OS KINOMOTO
by Kamaparo Kinomoto
Summary: As loucuras de uma família nada convencional. Com Touya Kinomoto e Kath Klein Kinomoto como pais de três graciosas e malucas filhas. Leia e divirtase. CAP.16!
1. Capítulo 01

Oi Pessoal!

Essa é uma história muito maluca. Tudo começou com a Kath se apaixonando pelo Touya Kinomoto, nas maluquices do FORUM Mansão da Amizade.

Numa dessas maluquices, resolvemos criar a nossa família, e sem combinar nada, eu (Rô), Kath e Patty, começamos a escrever algumas historinhas para contar a nossa origem, a Kath e o Touya desde a época de namorados, casamento e as primeiras filhas, Patty e eu nosso nascimento e namorados...eheheh...é tudo muito louco, mas muito divertido e como alguém já disse no Mansão, histórias ótimas para quem está melancólico...ahahaha

Não se liguem em idades, OK? Ao mesmo tempo que eu e Patty estávamos nascendo já vamos dar um pulo no tempo e arrumarmos namorados..ahahaha

Mais para frente entra nossa próxima irmã Marjarie, essa é a pior maluca de todas...ahahaha.....

Espero que vcs se divirtam.

OS KINOMOTO

  
  
Capítulo 1:

Touya estava parado em frente ao cinema olhando para o relógio de forma nervosa.- Atrasada... para variar... mas é igual a monstrenga. – resmungava enquanto olhava a fila andando. - Ah que ótimo, vamos perder os lugares bons!- Senhor o ticket. – falou a atendente estendendo a mão.- Só um minutinho que a minha namorada já está chegando. – disse Touya que já estava empacando a fila.- A fila não pode parar por causa da sua namorada, senhor. – a atendente disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.- Ela já está chegando. Espera um minutinho. - Touya falou olhando para os lados.O pessoal atrás de Touya começou a reclamar da demora, até que uma jovem de cabelos cacheados chegou saltitando, apesar da cara mal humorada do namorado.- Oi! – disse Kath toda lépida e faceira.- Você está meia hora atrasada! – resmungou Touya com cara de poucos amigos.- É que eu encontrei com um amigo, aí a gente ficou conversando, aí eu perdi a hora. – disse Kath sorrindo amarelo.

Touya a observou de cenho franzido, quando a namorada começava a se repetir muito é porque estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Amigo?

- Sim!

- Que amigo? – ele perguntou tentando parecer tranqüilo.- Um amigo.- Eu sei que é um amigo! Quero nomes! – a paciência já estava indo para o espaço.- Um amigo da Kath. – ela tentava brincar.

- Chega! O nome do cara.

Pelo jeito a brincadeira não tinha dado certo.

- Ah você não conhece. – tentou ainda desconversar.- Começo a conhecer agora! O nome...- Ren. – Kath disse enfim.- Rin? Isso é nome de gente?- É Ren. É o nome do meu amigo.- Senhor... a fila... – a atendente tentava faze-los andar.- Não está vendo que estou tendo uma conversa importante com a minha namorada? – quase gritou com a moça.- A sessão já vai começar, e tem mais de cinqüenta pessoas atrás de vocês. – a moça disse sem graça.- Vamos Touya! Não vamos perder os traillers! Além disso hoje você prometeu conhecer os meus pais. - Kath falou ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a mão do seu morenão.- Pais? – Touya engasgou de olhos arregalados. Depois dessa tinha até esquecido do "amigo" da Kath.- Isso mesmo! Os meus pais.- Não acha que está um pouco cedo... nós começamos a namorar a menos de três meses e eu não estou preparado psicologicamente para conhecer seu pai. E se ele for um maníaco ciumento ou mafioso... – tentava enrolar.- Não se preocupe, meu pai não é louco como você. – Kath falou arrancando os bilhetes da mão dele e entregando à atendente.- Mas... vai saber... ele é seu pai e... Além disso estou chateado por você me deixar plantado na fila do cinema por causa de um tal de Rin. – ledo engano ele ter esquecido do Ren. Capaz.- REN. O Ren saradinho é ótima pessoa, um dia eu apresento você a ele...- Rin saradinho? Como é que você pode chamar um homem assim, Kath? – Touya esbravejou arregalando os olhos.- Hei não seja ciumento e não fuja do assunto.- Eu não gostei dele. Como posso gostar de um cara que se chama Rin. – resmungou Touya sentando-se na poltrona do cinema ao lado de Kath.- É REN, com E. – explicou de novo pacientemente.- É tudo a mesma coisa.Os traillers começaram e as pessoas faziam 'Shiiii' para o casal de namorados ficarem quietos. Touya levantou o braço e passou pelos ombros da sua namorada que se acomodou no peito dele.- Eu vou para a casa dos seus pais, e você não vê mais este Rin ambulante. Estamos combinados? – chantageou.

- Você vai gostar de conhecê-los... – disse Kath com um sorriso matreiro.

- Claro, eles são os pais da pessoa mais linda e especial do mundo. - Touya falou apertando-a mais forte. Por enquanto deixaria o assunto "Rin" de lado.- Ah Touya....

Estavam todos reunidos, à volta do feliz casal ao altar. O celebrante dizia as palavras de praxe.

- Você, Touya Kinomoto aceita Kath Klein como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeita-la, mesmo que ela não bata bem da cabeça, na saúde e na doença até que a morte ou o divórcio os separe?

Aparentemente quem não batia bem era o celebrante do casamento, que carinha mais baixo astral.

- Aceito!!! – disse Touya em alto e bom som, nem fazendo conta das palavras pessimistas do homem. Só tinha olhos para a sua Kath.- Kath Klein aceita Touya Kinomoto como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respei...- Aceito! – ela disse mais do que depressa, estava louquinha para chegar logo a parte da lua de mel.- Mas... – tentou ainda dizer algo o celebrante.- Olha só seu padre, termina logo isso porque tem muita gente contra este casamento! Estou enfrentando dois seres mágicos e uma mulher que prevê o futuro. Então acelera, até porque o pessoal do NAK pode tentar uma medida desesperada para me seqüestrar e frustrar a lua de mel! Que é o principal.

(Obs: Os dois seres mágicos são a Ruby Moon, que eu tenho certeza quer mais do que a energia do meu morenão ela quer é tirar uma bela casquinha. O Goiabinha Yukito das Trevas que é outro que quer acabar com a minha felicidade e o pessoal do NAK (Nós Amamos a Kath - é um grupo de meninas lindinhas que montaram tipo um fã clube para mim – não são lindinhas? - elas têm um tópico no fórum Mansão da Amizade e tem até uma página – www(ponto)n-a-k(ponto)cjb(ponto)net)

- Mas minha senhora... – o homem ainda tentou dizer algo, mas quem disse que a Kath deixou.

- Ah cala boca, deixe que eu termino isso. – resolveu acabar com o casamento rapidinho. - Então com os poderes em mim investidos eu os declaro... quer dizer, eu declaro eu e o Touya, marido e mulher!!! Touya, meu morenão, pode me beijar agora! – Kath jogou-se nos braços de seu marido gatão.- É por isso que eu te amo, meu docinho!

  
  
_Maternidade central de Tomoeda:_

Touya entrou correndo pela maternidade com celular em punho e o suor escorrendo na testa! Pegou pelo pulso, a primeira enfermeira que cruzou seu caminho, dando um susto dos diabos na mulher.- Sou Touya Kinomoto! Onde está a minha mulher? – gritou desesperado.- Calma, senhor! Qual o nome da sua esposa? – a moça perguntou.- Kath Kinomoto! Cadê ela? Ela está esperando gêmeos!- Ela está ainda em trabalho de parto! Tivemos um trabalhão para tentar impedir uma mulher louca que queria entrar para filmar! - a enfermeira respondeu depois de conferir as fichas e quase matar o coitado do morenão do Touya do coração.- Está bem. – Touya falou sacando na hora quem era a louca com câmera na mão.

- Mas em que lugar ela está?

- Segundo andar a direita, mas o senhor tem que...Touya, o super pai, não ouviu mais nada, saiu correndo em direção às escadas para encontrar com sua amada. Ui ui ui...

Chegando no lugar indicado, foi impedido pela equipe médica, ou parte dela, pois ele já havia conseguido socar dois assistentes, deixando-os desacordados.

- Que quero ver a minha esposa! – gritava como um possesso.- Hei cara! – falou Syaoran aproximando-se. - Espera aí! A Kath está bem, mas se você chegar berrando desta maneira ela vai é querer lhe bater, em vez de dar a luz.

- Isso mesmo Touya, tanta ficar mais calmo. – Sakura aproximou-se para ajudar a controlar o irmão.

- Isso porque não é com vocês! Eu mandei aquela teimosa ficar em casa descansando, mas não! Ela queria trabalhar! Tinha que resolver um super problema e não me ouviu! Ela nunca me ouve!- Calma, Touya... tudo vai dar certo. - Sakura falou tentando acalmar o tenso irmão.- Senta e relaxa. Suas filhas já vão nascer. – Syaoran tentou ajuda-lo a se sentar, mas Touya não queria.- Nada de sentar! Eu quero é entrar!!!! – gritou.Meia hora depois:Kath estava deitada sentindo um cansaço terrível no corpo, mas muito feliz por tudo ter terminado, de uma maneira ou de outra. A porta abriu devagarzinho e o seu morenão entrou todo sorridente.- Kath meu docinho! – ele exclamou. - Como você está? - perguntou dando um beijinho na testa da esposa.- Estou bem... onde estão elas? – perguntou ansiosa.A enfermeira entrou com duas bebezinhas no colo, uma mais fofinha que a outra. Os pais mal conseguiram segurar a alegria. A jovem colocou-as delicadamente no colo da mãe enquanto o papai sentava-se na beirada da cama olhando como um bobo para as duas preciosidades dele.- Como elas vão se chamar, querido? – Kath perguntou ao marido.- Rô e Patty! – ele falou já todo orgulhoso das suas princesinhas.- Elas são tão bonitinhas... – disse Kath já toda coruja com suas filhinhas.- Bem vindas, minhas princesas. Bem vindas à família Kinomoto. – Touya falou olhando com ternura para as filhotas.

**_Continua...._**

_By Kath Kinomoto_

_Revisado por Rô Kinomoto (agora ela já faz parte da família! Hehehe)_

Olá Gente! Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte desta louca e longa história! Hehehe Esta primeira parte fui eu que escrevi do nada lá no tópico Fanfics Especiais do Mansão da Amizade e a Rô deu uma lapidada (podia ser ela mesma) no texto para ele ficar mais coerente. Hehehe Logo minhas filhinhas aprontarão muito comigo e com o meu morenão... Aguardem! Boas gargalhadas estarão por vir! Acreditem!

Super Beijo

Kath Klein Kinomoto (KKK)


	2. Capítulo 02

Oi pessoal! Esse é o segundo capítulo da saga da família Kinomoto, foi escrito pela Patty e por mim (Rô), apresentamos a vocês nossos namorados....eheheheh Capítulo II 

_Alguns anos depois..._

Touya estava assistindo ao noticiário sentado ao lado de sua bela mulher, Kath, quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta.- Cheguei! – gritou Patty sua mais nova filha.- Por que demorou? – Touya perguntou sem tirar os olhos da TV.- Papai, Mamãe... – Patty disse sorrindo com estrelinhas nos olhos. - Este é o meu namorado, Shiryu Suyama. – apresentou sem uma preparação prévia.- Muito prazer, Sr. e Sra. Kinomoto. – Shiryu disse todo educado.- Será que eu ouvi o que você disse que ele é? – Touya, levantando-se bruscamente, falou num tom anormalmente baixo. - Quer dizer, ele é mesmo quem você disse que ele é? – perguntou olhando o rapaz cabeludo com uma careta.

- Filha, ele é tão bonito quanto você disse que era. – Kath falou sorrindo. - Muito prazer em conhece-lo, Shiryu. – continuou dando um cutucão no marido.

- Quer dizer que você já sabia? – Touya virou-se para a esposa indignado. - Por que não me contou?- Ora, Touya querido, se eu contasse que uma de suas princesinhas encontrou o príncipe, você ficaria descontrolado como está agora.- Eu não estou descontrolado! Quem disse que eu estou descontrolado? Vocês só me pegaram de surpresa, só isso!! – ele tentava manter a calma, mas estava difícil.

Patty e Shiryu ficaram rindo da tentativa do Touya de se conter.

- Então, sentem-se todos. Vou arrumar a mesa para o jantar. – Kath falou.

- Eu ajudo você, mamãe. – Patty seguiu a mãe.- Patty, é melhor você ficar de olho no seu pai. – Kath falou olhando para o marido com certa suspeita.Touya estava lançando olhares mortais ao rapaz. Patty percebendo isso concordou com a mãe.- É, é melhor ficar por perto.Sentaram-se os três no sofá, Shiryu ao ladinho da Patty e Touya de braços cruzados numa poltrona de frente para o casal.

- Então, rapaz... o que você faz da vida? – ia começar o questionário.

- Eu sou o cavaleiro de bronze do dragão.- Grande coisa... – resmungou Touya escarnecendo.- Papai! – Patty falou pegando a mão do namorado e fazendo Touya quase saltar da poltrona. - O Shiryu nasceu e treinou na China.- Um chinês! O que esses chineses têm contra mim? – Touya continuava a resmungar.- Consegui a minha armadura do dragão treinando com Dohko, em Rozan, meu mestre e pai por consideração. O senhor conhece a China? – Shiryu tentava manter a tranqüilidade, com o hiper tenso pai de sua namorada.- Não tenho lembranças muito boas de lá...- Papai já esteve em Hong Kong, onde o meu tio Shaoran nasceu! – Patty explicou ao namorado.- Querido, pode vir aqui um instante? – gritou Kath da cozinha.- O que é, querida? – Touya gritou de volta, sem tirar os olhos do cabeludo que estava querendo tomar a sua filha, mas sem fazer o menor movimento para se levantar.- Touya, para a cozinha!! Agora! – Kath agora já berrava.Contra a vontade, Touya saiu da sala, deixando sua menina com aquele cabeludo.- Então, o que achou dele? – perguntou tranqüilamente como se não fosse a histérica que acabara de gritar.- Aquilo ali?? É um delinqüente! Além de ser cabeludo, é chinês!- Pare de implicar com o rapaz!- Olha só, ele colocou a mão no joelho dela!! – Touya espiava da porta da cozinha. - Por Deus, ela é apenas uma menina indefesa, vou expulsá-lo daqui!

Mas Kath impediu segurando-o pela camisa.

- Não vai, não! Nossa filha já tem idade suficiente para namorar. Aliás, as nossas filhas já têm idade para namorar!

- O que você quis dizer com "nossas filhas"? Ah, não! Não me diga que a Rô também... – isso ele não suportaria. As duas com namorado? De jeito nenhum.Nisso os dois escutaram a porta de entrada sendo aberta e passos se aproximando da sala.- Mamãe! Papai! Trouxe uma pessoa...BUUUMM!

Foi demais para Touya.

- Touya!! – Kath gritou aflita, vendo o marido desmaiado no chão.- Não sabia que o papai ficaria tão emocionado ao ver o vovô. – Rô disse inocente, olhando para o pai estatelado no chão.- Filho, o que houve? – Fujitaka perguntou aproximando-se de Touya.Touya abrindo os olhos lentamente.- Papai, fala alguma coisa. – Patty que ouvira o barulho aproximou-se correndo, e abaixou-se ao lado do pai, preocupada.- Onde está o outro? Não é chinês é? Por que esses chineses querem sempre tomar o que é meu? Primeiro, aquele projeto de guerreiro com a Sakura... depois é um tal de Ren cercando a minha Kath e agora as minhas filhas?? – Touya estava descontrolado.- Touya, do que está falando? – Fujitaka não estava entendendo o estranho monólogo do filho.- Papai?? Você aqui? – só agora Toya se dava conta do pai ao seu lado.- Papai, eu trouxe o vovô, não se lembra? – Rô tentava clarear a mente do pai.- Era você, papai. – Touya falou colocando as mãos na cabeça suspirando de alívio. - Ufa, pensei que era outro chinês querendo surrupiar minha outra filha. Rô, que bom que não está namorando um chinês. – ele falou todo alegre olhando a filha mais velha.- Não se preocupe, papai. Ele é japonês. – olhou o pai ficar pálido. - Ops! Ia contar depois que a Patty apresentasse o Shiryu...BUUMM!  
  
- Papai! – as duas filhas exclamaram juntas.- Touya! – gritou Fujitaka e Kath ao mesmo tempo.- Espero que ele sobreviva quando nós anunciarmos o noivado. – Shiryu sussurrou ao ouvido da Patty._By Patty_

  
  
**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

****

**_  
_**  
- Eu não vou.

- Como assim, você não vai? Vai sim, senhor.- O Shiryu disse que ele é muito estressado, já pensou se quando ele me ver tem um ataque do coração? Ele não desmaiou só quando ouviu você chegando com seu avô? Eu não quero ter esse peso na consciência, matar o pai da minha namorada..... – Seiya dizia, tentando convencer Rô que não deveria ir conhecer o pai dela.- Cala a boca Seiya, e pára de inventar desculpa, você vai e está acabado.- Não vou, já disse. Deixe-o ficar mais calmo com o namoro da Patty e Shiryu que depois eu vou.Seiya esperava mais alguns argumentos da namorada, mas quando viu que ela ficou em silêncio, virou-se para ela.- Ah não. Não Rô, isso não. – ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Deus ele odiava vê-la chorar, e ainda mais por ter sido culpa dele mesmo.- Não chora Rô.- Eu não tô chorando. – ela falou através de soluços.- Isso aqui é o quê e então? – ele perguntou limpando uma lágrima.- Deve estar chovendo. – ela resmungou olhando para cima e vendo o céu azul limpíssimo.Ele não resistiu mais nem meio segundo.

- Tá bom. Vem aqui. – e falando abraçou-a. - Eu vou conhecer a fera.

Ela deu um sorrisinho com o rosto enterrado no peito dele.- Não dá risada. – ele falou num tom que aparentava braveza.Afastou-a de si e segurando-a pelo rosto aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo, estavam os dois tão enlevados que não ouviram a freada brusca de um carro próximo à calçada em que estavam.Rô foi arrancada dos braços de Seiya e gritou de susto, Seiya na mesma hora já partiu para o ataque, e deu um soco no homem alto e moreno que se atrevera a colocar as mãos na sua garota.- Ah seu moleque, eu vou te matar. – e gritando o atacante partiu para cima de Seiya.- Ah Meu Deus. – gritou a Rô, mas nenhum dos dois ouviu-a.Seiya levou um soco na barriga que lhe tirou o fôlego, mas sem nem mesmo se recuperar partiu de novo para o ataque.- Parem. Por favor, parem. – gritava a Rô.- Vem velhinho. Vou te fazer picadinho. – falou Seiya.Rô gemeu pelo que o Seiya disse, ele estava fazendo rima. Por Deus.- Velhinho é. Você vai ver seu projeto de aborrescente, não vai sobrar nenhum fio desse cabelo bagunçado. Eu vou te esmagar por ter tocado na minha princesinha.Seiya viu tudo vermelho. Quem era aquele homem que chamava a sua sapequinha de princesinha?

- AAAHHHHHH!!!!! – gritou partindo em direção ao mais velho.

- IIIIIIAAAAHHHHH!!!! – gritou o outro.

Pareciam dois leões se enfrentando numa arena sangrenta. Touya levou um soco no rosto, mas conseguiu agarrar seu oponente erguendo-o de encontro a um muro, o choque fez Seiya perder o fôlego, ambos caíram no chão arfando.

Olhavam-se como se fossem se matar, mas a Rô se meteu no meio deles com os braços erguidos em direção a cada um e pousando a mão no peito deles gritou:

- PAREM!!!!! – o grito da Rô os fez estacarem, ambos olhando-a. – Seiya... – ela respirou fundo. – Apresento a você meu pai. – ele arregalou os olhos.- Pai, esse é o Seiya, meu namorado._By Rosana_

_Continua.........._  
  
__

**Notas da Rô:-** Coitado do Touyazinho...ehehehe....ele é tão estressado, mas quer apenas o bem das filhotas dele. Espero que vcs tenham se divertido com a apresentação dos namorados das princesinhas do Touya e da Kath.

**Notas da Kath:-** Isso é verdade, Rô. O meu morenão e eu queremos apenas o bem de nossas queridas filhinhas. Não pode já ir gostando de cara, de um cara que quer tira-las de nós! (Acho que o Touya já está conseguindo fazer lavagem cerebral em mim hehehehe) Mas eu tenho certeza que estes cavaleiros vão cuidar bem delas, e se não cuidarem... bem, eu mato eles!

**Notas da Patty:- **Oi gente, é a Rô, como a Patty está sem PC a gente se fala por mails rápidos, a nota dela n tinha chego até o dia da postagem do capítulo..eheheheh... mas no próximo ela fala com vcs.

**Notas da Marjarie:-** hahahaha... os ataques do Touya são demais! Mas o pobre sofre... hehehe... Bem, espero q vcs se divirtam tanto quanto a gente se diverte!

Agradecimentos:-

**Olá Sakurinha!!!** Tudo ótimo! Que bom que está gostando do fic, esta história é muito louca, e tem muito mais pela frente! Com certeza está é a família mais louca, mas tb a mais adorável do mundo dos fics! Obrigada pela força!

Feiticeiros III ainda deve demorar um pouco, estou um pouco empacada nele, na verdade estou empacada na última cena, vou tentar finalizar no próximo feriadão.

Beijocas

Kath

**Merry... **que bom que vc apareceu para ler de novo a saga da família Kinomoto, está um pouquinho diferente do Mansão, mas pouca coisa, apenas tirei o formato de roteiro do que a Patty, Kath e Marjarie tinham escrito, até poderia ter deixado e mudado o meu estilo, mas eu já tentei e confesso que n consigo escrever dessa maneira...ehehehe...ainda bem que elas n reclamaram....

Rosana

Valeu Merry pela força! Eu nem reclamo das mudanças da Rô, é ela quem manda! Hahaha Apesar de que pensando bem, eu sou a matriarca da família, não é? Estes filhos de hoje... incontroláveis hahahaha Não é a toa que meu morenão está ficando com cabelos brancos... muitos cabelos brancos heheh

Kath

**Rita Rios.... **a Kath é mais do que esperta...eheheh...quem é que iria resistir àquele homem alto, moreno dono de um corpo maravilhoso....

Rosana

Claro que sou esperta! Passei a perna na Ruby Moon, naquele goiabinha das trevas e na Kaho! Hahaha O Touya é maravilhoso! Lindo! O MEU somente MEU morenão! Hehehe E pode imaginar Rita, muita coisa ainda está para acontecer... e para fazer vcs morrerem de rir! Beijocas!

Kath

**Júlia.... **Jú, Jú, Jú! Calma menina! Deixa a gente explicar: Eu não mudei de nick, continuo ser a Kath Klein, só que esta fic não foi escrita apenas por mim, mas pela família inteira: Eu, Rô, Patty e a caçulinha Marjarine, daí vem o nick: KA(Kath), MA(Marjarie), PA(Patty) e RO(Rô): Kamaparo Kinomoto, porque é a família Kinomoto, entendeu? Esta primeira parte eu escrevi meio sozinha, mas a Rô deu uma arrumada, as próximas as minhas filhinhas já colocaram suas manguinhas de fora como vc pode conferir, entendeu agora?

Beijocas.

Kath

Aguardem as loucuras do próximo capítulo.....vcs podem até me chamar de louca, pq eu leio, releio e caio na risada.....

Beijos

Rosana


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo III   
  
- Eu ouvi direito? Ela já está mesmo querendo casar com aquele projeto de cavaleiro? – berrava Touya descontrolado.- Touya querido, tenha calma... acho que o namorado da Rô bateu forte demais na sua cabeça. – Kath tentava como sempre apaziguar os ânimos do marido.  
  
- Até parece que aquele outro projeto de sei lá o que ia me acertar... AI! Hei isso está doendo! – falou quando a esposa tocou num calombo na testa.- Desculpa, querido, mas tem que colocar gelo, senão vai ficar inchado.

- Quando eu pegar aqueles dois eu juro que arrebento com eles. -  
Touya falou estalando os dedos da mão. – Com os dois de uma vez só.

- Touya... nossas meninas já estão crescidas... é normal.- Mas elas nasceram ontem... – Touya não se conformava que dois marmanjões sequer olhassem para suas princesinhas, que ontem ainda eram bebezinhas.- Bem isso é meio verdade... - Kath falou sorrindo sem graça. - No mundo dos fics é assim mesmo, tudo é meio rápido entende?- Não! E nem quero entender. - Touya resmungou com a cara emburrada. - Kath, tive uma idéia! Vamos fazer uma viagem para a Europa! Isso, vamos pegar as meninas e vamos passar um ano na Europa! Com certeza Tomoyo e Eriol ficarão felizes em nos receber.- Bem podemos ir para a Grécia. Atenas! O que acha? – Kath sugeriu.- Onde você quiser meu amor! Mas vamos tirar nossas meninas deste lugar infestado de pseudos cavaleiros de sei lá o quê.

- Atenas é onde fica o santuário da deusa que coincidentemente é a que os meninos protegem. - Kath falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Mesmo? - Touya questionou arregalando os olhos.

Kath confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo e passando a mão no rosto do amado marido.  
  
- Isso está ficando difícil. – reclamou com olhar desanimado.

- Que tal então a gente ir para... – começou a dizer Kath, mas foi interrompida pelo marido

- Estados Unidos! Sim! Vamos para lá Kath! – gritou Touya animado.

- Fugir do problema não irá resolvê-lo. Você tem que aceitar que as meninas cresceram, assim como Sakura cresceu! – Kath ainda tentou argumentar com Touya.

- É diferente! Elas são as minhas princesas.- Nossas. – corrigiu-o Kath.O homem soltou um longo suspiro desanimado. Kath aproximou-se e beijou de leve os lábios do esposo, pois sabia que ele ia reclamar que tudo estava doendo.  
  
- Lembra-se de quando conheceu os meus pais?- Peraí é diferente! Seu pai é o Drácula! Sabe o que me custou para tomar coragem e cumprimentá-lo? – Touya se indignou.Kath riu com gosto lembrando-se do Touya nervoso estendendo a mão para o pai e tentando ser o mais educado possível.- Se bem que valeu muito a pena, não acha? – Touya disse puxando-a mais para perto dele e beijando-a com carinho.- Papai também não confiava em você no começo, até mesmo sugeriu que eu casasse com outro, sabia?- Quem? Ah sei! Aquele tal de Rin?- É REN!- Rin, Ren, já falei que é só uma questão de uma vogal.- Papai dizia sempre que Ren era mais sério, tinha uma família mais bem prestigiada na China, inclusive o senhor En era conhecido dele. – Kath explicou ao marido.- Grandes coisa... – Touya debochou.- Eu quase desisti de você por causa dos conselhos dele, ainda bem que a Mammy Babby e a minha irmãzinha Nelly-chan sempre me apoiaram, inclusive quando eu saía escondida de casa para encontrar com você.

- Elas sempre foram super legais comigo. – Touya concordou.

- Uma vez a Nelly-chan me ajudou até a pular a janela do quarto para me encontrar com você, sabia?- Então a senhora Kath pulava a janela a noite como uma fugitiva. – brincou Touya.  
  
- Isso mesmo! Para me encontrar como você! E olha que eu nem tinha mais idade para isso, mas papai sempre foi muito autoritário, você sabe. Imagina se eu tivesse dado ouvidos a ele?Touya a olhou seriamente, não suportaria viver sem aquela mulher ao seu lado. Apertou-a mais forte entre seus braços.- Eu morreria. – ele disse. - Está bem, vou tentar aceita-los. Por você. – concordou enfim.- Mesmo? Vai tentar aceitar Shyriu e Seiya? – Kath perguntou animada.- Que nomes... - Touya falou afastando-se e fazendo uma careta. - Que profissão estes garotos têm. Cavaleiros de Atena... Bargh! Isso não dá futuro para ninguém! – resmungava não acreditando que consentira no namoro das filhas.  
  
- Amor, não pense nisso. Eles são bons meninos e são respeitadores.- Sei... Vou fingir que acredito nisto.- Já é um bom começo.- Como assim? Peraí! O que aqueles moleques fizeram com as minhas princesinhas? – gritou Touya levantando-se de supetão.- Nada, Touya! Ah que coisa, você é neurótico demais! Não sei como o Syaoran conseguiu agüentar você quando namorava a Sakura! Que coisa!

- Não pode me condenar por ter ser um ótimo irmão e um ótimo pai!  
  
Desisto, Ok? - Kath afastou-se irritada pela teimosia do marido. - Bem que papai me disse que eu deveria ter me casado com o Ren e ter ido morar na China!  
  
- COMO É QUE É?! Volta aqui senhora Kath Kinomoto!!!

Continua......  
  
_By Kath Kinomoto_

Agradecimentos:-

**Anygie....**

Valeu pelas risadinhas, só de saber que tem gente se divertindo com nossas histórias já vale a pena.

Rosana (Rô)

Valeu mesmo! Como bem disse a Rô, nossa alegria é fazer a alegria de vocês hehehe (Isso saiu tão João Kleber, não foi? Bargh!) E aguarde Touya sofrerá muito ainda nas nossas adoráveis mãos hehehe Beijos!

Kath

**Yoru.....**

Eu coloquei K de divisão?....caraca nem lembrava...eheheh....é que meu HTML n tava aceitando asterísticos, e a letra aceitou, fiz isso em SB3, e acabei fazendo aqui também. E agora já virou mania nas minhas fics. Valeu. Beijos.

Rosana (Rô)

Mas que ficou legal o K ficou mesmo! Como bem colocou a Yoru parece aqueles efeitos para mudança de cenário hehehe Oras e quem sabe não surge outra famílias como Os Hiiraguizawa, hem? Talento estas famílias tem de sobra! Beijocas.

Kath


	4. Capítulo 04

OS KINOMOTO

**Capítulo IV**

O Sol já estava nascendo. Kath e sua filha Rô estavam preparando o café da manhã enquanto Touya se barbeava no banheiro de cima e Patty ainda dormia gostoso numa cama macia. Rô tinha o hábito de acordar bem cedinho, até mais cedo que sua mãe e adorava puxar o edredon de sua irmã para acordá-la.

Nisso mãe e filha ouviram o som de uma buzina estridente na frente da casa.

- Quem é o louco que está fazendo esse barulho logo de manhã? - Kath resmungou enquanto arrumava a mesa.

- Deve estar bêbado. - Rô falou espiando da janela. - Ei, espera aí! Ele parou em frente a nossa casa!

- Mas o que esse doido quer? - Kath falou correndo para a janela e no caminho derrubando um copo, mas nem fez conta dele.

O motorista parou de buzinar e saiu do carro.

- Shiryu!!? – exclamaram Kath e Rô de boca aberta.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros deu passos rápidos até a porta da casa, batendo insistentemente. Rô correu para abrir e Shiryu quase passou por cima dela.

- Desculpe senhora Kinomoto pela invasão e tudo o mais... – falou para Kath que tinha vindo atrás da filha. - ...mas onde está a Patty?

- Está dormindo ainda lá em cima, mas o que acon....

Antes que Kath pudesse formular a perguntar, o rapaz correu em direção à escada e rapidamente chegou ao quarto de sua namorada.

- Ihh... o papai já acordou...lá vem confusão! – Rô disse, já esperando os gritos do pai quando se deparasse com Shiryu.

- Se ele nem ao menos gosta da idéia de você e sua irmã estarem namorando, imagina se ele ver um marmanjo no quarto da Patty. Perigoso eu ficar viúva ou a Patty perder o namorado. - Kath falava enquanto subia as escadas.

- Ou os dois... – Rô completou seguindo a mãe.

- Muito obrigada, pelo apoio, filha querida. - Kath ironizou olhando para trás.

- Quando precisar Mammy. – brincou Rô.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu já havia entrado no quarto da namorada.

- Patty, acorda! Vamos! - Shiryu chamava enquanto puxava o edredon que a cobria.

- Não enche o saco Rô! Ainda está muito cedo para levantar... - Patty resmungava ainda com os olhos fechados e se encolhendo na cama.

- Patty, acorda! Tenho uma surpresa! - Shiryu insistia puxando a garota pelo braço.

- Shiryu!!!!?? – gritou Patty levantando-se de súbito com os olhos arregalados.

- Pegue um casaco, se arrume rapidinho que eu vou te levar a um lugar. – ele falou jogando o casaco em cima dela.

- Shiryu! O que você está fazendo aqui?! No meu quarto?! Se o papai te ver aqui... – ela falava com voz abafada em baixo do casaco tentando encontrar a saída.

- Então vamos logo, venha comigo! – ele ajudou-a a se livrar da peça puxando-a pela mão.

- Agora?

- É!!

- Para onde?

- Isso é surpresa...

- Mas Shiryu, eu acabei de acordar, nem ao menos escovei os dentes, minha cara está amassada, meus cabelos estão uma coisa e eu ainda estou de pijama!! – ela falava apontando o pijama para ele.

- Seu cabelo está perfeito e seu pijama azulzinho é lindo! Agora vamos! - puxou-a pela mão enquanto a ajudava a vestir o casaco, ao mesmo tempo que já saíam pela porta.

- Ma-mas... - Patty tentava concatenar alguma frase enquanto calçava suas pantufas de pata de dragão, azul com unhas verdes.

Kath e Rô tentavam distrair Touya, obstruindo a porta do quarto do casal.

- Eu tenho certeza que ouvi alguma coisa vindo do quarto da Patty! – ele falava.

- Papai, sabe muito bem que a Patty acorda e dorme com o rádio ligado.

- Não era música... – Touya discordou.

- Então ela ligou a TV... – Kath disse.

- Mas por que vocês estão fechando a passagem? - Touya perguntou tentando passar pela porta.

- Papai, acho melhor trocar essa gravata vermelha por uma azul... sabia que o senhor fica mais bonito com a cor azul? – Rô tentava impedir que o pai passasse para o corredor.

- Querido, é melhor trocar a camisa... – Kath tentou ajudar.

- Tem alguma coisa de errado naquele quarto, deixe-me passar! – as duas estavam agindo muito estranho e Touya já estava ficando impaciente.

Nesse momento, Shiryu saiu do quarto da namorada, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Shiryu! Isso é loucura! – Patty sussurrou ao namorado.

- Oh-OW... - Shiryu soltou parando de andar subitamente.

- Papai... – Patty exclamou assustada.

- Eu sabia!! – Touya gritou. - Aonde pensa que vai com a minha filha? – agora já berrava furioso, empurrando a filha mais velha e a esposa.

- Corre!!! – Shiryu gritou para Patty.

Patty e Shiryu, correram feito loucos, gritando em direção à escada.

- Voltem aqui!! - Touya também gritou sendo segurado pela filha e esposa. - Patty!! - continuou a gritar enquanto via a filha descendo a escada rapidamente logo atrás de Shiryu.

- Eu volto logo papai, não se preocupe! - Patty falou sem se virar para trás.

- Prometo que trago a sua filha em algumas horas, senhor Touya! – Shiryu disse.

- Em algumas horas?! Voltem aqui! Já!

A porta da casa se fechou depois que o casal saiu, em seguida, ouviu-se a arrancada do carro e Rô e Kath soltaram Touya.

- Meu amor, não se preocupe. Ela está com o Shiryu. – Kath disse.

- Mas não está vendo que esse é o problema? E ainda me diz que só voltarão em algumas horas! Não quero nem pensar o que ele fará com a minha princesinha... - falou aflito com as mãos na cabeça.

- Papai, acalme-se. Ou vai acabar sofrendo um ataque do coração. – Rô falou com a mão no ombro do pai.

- São vocês duas que acabam comigo, não têm dó do seu pai não? Uma arranja um namorado cabeludo, a outra com um selvagem que me atacou...

Droga! Vai sobrar pra mim. Pensou Rô.

- Se você aceitasse que as suas filhas já estão crescidas e que logo seguirão cada uma a sua vida... – tentava argumentar Kath.

- Como assim? Elas são as MINHAS FILHAS!

- Nossas. – corrigiu-o. - Rô, procure o telefone de um bom médico para mim, sim? Melhor, procure um psiquiatra e um cardiologista. E Touya querido, venha tomar o café da manhã e vá se acalmando...

- Como eu vou me acalmar? Um pervertido seqüestrou a minha Patty!

_Horas depois..._

Kath e Rô já haviam almoçado, mas Touya nem ao menos conseguira tomar o café da manhã. Se Kath não o impedisse, ele já teria ligado para a polícia, denunciando Shiryu por invasão de domicílio e seqüestro.

Enquanto isso ele estava de olho em Rô que falava ao telefone.

- E como foi? ... Ai que bom que deu tudo certo!... Não, ainda não... Ah.. eu também... – ela deu uma risadinha. - Beijo... – desligou o fone suspirando.

- Posso saber com quem você estava falando? - Touya perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Uma amiga. – Rô falou tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

- Querido, você está ficando paranóico. – Kath ralhou.

- E não é para ficar? Tenho certeza que a senhorita estava falando com aquele selvagem.

- O Choco não é nenhum selvagem!! - Rô levantou-se indignada do sofá com as mãos na cintura.

- Choco! – estranharam Kath e Touya.

- Ah.. é um apelido... - Rô disse com cara de inocente.

De repente escutaram a porta sendo aberta.

- Chegueiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! – Patty anunciou entusiasmada, ainda vestida com o pijama azul e as pantufas.

Touya correu para a porta de entrada para encontrar sua filhinha mais nova.

- Você está bem, filha? - abraçando-a desesperadamente. - Onde está aquele cabeludo rebelde e projeto de cavaleiro?

- Bem aqui, senhor Touya. – disse o corajoso Shiryu que estava atrás da Patty.

- Como ainda ousa aparecer na minha frente?! – Touya rosnou largando a filha e já pronto para partir para cima de Shiryu.

- Touya, vamos conversar civilizadamente, está bem? – Kath falou para o marido impedindo-o de partir a cara do cabeludo.

Mas Touya não queria saber de conversas civilizadas.

- Rapaz, escute bem o que eu vou dizer, nunca mais pise nesta casa, está proibido de falar, de olhar, de pensar na minha filha!

- Papai, não pode fazer isso! - Patty falou puxando Touya pelo braço.

- E por que não? Sou seu pai!

- Mas agora ela é a minha esposa. - Shiryu disse sorrindo como um bobo para sua adorada Patty.

- OOO QUÊÊÊÊ!!!! – gritou Touya.

E BUUMMMMMMM!

- Papai!!!! – as duas filhas exclamaram.

- " Deus! Outra Vez! - Kath falou olhando para cima com as mãos na cabeça.

**_Continua........_**

_By Patty_

Notas da Patty:- 

olá pra quem tá lendo a nossa história!

Eu costumo dizer que nada na minha vida é normal... nada mesmo, né?! Com um papi tão possessivo, tive que cometer uma loucura... ehehe

pelo Dragãozinho tudo vale a pena! Meu papi sofre... só a mamy Kath sabe o quanto se gasta com cardiologista, remédios, terapias...

e isso gente, a cada cap. o Touya vai perdendo a sanidade e vocês vão se acabando de rir com nossa história!

Foi D escrever com a Rô e a Kath!

Bjos!

Patty

**Agradecimentos......**

**Júlia....**

Se eu colocar os capítulos juntos, vai ficar um tanto confuso, pq uma escreveu um, a outra escreveu outro....não quis dar muita liga p não mudar o sentido da fic, que afinal não foi planejada, só foi saindo...ehehehe..mas a Kath deu a idéia de postar em menos tempo. Vou tentar colocar o 5º capítulo já em seguida. Beijos

**Anygie....**

Tadinho mesmo do Touya....ehehehe....e ele vai sofrer muito ainda....afinal Os Kinomoto existe p gente tirar uma com o morenão da Kath..ehehehe...by

**Sakurinha.......**

Respondendo pela minha mãe, as filhotas não terão magia, só são bem peraltas mesmo com o papi delas....eheheheh..beijos

Valeu quem está acompanhando a fic maluca...

Beijocas

Rosana.


	5. Capítulo 05

_OS KINOMOTO_

Capítulo V

Touya se mexeu na cama balbuciando alguma coisa, Kath sentou-se na beirada mexendo de leve nos cabelos negros do marido. Ele abriu os olhos devagar fitando o rosto da esposa e sorriu com carinho.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo. – disse aliviado. - Que bom que você está aqui querida. – falou pegando na mão dela.

- Sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado. – Kath disse beijando o rosto dele.

- Sabe tive um pesadelo terrível! - Touya disse sentando-se na cama. - Sonhei que uma das minhas princesinhas tinha sido seqüestrada por aquele cabeludo e que ele a forçou casar-se. - ele levantou uma das mãos até o peito soltando um longo suspiro. - Ainda bem que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

- Bem, querido, não foi apenas um pesadelo... - Kath começou a dizer sem graça.

- Será que foi um aviso? - Touya perguntou olhando assustado para ela. - Isso! Só pode ter sido um aviso! Sakura sempre teve isso! Tenho que ter cuidado! Kath, precisamos afastar nossas princesinhas destes projetos de cavaleiros! – Touya começou a dizer ficando nervoso de novo.

- Sabe às vezes as coisas não acontecem como nós queremos... mas precisamos aceitá-las, Touya. - Kath disse coçando a cabeça mais sem graça ainda.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu-se e Patty veio correndo jogando-se sobre o pai e o abraçando.

- Papai! Pensei que o senhor não voltava mais! Buááá! – tentou falar em meio ao choro.

- Ah minha princesinha. Que bom que você está aqui comigo! - Touya falou abraçando-a com carinho. - Tive um pesadelo terrível com você! Algo assim do estilo "Além da imaginação" ou "Contos macabros para se matar um pai". – disse dramático.

- Papai o senhor tem que aceitar que eu amo o Shiryu. – Patty falou levantando o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Olha, vou lhe dar um conselho, minha princesa. Você é muito novinha...

- Ela já é maior de idade. – Kath corrigiu-o.

- Maior de idade? – ele falou bravo fitando a esposa. – O que é ter maioridade neste mundo selvagem? – voltou o olhar para a filha novamente. - Então, você acha que ama aquele cabeludo, mas no fundo eu sei que isso é apenas uma paixonite de adolescente atrasada. Eu sou seu pai e sei o melhor para você, então o melhor é você seguir carreira religiosa.

- O quê? - Patty falou arregalando os olhos.

- Isso mesmo querida. Ser freira é uma dádiva de Deus! - Touya continuou com a voz calma.

- Realmente o choque foi muito para ele. - Kath comentou balançando a cabeça. - Endoidou de vez.

- Então o que me diz? Touya perguntou à filha sem dar ouvidos a esposa. Pegou o rosto da filha com carinho entre as mãos, fitando-a. - Sem cabeludos, sem drogas, sem álcool, sem cigarros, sem sexo! É o paraíso! O lugar onde princesinhas como você devem ficar! – completou sorrindo amorosamente.

- Ô Patty! – exclamou Rô entrando no quarto. - O Shyriu está lhe esperando lá embaixo.

- Viu! Este cabeludo te persegue! – Touya gritou, jogando o momento de calmaria pela janela.

- Papai, ele agora é meu marido! - Patty disse séria afastando-se do pai.

- Eu ainda não acordei? – falou Touya sorrindo sem graça, enquanto beliscava-se para tentar acordar.

- Querido, nossa Patty agora é uma mulher casada. – Kath disse ao marido.

- Com o cabeludo? - Touya meio sussurrou horrorizado, com um olhar assustado para ela.

- Com o Shyriu. – Kath concordou com aceno de cabeça.

- Papai... eu o amo... o senhor tem... – Patty ainda tentou dizer.

BUMMMMMM!

- PAPAI! – Patty gritou.

- Isso vai demorar um pouco querida. É melhor irmos falar com Shiryu. - Kath disse passando o braço pelo ombro da filha.

Kath puxou a filha para fora do quarto onde o marido ainda estava desmaiado na cama. Rô estava no corredor esperando-as. As três desceram até o térreo onde o rapaz estava caminhando de um lado para o outro impaciente.

- Como ele está? Senhora Kinomoto eu sei que agi de forma intempestiva mas a senhora entenda que realmente com o seu marido não daria para fazer algo tradicional. – Shiryu falava de maneira preocupada, e ao mesmo tempo convicto de que fizera o melhor, pela agora esposa.

- Eu sei, meu rapaz, eu sei. Conheço bem o homem com quem me casei. – Kath tranqüilizou-o.

- Imagina quando eu e o Choco resolvermos nos casar. – Rô falou, para ninguém em particular, soltando um suspiro.

- Muito bem, vamos para o que interessa. – Kath disse encarando Shyriu. - Vocês se casaram direitinho? Papel passado e tudo? – questionou olhando-os séria.

- Sim, mamãe! Tudo direitinho. - Patty disse parando em frente a mãe.

- E já têm onde morar? Ou o senhor pretende levar minha filha para morar em qualquer espelunca? – Kath poderia ser mais maleável que o marido, mas nem por isso deixaria que sua filha fosse viver em qualquer lugar

- Mãe, a senhora está se comportando como o papai. - Rô reclamou parando ao lado da mãe.

- Rô, minha filha, sou mãe e me preocupo com vocês. Sei que seu pai exagera nas coisas e acaba não fazendo nada, por isso a parte prática fica mesmo comigo. E então senhor Shyriu para onde pretende levar minha menina? – continuou com o interrogatório.

- Bem, a gente ainda não decidiu isso, mas a Patty é quem decide. – Shiryu falou um tanto sem graça.

- Patty? – a mãe virou-se para ela.

- Bem, ainda não pensei nisto... – a garota falou indecisa.

- Bem, podem ficar aqui em casa até decidirem tudo. – Kath disse sorrindo para os dois.

- Mãe! Endoidou? – Rô falou horrorizada. - Na primeira oportunidade o papai mata o Shyriu!

- Mata nada! – a mãe respondeu balançando a mão como quem diz que o pai latia, mas não mordia.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disto, senhora... – Shiryu falou meio assustado.

- Eu não quero ficar viúva no mesmo dia que eu me casei! Buááá! – Patty choramingou.

- Bem, vocês decidam! Se não tiverem para onde ir, podem ficar... – Kath falou aos dois.

- Isso não vai dar certo... - Rô resmungou balançando a cabeça.

By Kath Kinomoto 

Na manhã seguinte……

- Que enxaqueca terrível... – resmungava Touya enquanto descia para o térreo com umas das mãos na cabeça.

Ele parou no meio da escada ao ouvir vozes, risadas, vindo da sala. Parou para escutar escondido.

- Olha só isso! – dizia Patty rindo . - Este buquê improvisado foi o Shiryu que pegou no caminho. – continuou mostrando as fotos do seu casamento relâmpago.

- Que coisa mais horrenda, minha filha. – Kath exclamou colocando a mão na boca.

- Mamãe, o buquê está de bom tamanho para a roupa da noiva, não acha? Olha só o pijama da Patty! - Rô falou apontando a irmã na foto.

- Mas a sua irmã, ainda sim estava linda. Parece uma menininha assustada nesta aqui. – Shiryu disse passando outra foto para Rô.

- Ora essa, além de projeto de cavaleiro chinês, esse cabeludo é um pedófilo! - Touya sussurrou para si mesmo, escondido na escada.

- Aqui foi a hora que eu joguei o meu buquê improvisado. Joguei tão forte que acertei a cara da Shunrei. – Patty falou gargalhando.

- Quem é Shunrei? – Kath perguntou à filha

- Irmã de criação do meu cunhadinho. – Rô disse com ironia.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, hein, Rô? - Patty perguntou jogando uma almofada na irmã.

- Parem com isso garotas! – disse Shiryu que estava entre as duas, e era o que mais levava almofadas nas costas e no rosto. - Estou cansado de falar que a Shunrei é uma irmã para mim, quando é que você vai parar com isso, Rô? – olhando para a cunhada.

- Mal casou e já trai a minha princesinha! Esse cabeludo safado!! - Touya resmungou, ainda escondido na escada.

- Crianças! Olha a bagunça! – Kath ralhou ficando em pé com as mãos na cintura.

Patty e Rô trocaram um olhar maroto, a atacaram a mãe com almofadas também.

- Olha o barulho. – disse Kath tentando se esquivar. - O pai de vocês vai acordar! - alertou, fazendo-as pararem na hora.

- Seria tão maravilhoso se o papai aceitasse o Shiryu. – disse Patt suspirando pesadamente. - Ele deveria saber que sempre estará no meu coração...

- Minha princesinha é tão sensível... – Touya se emocionou ao ouvir a filha.

- Que mesmo amando o Shiryu, eu nunca deixaria de ama-lo. Afinal, apesar de todas as coisas, ele é o melhor papai do mundo. – continuou Patty.

- Minha filhinha, eu também te amo... – Touya falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O dia que o papai aceitasse o Shiryu, eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. - Patty falou baixinho, sendo abraçada pelo marido. - Será que ele não percebe que essa implicância toda me magoa?

- Filha, não fique assim. Seu pai vai parar com essa implicância toda, NÃO É MESMO, TOUYA? – Kath gritou olhando para a direção da escada.

Touya saiu do seu esconderijo com os olhos vermelhos e assoando o nariz.

- Papai, você estava aí o tempo todo? – Patty perguntou se desvencilhando do marido.

- Patty, minha filha. - Touya falou indo abraça-la. - Se esse cabeludo projeto de guerreiro chinês a faz tão feliz, eu o aceitarei na família...

- Eu não acredito... – Rô falou de boca aberta, totalmente espantada.

- Verdade? – Patty perguntou com o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Não quero magoar a minha princesinha... – Touya falou emocionado.

- Papai, você é o máximooo!!! - Patty disse apertando as bochechas de Touya.

- Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança, senhor Kinomoto. - Shiryu estendeu a mão para Touya.

- Eu o aceitei na família por minha filha e não porque eu confio em você, seu chinês cabeludo. – Touya disse sem estender a mão continuando abraçado à filha.

- Tinha que ser, papai não é de mudar de opinião de repente... – Rô resmungou.

-   
- Touya!! Está ofendendo o Shiryu. – Kath ralhou com o marido.

- Não se preocupe senhora Kinomoto. Eu tenho muita paciência e tenho certeza que um dia, o meu sogro e eu nos daremos muito bem! – Shiryu disse otimista.

- Não me chame de "meu sogro", é senhor Kinomoto para você, seu abusado. – Touya encarou o "genro" bravo.

- Mais vai ter que ter muiiita paciência mesmo!! – Rô continuava resmungando no seu canto.

- Ah... papai... - Patty falou fazendo carinha de choro.

- Tá bem, tá bem... - rodando os olhos, Touya estendeu a mão para Shiryu. - Seja bem vindo à família, meu rapaz! – falou com a maior má vontade desse mundo.

- Sinto-me honrado, senhor Kinomoto. - Shiryu respondeu apertando a mão do sogro.

- Hoje foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!!!! - Patty eufórica, pulava, abraçando os dois.

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Touya! - Kath falou se juntando ao abraço.

- Papai, você é o melhor!! - Rô falou se agarrando ao pescoço do pai. - Posso convidar o Choco para o jantar? – melhor aproveitar a boa vontade dele.

- Aquele selvagem? - Touya gritou se desvencilhando de todos. - Já é pedir demais por hoje!!!

É, não foi dessa vez, pensou Rô.

- Enquanto eu vou ver o que faço para o jantar... Patty e Shiryu poderiam ir arrumando o quarto de vocês dois... – Kath sugeriu se dirigindo à cozinha.

- Como assim, "o quarto de vocês dois"? - Touya perguntaou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ehehehe... Sabe, papai... é que nos casamos assim tão rápido... bem... - Patty tentou dizer meio sem graça.

- Desembucha, Patty! – Touya falou impaciente.

- Mamãe nos deixou morar aqui por um tempo. – falou rápido e de uma vez só.

Touya com o punho levantado, partiu para cima de Shiryu.

- Ora, seu irresponsável! – foi seguro pela esposa que voltara da cozinha quando ouviu o primeiro grito e pela Rô. - Quer dizer que seqüestra a minha filha, se casa com ela sem a minha permissão e não tem onde morar? – agora ele já berrava.

- Calma senhor Kinomoto. – Shiryu tentava acalmar os ânimos do sogro. - Íamos para a mansão Kido, mas a Patty não gosta muito da Saori e a sua esposa nos ofereceu a casa por uns tempos...

- E isso também sem o meu consentimento, não é mesmo, querida! – Touya falou virando-se para a esposa.

- Touya, é só por uns tempos... – Kath tentou explicar, mas foi interrompida.

- Quanto tempo? Um dia? Um mês? Anos? E depois esse cavaleiro usurpador me toma a casa também? – Touya já ultrapassara os limites.

- Eu tenho um cargo muito bom na Fundação Graad, fechei acordo para comprar uma casa em Tókyo ontem, por isso nos casamos subitamente, já que o senhor nunca deixaria a Patty se casar comigo.

- Não quero mais brigas. Para mim, chega papai. Não vamos ficar lhe incomodando, não é mesmo Dragãozinho? – Patty falou séria virando-se para o marido.

- Ela o chama de Dragãozinho? – Touya registrou apenas o apelido.

- Sim, vamos ficar num hotel por uns dias e depois partimos para Tokyo. – Sghiryu disse à esposa.

- Quando você estiver mais calmo, volto para conversarmos, papai. - Patty falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Shiryu abriu a porta para a esposa e saíram da casa dos Kinomoto. Agora Patty era uma Suyama e ficaria com seu Dragãozinho para sempre.

- Viu o que fez, Touya? Está feliz agora? - Kath bradou com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto antes que sobre para mim... – Rô mais que rapidamente escapuliu da sala.

- Perdi a minha princesinha... de vez... - Touya falou com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Não, você não a perdeu... - Kath se aproximou do marido pondo a mão no ombro dele, num gesto de consolo. - Apenas tem que entender que ela cresceu, querido.

- É eu sei, meu amor... mas tinha que ser um Chinês? E ainda cabeludo??! - Touya perguntou um pouquinho indignado ainda, olhando para os belos olhos da esposa.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo! - Kath resmungou rodando os olhos.

**_By Patty_**

Notas da Rô:-

Oi Pessoal...sem notas hoje...eheheheh...mas prometo uma super nota no próximo capítulo.

A primeira história foi escrita pela Kath e essa segunda pela Patty, espero que vc tenham se divertido..eheheheh

Super beijos

Rosana (Rô)


	6. Capítulo 06

OS KINOMOTO

Capítulo VI

- Este restaurante é maravilhoso, querido. – Kath disse terminando de jantar.

- Que bom que gostou, Kath. Eu achei que seria melhor sairmos um pouco de casa.

- Sair? Por quê? – Kath indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe como é... anda acontecendo muita coisa nas nossas vidas ultimamente. A morte do seu pai... que Deus, ou melhor que o diabo o tenha...

- É verdade... anda acontecendo muita coisa... – Kath acabou concordando com o marido, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Mas o importante é que estamos juntos. - Touya continuou, enquanto segurava uma das mãos da esposa entre as suas.

- Sim... – Kath falou sorrindo para o marido. - Ah! Com esta confusão toda acabei esquecendo de lhe contar uma novidade!

- Novidade- Touya perguntou franzindo a testa. - Eu morro de medo destas suas novidades... o que é desta vez?

- É sobre... – ela começou mas já foi interrompida pelo marido.

- Já sei... já sei.. é sobre a Patty! Eu não quero saber o que ela anda fazendo com aquele cabeludo! Onde já se viu? A minha princesinha, casada com um cavaleiro, sei lá de que pseudo deusa e que nem cavalo tem! Que futuro ele vai dar para nossa menina? – falou em tom dramático tampando os olhos com a mão e balançando a cabeça, desolado.

- Não é sobre a Patty... – Kath disse, sendo interrompida novamente, antes que pudesse dizer algo mais.

- Não vai me dizer que é sobre a Rô? – perguntou levantando a cabeça e encarando a esposa, assustado. - Não! – quase gritou colocando a mão no peito. – Ai meu coração! – falou superando a dramaticidade anterior. - Eu já sei! Ela resolveu levar a sério aquele namorico com aquele outro cavaleiro desmontado que não tem futuro! Vê se um grande homem teria um apelido de Chocolate.

- É choco... - Kath sussurrou olhando envergonhada para os outros clientes do restaurante que observam e cochicham sobre o marido.

- Choco! – agora Touya já berrava.

- O apelido do Seiya.

- Piorou! Nem um apelido completo aquele moleque tem! Bem... pelo menos ele não é chinês... – dos males o menor, Touya pensou.

- Agora chega! Assim não d�! – Kath levantou-se, indignada.

- Kath, você não percebe que aqueles cavaleiros não podem dar estabilidade para nossas filhas? – Touya tentou argumentar, também se levantando.

- Touya! Vc é um neurótico!

- A Rô! Ela quer sair de casa, não é? Ah não! Já perdi uma filha, não posso perder outra! Ai meu coração... Ai meu coração... – Touya se superava na atuação dramática.

- Não é sobre a Rô... - Kath falou, olhando incrédula para o teatro do marido.

- Não- Touya perguntou, parando o ataque cardíaco e olhando para a esposa.

- Não. – ela respondeu calmamente negando com a cabeça.

- Agora então eu posso respirar... – ele falou ajeitado-se na cadeira um tanto constrangido, arrumando a roupa e tentando voltando a normalidade. - Vamos pedir a sobremesa, querida? – perguntou como se não houvesse acontecido nada de estranho nos últimos minutos.

- Você sabe que eu gosto... – Kath começou a dizer, sentando-se enfim em frente do marido.

- Eu sei! – Touya interrompendo-a. - Não precisa falar que eu sei que você gosta de... – com expressão furiosa engoliu em seco, tentando se acalmar. - não gosto de lembrar daquele... – as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam sair.

- For favor um musse de chocolate. – Kath pediu para o garçom.

- E para o senhor... – Garçom virou-se para Touya que estava estatelado no chão.

- Tudo, menos...

- Sorvete de creme, por favor... ele anda alérgico a chocolate... – Kath pediu pelo marido dando uma piscada conspiratória para o garçom.

- Sim senhora. – o garçom disse olhando o homem cair de novo no chão.

- Bem... - Touya começou sentando-se na cadeira e tentando voltar as suas faculdades mentais. - ... e o que você queria falar comigo, querida? Já sei... é sobre o seu pai, não é? – perguntou recebendo um aceno negativo da esposa. - Então é sobre o casamento da sua mãe... - Kath negou novamente. - Já sei. É sobre o seu novo padrasto... sua irmã... Ah desisto! – falou enfim ao ver todas as suas indicações serem negadas.

- Não é nada disso... - Kath disse dando risada da impaciência do marido. É que semana passada eu fui ao médico e...

- Médico! – Touya gritou levantando-se. - Como assim? O que você tem querida? – perguntou assustado.

- Olha o mico, Touya! – Kath sussurrou constrangida. - Senta e fica quieto! – acabou ordenando.

Touya sentou-se com os olhos arregalados e apertando as mãos de forma nervosa. Ia abrir a boca para falar novamente...

- Deixa eu terminar de falar? – Kath disse brava.

Touya acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, concordando com ela, e resolveu ficar em silêncio.

- Bem eu fui ao médico e fiz um exame apenas para ter certeza de uma coisa...

- C-certeza? – Touya disse não conseguindo ficar quieto nem por um segundo, colocou a mão no peito, pronto para ter outro ataque cardíaco.

- Isso mesmo... Touya, eu estou grávida! – anunciou enfim sorrindo.

PUMPH

- Touya! – Kath gritou correndo para o lado do marido.

- O que foi, senhora? – o garçom aproximou-se apresado.

- Não se preocupe... ele é sempre assim... – Kath tranqüilizou o moço, ajoelhando-se ao lado do marido que desmaiara.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

****

_Meses depois..._

Kath desfilava uma enorme barriga pela casa enquanto dava os últimos preparativos no almoço que teriam em família. Rô, estava preparando o macarrão enquanto Touya mexia a panela do molho.

- Ai ai ai... ainda bem que falta pouco... – Kath falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Está tudo bem? Sente alguma coisa, querida? – Touya perguntou virando-se para a esposa.

- Nada não... só cansaço... se não fosse o ultra-som eu podia jurar que estava esperando gêmeos novamente! – ela falou sorrindo enquanto passava a mão na barriga enorme.

- Pelo tamanho desta barriga, não é de se espantar. – Rô concordou com a mãe.

O telefone da sala tocou e a jovem Kinomoto abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Deve ser o Choco! – falou seguindo para a sala.

- Ela largou o macarrão pela metade. - Touya reclamou, observando a filha sair saltitando.

- Como assim? Desde quando é preciso ficar cuidando do macarrão o tempo todo? Daqui a pouco ele está bom, e ela o tira da água.

- Mas e se ele cozinhar mais rápido do que aquele papo bobo que ela fica tendo com aquele cavaleiro de meia tigela? – Touya resmungou contrariado.

- Aí eu tiro o macarrão. – Kath disse calmamente.

- Nada disso! Kath, você já vai entrar no nono mês, deve ficar descansadinha. Pode deixar que eu tiro.

- Você é demais, Touya- Kath falou beijando a bochecha dele.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. Ultimamente você apenas tem falado que eu sou neurótico.

- Não abusa. - Kath disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Falando em abusar... Touya...

- Ai lá vem você com esta voz doce... o que vai me pedir? – ele perguntou fitando-a de lado.

- É sobre a Patty. Eu a convidei e o Shiryu, esposo dela, para almoçarem conosco. – ela enfatizou com a voz "esposo".

- Faz muito tempo que não vejo minha princesinha. - Touya falou saudoso, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Então, vamos tentar parecer uma família "normal" hoje? – Kath perguntou esperançosa.

- Está bem... tenho que me conformar que a minha princesinha virou esposa de um cavaleiro desmontado.

- E tem outra coisinha... – Kath falou rápido para aproveitar a boa vontade do marido.

- Outra? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Sim. A Rô e o Seiya estão namorando há muito tempo...

- Como assim namorando há muito tempo? Que negócio é este? Eu não autorizei namoro nenhum! – falou indignado.

- Temos que encarar a verdade, a Rô está namorando o Seiya e eu não quero que isso se torne uma batalha, por isso eu o convidei também. – Kath disse tudo de uma vez.

- Você não criou uma batalha e sim uma guerra! – Touya bradou erguendo a mão que segurava a colher de mexer o molho de tomate, no processo, jogou um pouco de molho em si mesmo e no chão da cozinha.

- Pára com isso, Touya. Vamos tentar hoje... por nossa filhinha que está vindo. – Kath falou fazendo um leve carinho na barriga.

- Está bem. – ele acalmou-se. - Vai ser por você, bebê. – continuou abaixando até a barriga da esposa e tocando-a de leve.

- Sim! Marjarie ficará muito feliz com certeza!

O bebê deu uma leve mexida na barriga da mãe como se estivesse concordando com ela.

_By Kath Kinomoto_

Notas da Rô- 

Oi gente! Queria pedir desculpas a quem anda acompanhando as maluquices da minha família. Sinto ter demorado para postar o capítulo. Meus pais vão me matar, mas acabei esquecendo.

Foi mal, prometo fazer o possível p tentar atualizar toda semana, mesmo pq os últimos capítulos eu não postei nem no mansão, então tem novidades na área.

Mãe, Pai, desculpa aí...hihihihi... mas o Seiya anda tomando todo meu tempo...aiai..Chocolate...

Beijocas

Rô

**Notas da Kath:**

Ninguém merece um esposo como Touya Kinomoto, não é? É bom mesmo! Por que só eu que mereço! Ai de alguma perua que resolva achar que merece ele! Hehehe

Bem, este capítulo foi a introdução de um novo membro da família! A caçulinha Marjarie... a atuação dela foi pequena (Claro estava dentro da minha barriga!) mas ela já está sentindo o drama que é ser uma Kinomoto!

Bem vinda à família, Marjarie! Espero que sobreviva! Hahaha

Ai que saudades da minha filhinha Patty! Espero que esteja bem na China...

Beijocas a todos

Kath


	7. Capítulo 07

_AS KINOMOTO_

Capitulo VIII

Almoço em Família

Rô estava dando os últimos retoques na arrumação da mesa quando a campainha tocou, junto com ela seu coração disparou e ela sussurrou:

- Chocolate! – dando um sorriso animado. - Eu atendo! – gritou e saiu disparada em direção à porta.

- Ela tem que correr? – resmungou Touya, sentado no sof�, tendo os pés da esposa sobre seu colo.

- Ah Touya, não vai começar, sua filha está apaixonada.

- Ela não tem idade para estar apaixonada Kath, já me basta ter perdido a Patty.

Rô abriu a porta e mal deu tempo de Seiya falar oi, ela se atirou nos braços dele dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, no qual ele correspondeu de imediato.

Os dois separaram-se meio ofegantes.

- Ele não está aí? – Seiya perguntou lançando um olhar por cima da cabeça da namorada.

- Claro que está.

Seiya mais que depressa a colocou no chão e afastou-se um pouco.

- Você está com medo do meu pai? – Rô perguntou irônica.

- Eu não sou covarde. – ele disse meio altivo.

- Nossa, então você finge muito bem.

- Engraçadinha.

- Deixa disso Seiya, meu pai mais ladra do que morde, além do mais ele tem outras preocupações na cabeça no momento, como o nascimento da minha irmãzinha.

- Não sei não, seu pai não deixa nada por menos, e ele ainda não esqueceu que apanhou de mim da última vez.

- Pelo amor de Deus nem toca nesse assunto, não quero outra briga. - Rô falou horrorizada. - Vamos entrar. – convidou depois de alguns segundos, tentando manter a calma e não pensar no que o pai faria quando descobrisse a verdade.

Mas Seiya a segurou pela mão.

- Rô, e aquele outro assunto?

- Tá maluco? Nesse você não pode nem pensar, ouviu bem? – Rô falou assustada e quase entrando em pânico.

- Mas nós estamos adiando, as coisas não vão melhorar, você sabe. – ele falou lançando-lhe um olhar de cima em baixo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas deixa minha mãe ter o bebê primeiro, depois a gente fala com eles. Nós precisamos da ajuda dela, essa notícia pode acabar com meu pai. Você sabe que ele andou tendo uns colapsos, com o casamento às pressas da Patty, e depois a mamãe ficando grávida. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo.

- Eu não sei não, seria melhor falar logo de uma vez. Ou então...

- Não Seiya, se eu fizer o mesmo que a Patty, as coisas vão piorar ainda mais. – ela continuou negando, teimosa.

- Rô, quando é que você vai se dar conta que o que nós fizemos, é pior do que a Patty ter fugido para se casar com o Shiryu?

Rô soltou um profundo suspiro, seu pai iria matá-la, isto é, se ele não morresse antes, é claro.

- Depois a gente pensa nisso, vem. – e nem deu tempo a ele de responder, já foi puxando-o em direção a sala. - Pai, mãe, o Seiya chegou.

- Sra. Kinomoto, a senhora está linda como sempre. – disse Seiya tentando ser gentil, mas percebendo o olhar gelado que o pai da namorada lançou-lhe.

Rô quase gemeu, fala errada.

- Já não basta ficar dando em cima da minha filha, agora também em cima da minha mulher. – Touya rosnou.

- Touya!

- Pai. – Kath e Rô falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu só quis ser gentil Sr. Kinomoto, o senhor está muito bem, nem parece que teve um colapso nervoso.

Agora as duas gemeram.

Touya ia retrucar quando Kath interveio.

- Seiya, seja bem vindo a nossa casa, temos muito gosto em tê-lo aqui hoje.

- Muito obrigado.

- Então você já arrumou um emprego decente? – Touya não ia ficar quieto por muito tempo

- Pai, eu tenho muito orgulho do Choco ser um cavaleiro de bronze. – Rô disse apertando a mão do namorado. - Mesmo sendo para proteger aquele projeto de Deusa. – ela completou com cara nada amigável.

- Mas esse emprego não dá futuro, se pelo menos ele subisse para cavaleiro de prata, mas está sempre na mesma não é?

Seiya já estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Eu gosto do meu emprego, e não, não pretendo mudar. – ele falou sério. – Além dos mais aprendi técnicas de luta que me ajudam a proteger outras pessoas, sua filha por exemplo.

Rô fechou os olhos com força.

- Sei, protegê-la como daquela vez em que lhe dei uma surra. – Touya falou irônico.

- O senhor não quer dizer como daquela vez em que EU lhe dei aquela surra? – Seiya retrucou.

- Acho que você está equivocado, eu o afastei da minha princesa primeiro. – Touya já estava em pé dando de dedo no peito do cavaleiro.

- E eu dei-lhe um soco no rosto, que aposto o senhor viu estrelas. – respondeu Seiya afastando o dedo do sogro de seu peito.

- Eu bati em você erguendo-o como se fosse uma pluma.

A discussão continuava acirrada, com um se vangloriando mais que o outro.

Kath e Rô ficaram de lado olhando-os, não adiantaria mesmo dizer nada.

- Mãe, o pai vai mudar algum dia?

Kath abraçou a filha lançando um olhar entre amoroso e resignado em direção ao marido.

- Não querida, seu pai não vai mudar nunca. Tenho dó da minha filhota que está para nascer. – falou colocando a mão na barriga. – Ao mesmo tempo em que ele vai amá-la muito, acredito que vai prendê-la dentro do quarto até completar uns 40 anos. Seu defeito é que ele é protetor em exagero.

- Ela vai tirar de letra, isto é, tomara que ela também não namore mais um cavaleiro de bronze, papai não iria resistir.

- Não iria mesmo.

- Ainda mais com a notícia que está vindo por aí. – acrescentou Rô bem baixinho.

_By Rô_

- Ora essa, seu cavaleiro desmontado! Acha mesmo que me bateu? – as coisas pareciam piorar a cada segundo.

- Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Bronze! Devia me agradecer por estar protegendo as pessoas da Terra!

- As pessoas da TERRA? Você não consegue nem se proteger... – Touya ironizou.

A campainha tocou e os dois nem notaram, continuaram com a discussão. Rô foi abrir a porta.

- Que bom que vieram! Eu acho... - apontou com os olhos para Touya e Seiya discutindo.

Patty e Shiryu postaram-se na sala, ao lado de Kath, observando a discussão dos dois esquentados.

- Você é um louco que pensa que suas filhas nasceram só para você! – Seiya resolveu mudar de tática.

- Como ousa me insultar em minha própria casa! Eu tenho razão em não querer que minhas princesinhas se envolvam com pessoas mal educadas como VOCÊ, SEU CAVALEIRO DE MEIA TIGELA! – agora Touya já gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Já disse que sou um CAVALEIRO com muito ORGULHO, ouviu bem! – Seiya gritou alguns decibéis, mais alto.

- Há quanto tempo eles estão nessa? - Patty perguntou baixinho.

- Faz uns minutos, vocês não perderam muita coisa. - Rô respondeu também falando baixo.

Kath tentava chamar a atenção de Touya, mas ele não ouvia e continuava com a discussão.

- Eles estão assim tão exaltados por que vocês contaram "aquilo"? – Patty perguntou mais baixo ainda.

- Aquilo o quê? - Shiryu se interessou ouvindo os sussurros entre Patty e Rô.

- Não! – Rô fez que não ouviu a pergunta do cunhado. - Está louca Patty? Com o que vocês fizeram, - olhou para Shiryu e depois para a irmã - o papai não agüentaria... e também tem a vinda da nossa irmãzinha...

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Shiryu agora estava um tanto quanto confuso.

Não acha melhor acabarmos com esse bate-boca? – Patty fez que não ouviu o marido, prometera segredo à Rô.

- Mas como? – Rô mostrou-se duvidosa.

- Patty, olha lá o que você vai fazer... – Shiryu falou segurando a mão da esposa.

- Olha só... - ela falou e depois se aproximou dos dois brigões. – PAPAIIIIII! - gritou no ouvido de Touya.

- É melhor ficar quieto, seu cavaleiro... – Touya se interrompeu no meio da frase. - WOWWW! Meu ouvido! - exclamou de dor depois que Patty deu um berro.

- Ela sabe como chamar a atenção das pessoas, não? – Shiryu estava impressionando com o método da esposa.

- Papai, não tem vergonha não? – Patty de braços cruzados deu bronca no pai. - Não vê que a Marjarie pode estar incomodada com esse barulho de vocês dois? - apontou para a barriga da mãe.

- Você veio minha princesinha! Você voltou para o papai! – Touya exclamou abrindo um sorriso e abraçando Patty.

- Como vai senhor Kinomoto? – Shiryu acenou com um sorrisinho irônico.

- VOCÊ! - Touya soltou Patty imediatamente, fechando a expressão. - Você trouxe esse chinês cabeludo! – perguntou, agora olhando para Patty.

- Chinês cabeludo... – Seiya falou, fingindo segurar a risada.

Rô fez sinal para Seiya ficar de boca fechada. Kath, a essa altura, sentou-se no sof�, acariciando a barriga, como se fizesse carinho na filhinha que estava para chegar.

- Papai, acalme-se! Respire fundo! - Patty falou apertando a bochecha do pai. - Busque na sua memória que eu e Shiryu nos casamos! CA-SA-MOS! Lembra-se?

- Eu me lembro, filhinha, mas precisava trazê-lo aqui? – Touya falou desconsolado.

- Papai querido, por favor. - Patty manteve a calma, e pegando a outra bochecha de Touya, ficaram os dois cara a cara. - Eu sei que ainda existe um pouco de sanidade em algum lugar aí dentro... esforce-se, não podemos fazer a mamãe passar nervoso... ou o senhor se esqueceu que ela está GRÁVIDA? – gritou soltando as bochechas do pai.

- Caraca, Cabeludo... essa sua esposa é brava, hein? - Seiya agora ao lado de Shiryu, assistia a tudo meio fascinado com o método de Patty.

- Não se esqueça que ela irmã da SUA namorada. – Shiryu riu de lado, fazendo Seiya franzir a testa.

- A KATH! - Touya exclamou dando um tapa na própria testa. Procurou pela esposa que estava sentada no sof�, entretida com sua barriga. Ele correu até ela. - Meu amor, você está bem? Desculpe-me... - olhando para a barriga de Kath. - Querida Marjarie, desculpe o papai, viu! Ele não quis te assustar, mas as suas irmãs não sabem escolher o namorados...

PAPAI! – Patty e Rô exclamaram.

- Eu sei que você não vai me decepcionar, não é, minha nova princesinha? - Touya ainda falando com Marjarie, fez que não ouviu as filhas mais velhas. - Com você vai ser bem diferente! Tenho certeza que você terá juízo... – falava esperançoso.

- Já chega, Touya. – Kath falou tirando Touya de cima de sua barriga e levantando-se. - Vai acabar assustando a Marjarie. Agora que você já parou de atacar as nossas visitas, vamos almoçar e nada de dar ataques, ok?

- Hum! Estou com uma fome! - Seiya exclamou animado, esfregando as mãos.

- Não estou dizendo que ser Cavaleiro desmontado não tem futuro? Esse aí já está passando fome, coitado... - Touya falou olhando de esguelha.

O que disse, sogrinho? – Shiryu perguntou.

- SOGRINHO!

- De novo, não... – Patty falou com as mãos no rosto.

_By Patty_

Notas da Rô:- 

Oi gente, mais um capítulo da saga Kinomoto... Foi mal a demora...E as coisas esquentam ainda mais na nossa casa...um grande segredo aguarda o coitado do meu pai...hihihihi

A gente se vê.

Notas da Marjarie:- 

Hehehehe mesmo na barriga da mamy eu não deixo de acompanhar tudo o que minhas maninhas andam aprontando e me divirto muito... mas às vezes dá uma peninha do papi, ainda bem q a mamy está sempre cuidando dele... hum, mas estou preocupada, q será q o papi fará quando eu nascer? E ainda tem esse segredo da minha mana mais velha aiaiai, espero q o coração do papi se mantenha forte...

Beijinhos


	8. Capítulo 08

**_Os Kinomoto_**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

O nascimento de Marjarie 

- O que disse, sogrinho? – Shiryu perguntou.

- SOGRINHO!

- De novo, não... – Patty falou com as mãos no rosto.

- Vá com calma colega! Ainda não engoli este casamento, ou melhor, este seqüestro da minha filhinha! – Touya falou em tom severo.

- Sogrinho... que tal a gente... – Shiryu ainda tentou apaziguar, mas definitivamente, Touya odiava ser chamado de sogrinho.

- Sogrinho o caramba!

Pronto, já estava Touya discutindo com os dois rapazes, Seiya havia entrado no meio novamente. Era incrível como o Pégaso adorava um bate boca com o Kinomoto.

Patty e Rô sentaram-se cada uma ao lado da mãe que acariciava a barriga de leve enquanto assistiam a discussão dos três. De repente Kath começou a sentir um incômodo. Fez uma cara feia que foi logo percebida por Rô.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe? – a filha mais velha perguntou.

- Acho que a Marjarie não está agüentando mais e resolveu sair de uma vez para dar um cascudo no seu pai. - Kath falou apertando a barriga.

- Como, mamãe? – Patty perguntou virando-se para a mãe.

- Pode ser alarme falso, mas acho que a irmãzinha de vocês quer nascer de uma vez... – Kath disse sorrindo.

Rô e Patty levantaram-se desesperadas gritando para o Pai que continuava a brigar com os dois "genros".

- PAPAI... – Rô gritou.

- Não adianta defender Rô. Este seu namorado não tem futuro...

- ... A Mamãe... – Patty completou, mas o pai não a deixou continuar.

- A sua mãe é uma mulher doce e vocês conseguem enrolá-la com este negócio de amor para l�, amor para c�, mas sou eu, o pai de vocês, que vejo as coisas de forma crua e dura e por isso sei que estes dois... - apontou para os dois cavaleiros. - ...não podem dar um futuro bom para as MINHAS princesinhas.

- Não é nada disso, papai. - Patty falou segurando o braço direito de Touya.

- Presta atenção... – Rô segurando o braço esquerdo do pai tentava ajudar a fazê-lo prestar atenção.

- Um dia, um dia minhas meninas, vocês darão valor as palavras de seu velho pai e... – Touya ia começar um de seus extensos sermões.

- Querido... hospital... já... – Kath resolveu interferir, parando a frente de Touya.

- Como? – ele perguntou espantado.

A mamãe vai ter o bebê! – Rô quase gritou.

**_ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS..._**

Seiya e Shiryu estavam esperando na sala de visitas, as suas respectivas namorada e esposa, enquanto elas davam atenção à mãe e ao pai.

Rô estava ao lado da mãe na sala de parto, enquanto Patty tentava controlar o pai de ter um ataque nervoso e invadir a sala de cirurgia, ou era bem capaz da mãe não dar a luz e sim um soco no marido pelo escândalo que ele faria com certeza. Os minutos passaram depressa até que um grito eufórico foi ouvido.

- NASCEU! A minha pequenininha nasceu! - Touya começou a correr pelo corredor.

Os dois rapazes sorriram um para o outro satisfeitos, e também aliviados. Com certeza, pela alegria do homem, tudo tinha dado certo.

- Minha pequenininha nasceu! - Touya exclamou entrando na sala onde a dupla estava, por um segundo esquecido de quem eles eram.

- Meus parabéns, sogri... quer dizer Senhor Kinomoto. – Shiryu falou depois de ter sido empurrado por Seiya para frente.

- Ah que isso, Cabeludo! Me dá um abraço! – Touya falou sorrindo.

O rapaz ficou estático enquanto o homem o abraçava dando tapinhas nas costas. Seiya sentindo-se mais confiante aproximou-se dos dois.

- Parabéns aí, sogrinho. – falou animado.

- Hei! Você ainda não casou com a minha Rô! - Touya afastou-se de Shiryu e lançou um olhar em chamas para o rapaz.

É só uma questão de tempo... – Seiya falou sorrindo meio sem graça. - Sabe como é, a vida anda difícil, so... senhor Kinomoto.

Touya ficou em silêncio analisando os dois rapazes que não conseguiam esconder a apreensão.

- Bem hoje é dia de festa, então eu vou fingir que só hoje eu aceitei vocês. – decidiu enfim aliviar, tirou três charutos do bolso, dois deles enfiando um na boca de cada rapaz. - Vamos comemorar a chegada da minha pequena Marjarie. Fogo! Onde posso achar fogo?

Os dois cavaleiros observaram o homem saindo da sala procurando um isqueiro, tiraram os charutos da boca e os analisaram.

Será que é maconha? – Seiya olhou desconfiado para o charuto.

- O sogrinho não ia usar isso... – Shiryu falou também olhando para o charuto.

- E se ele foi chamar a polícia para nos encontrar com o bagulho nas mãos dentro de um hospital? É cana na certa. - Seiya disse olhando suspeito para os lados.

- Você está começando a ficar neurótico também... acho que isso pega... – Shiryu falou olhando para o amigo.

Vai que ele desconfiou do que eu e a Rô... hummm... você sabe...

Na verdade eu não sei. – Shiryu disse, enfim descobriria o que a esposa e cunhada tanto cochichavam.

Ele me matar seria pouco para o nível de insanidade dele. – Seiya falou parecendo não ter ouvido Shiryu. - Ele arquitetaria um plano terrível contra mim. – continuou enquanto cheirava o charuto. - Isso aqui cheira mal à beça. Deve ser uma droga mais forte...

- Ser�? – Shiryu ficou indeciso, ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida, analisando o seu charuto.

Nunca devemos confiar em um pai louco... – Seiya disse enfim.

Voltei! - Touya falou aparecendo de repente e dando um susto nos dois rapazes. - E trouxe o homem! - falou puxando Syaoran para dentro da sala.

- É tira! – Seiya mal conseguiu falar assustado.

Eu não fumo, não bebo, não cheiro, não faço nada. - Shiryu começou a recitar, contagiado pelo amigo, escondendo o charuto no bolso da calça.

Eu não fiz... - Seiya virou-se de costas. - puf... nada... – acabou comendo o charuto.

Quem são eles, Kinomoto? – Syaoran perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

São cavaleiros de lata... quer dizer... prata... – Touya falou.

Bronze. – Shiryu corrigiu.

Ah é bronze... não está na hora de fazer um upgrade? Bem, deixa isso para outra hora. Queima um daqueles teu bagulho, moleque. – Touya falou virando-se para o cunhado.

Como é? – Seiya perguntou assustado, virando-se com a boca cheia e os olhos arregalados.

Sei que está feliz sogrinho, mas estamos num hospital, não é bom fumar isso aqui. - Shiryu estava tão assustado quanto o amigo.

É tradição de família. – Touya disse de cenho franzindo. - Vam bora, Li! Queima logo isso! – apressou.

Deus do fogo, vinde a mim. - Syaoran resmungou rodando os olhos.

Os dois rapazes olharam o talismã queimando.

Fiz pela Kath... Não sou isqueiro ambulante. – Syaoran falou um tanto quanto emburrado.

À minha princesinha. - Touya falou acendendo o charuto dele.

O homem olhou para os dois rapazes com desconfiança, porém seus olhos fixaram em Seiya que estava cuspindo o charuto num vaso de planta. Balançou a cabeça desolado.

Este pessoal não sabe viver sob pressão... – Touya falou desconsolado.

By Kath

Notas da Rosana:- 

Oi pessoal... o Choco tá muito engraçado nessa parte...eheheheh..finalmente minha irmã nasceu..eba...

Ah pessoal, nem reparem, mas a Marjarie vai crescer bem rápido nuns capítulos aí p frente...eu já devo ter dito em notas passadas q a gente n tem idade...ehehehe...é tudo muito maluco isso...

Como faz tempo que não posto, dessa vez a coisa vai andar bastante rápido...

Beijos da Família...


	9. Capítulo 09

_Os Kinomoto_

CAPÍTULO 09

A Partida

Alguns dias depois que a nova integrante da Família Kinomoto nasceu, todos estavam reunidos na sala, admirando o lindo bebê. Marjarie estava nos braços da mãe, que a enchia de carinhos a todo instante. Touya do lado, babando, enquanto observava sua rainha com sua nova princesinha. Ele estava de tão bom humor que nem se importava muito com a presença dos genros, só tinha olhos para o bebê. Rô estava sentada abraçada ao Seiya. Mas essa tranqüilidade durou pouco. Patty, ao lado de Shiryu, deu um comunicado a sua família que deixou seu pai descontrolado.

- VOCÊS O QUÊÊ? – Touya gritou depois de levantar-se bruscamente do sofá.

- Calma, querido... vai assustar a Marjarie... – Kath pediu.

- Querida, você não escutou o que a Patty disse! – ele não acreditava na tranqüilidade de sua esposa.

- Sogrinho, não é o fim do mundo... Só iremos para outro país. – Shiryu tentou acalmar os ânimos.

- É papai... Não vamos morrer ou coisa assim...

- Choco... acho que fica para próxima para contarmos aquilo... – Rô cochichou no ouvido do namorado.

- Até quando vamos adiar isso? – Seiya perguntou também cochichando.

- Você não vê que o meu pai pode não agüentar essas notícias bombásticas de uma vez? – Rô usava essa desculpa para adiar mais uma vez o grande segredo.

- Mas esse chinês cabeludo não disse que se mudariam para Tókio? Por que não ficam no Japão mesmo? Por que escolheram sair do país? – Touya tentava faze-los mudarem de opinião.

- Papai, a fundação Graad quer atuar mais efetivamente em outros países, e aquela Deusa de meia tigela confiou cargos importantes para Shiryu, Seiya e os outros... Estava na hora daquela mulherzinha dar um cargo a altura do meu Dragãozinho... pelo menos ficaremos longe dela...

- O bom é que o Choco ficou com a sede do Japão mesmo, assim ele fica pertinho de mim... – Rô falou enlaçando o pescoço do namorado.

- Mas ficará longe de sua família, Patty! Sua irmã acabou de nascer... – Touya nem tinha ouvido a filha mais velha, estava atônito por sua princesa do meio ir para outro país.

- E você está assustando a Marjarie... – Kath ainda tentava acalma-lo.

- E nós nos casamos e ainda não temos a nossa casa, Papai... Não aconteceu o mesmo com o senhor quando se casou com a mamãe? O senhor saiu da casa do vovô para ter a sua família...

- Isso é verdade... – Kath concordou com a filha.

- E teremos bons empregos na sede de Xangai. Saori... – nesse ponto Rô botou a o dedo na boca como quem vai vomitar. - ... tem plena consciência que lá ainda há grandes injustiças sociais... por isso me ofereceu o cargo de diretor desse país.

- Shiryu, quem deu essa idéia foi você mesmo, não venha falar que a Saori pensou nas pessoas que precisam de ajuda... – Patty falou ao marido.

- Mas vocês vão logo para aquela terra? Onde está cheio de chineses? Me dá até coceira só de pensar! – Touya falou encolhendo os ombros como se estivesse se arrepiando todo.

- Papai, não diga uma coisa dessa... o Shiryu é de l�, então ficaria melhor estarmos l�, para agir com a comunidade mais necessitada. E eu vou ajudá-lo no que precisar, não é Dragãozinho? - dando um selinho no marido e fazendo Touya contorcer a cara.

- Já sei, e se a Patty continuasse morando conosco e você fosse para Xangai e de 10 em 10 anos visitasse a minha princesinha? – falou como se uma lampadinha tivesse iluminado acima da sua cabeça lhe dando uma grande idéia. - Há muitos casais que moram em lugares diferentes... – completou.

- Que idéia louca é essa papai! Nunca que eu deixaria o meu Shiryu sozinho... – Patty indignou-se.

- Você prefere ficar com esse chinês cabeludo do que ficar com seu pai? Eu que te vi nascer, te criei, dei carinho... – agora era a hora de apelar.

- Ih.. começou a chantagem emocional... – Rô falou.

- Ele chega a dar medo. Seu pai precisa fazer terapia, sabia? – Seiya olhava o sogro meio fascinado, meio assustado.

- Mamãe... assim não dá... – Patty resolveu apelar para o bom senso da mãe.

- Será que você nunca vai entender que a sua filha cresceu e quer ter a sua própria família, querido? – Kath interferiu.

- Fiquem. – Touya falou, em outra mudança de tática, encarando o casal. - Eu não vou mais implicar com você, tudo bem, você pode ser um cavaleiro desmontado de bronze... aliás, eu posso mandar a sua armadura ser banhada em ouro, assim você ganha status e fica mais a altura da minha Patty... Patty, a sua mãe precisa de você... Eu preciso de você! Fiquem, eu prometo não implicar com esse chinês cabeludo... – prometeu como se estivesse engolindo um remédio super amargo.

- Papai, eu te amo muito. - Patty abraçou o pai de súbito, fazendo-o ficar quieto. - Não importa a distância entre nós, você sempre será o meu querido pai. - falou ao ouvido dele, com a voz embargada - Só que agora, preciso subir mais um degrau, dar mais um passo. Você sempre diz para nós irmos sempre em frente... eu estou indo, mas não quer dizer que vá esquecer o que ficou para trás...

- Patty... - Touya fungou um tanto emocionado, abraçado a filha. - Quando eu disse para você ir sempre em sempre frente, era só para te ensinar a dirigir, você atropelava todas as latas de lixo na calçada girando o volante feito louca... - ele disse dando um sorriso para a filha.

- Então ficará tudo bem não, é? – Patty perguntou aliviada.

- Desde quando eu consigo te impedir de fazer alguma coisa? Desde pequena é assim... foi assim quando eu disse que as tomadas eram perigosas, você não quis me escutar e cutucou com um prego... levou o maior choque e veio chorando para os meus braços... - ele falou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Espero que ele não comece a contar esse tipo de coisa quando chegar a nossa vez... – Rô falou um tanto quanto assustada.

- Não reclama, Rô. Eu me amarraria em ter um pai tão protetor assim. – Seiya disse parecendo um pouquinho emocionado também.

- Então... se eu levar um choque em Xangai ou algo parecido, volto para os seus braços, papai... – Patty falava com o pai.

- Eu vou cuidar da Patty, Sogrinho. – Shiryu resolveu se intrometer.

- Sua vida depende disso, seu chinês cabeludo! Faça a minha princesinha chorar que eu acabo com você! – Touya ameaçou.

- Ele não conseguiria nem arranhar um cavaleiro de bronze... – Seiya resmungou baixinho.

- Não começa, Choco! - Rô bronqueou dando um beliscão nele.

- Eu nunca que faria mal a Patty. - Shiryu sorriu, olhando para a esposa.

- Eu sei... - Touya soltou um suspiro. - Sejam felizes nessa nova etapa de suas vidas. - abraçou os dois. - E nos visitem de vez em quando. Se possível três vezes por semana...

- Papai... só você mesmo... – Patty acabou rindo do pai.

- Quando você partirão? – Kath perguntou

- Em uma hora. – Shiryu respondeu calmo.

- UMA HORA! Esperem mais um ano, assim dá tempo para se organizarem. – Touya afligiu-se.

- Papai é tão exagerado... – Rô falou.

- Papai, já está tudo pronto. – Patty explicou ao pai.

- As malas já estão arrumadas no hotel. – Shiryu disse.

- Deixa eu abraçar a minha filhota. - Kath levantou-se entregando Marjarie para Rô, e dando um forte abraço em Patty.

- Vou sentir muitas saudades, mamãe! Telefono quando chegar lá.

- E você rapaz, cuide bem da nossa Patty! - Kath pediu ao genro abraçando-o também.

- Não se preocupe sra. Kinomoto, a Patty é a pessoa mais importante para mim. – Shiryu garantiu.

- Dá um abraço aqui, baixinha! - Seiya levantou-se e abraçando a cunhada.

Pára de me chamar de baixinha! – ela bronqueou mas abraçou o cunhado. - E... – sussurrou no ouvido de Seiya. - Boa sorte com o papai...

Patty pegou a pequena Marjarie nos braços, despedindo-se da irmãzinha e depois deu um super abraço na irmã.

Patty, vou escrever pra você todos os dias! – falou Rô tão exagerada quanto o pai.

Eu também! – realmente ambas tinham a quem puxar, e voltaram a se abraçar, chorando.

Touya estava ao lado de Kath, paralisado.

- Bem, senhor sogrinho... temos que ir agora ou perderemos o avião. – Shiryu falou.

Patty abraçou o pai pela última vez, Shiryu pegou a mão dela, levando-a para a porta. Ela olhou para trás e viu a sua família toda junta, com o Choco ao lado de Rô e Kath com Marjarie no colo ao lado de Touya. Um pedaço de seu coração ficaria ali para sempre. Sussurrou um "amo vocês" quase inaudível, antes de fechar a porta e partir. Não para sempre, mas por um bom tempo.

- Ela... ela foi embora... – Touya falou ainda um tanto quanto pasmo, abraçando a esposa.

Vamos torcer por ela, meu amor. – Kath falou devolvendo o abraço do marido.

- Já estou morrendo de saudades. – Rô disse chorosa, sendo abraçada forte por Seiya.

By Patty 

**Notas da Rosana:**

Oi gente...esse capítulo a Patty escreveu dias antes de ir para o Japão... Ficou o máximo, acho que ela exprimiu bem a vontade de ir, e a saudade que iria deixar p trás...

Bjs


	10. Capítulo 10

OS KINOMOTO

CAPÍTULO 10

Segredo Revelado

Hoje é o dia. – disse Rô em voz alta ao se levantar.

Patty havia partido há mais de um mês, e ela sentia a cada dia mais falta da irmã, que nascera junto com ela, era sua metade que havia perdido.

- Ai, quem ler meus pensamentos vai pensar que a Patty morreu. Xô pessimismo. A Patty tá numa boa com o Dragãozinho dela, e isso é o que basta para me deixar feliz também.

O importante era que seu pai começava a se acostumar com a ausência da filha do meio, pelo menos ele parara de resmungar como nos primeiros dias, além disso, tinha sua irmãzinha que estava crescendo a olhos vistos, e que era a menininha dos olhos dele, talvez ele nem ficasse muito bravo com a revelação dela.

- Ora, a quem estou querendo enganar. Dessa vez eu acredito que vou matar meu pai... isso se ele não matar o Seiya antes.

Ela desceu as escadas um tanto quanto calada, o que não era seu normal, visto que enquanto não tomasse seu café seu humor não era dos melhores, sempre estava resmungando por algo, parecia o Taz-Mania, já que ninguém entendia nada, quem perguntava algo, só obtinha grunhidos como resposta. Infelizmente ela parara com o café, por motivos óbvios.

- Bom dia princesinha. – falou alegremente seu pai.

- Olá querida. Sente-se. Você parece meio abatida. Não dormiu bem? Precisa se alimentar melhor querida. É hoje que você vai tirar aquelas fotos do festival? Ah vai ser muito bonito, mais à noite seu pai, Marjarie e eu iremos até lá. – sua mãe disse tudo ao mesmo tempo, como era seu costume, mudando de um assunto para outro que nem uma metralhadora, ela não entendia aquela energia toda logo cedo.

Rô trocou um olhar com a pequena Marjarie, as duas sorriram pensando a mesma coisa: Mamãe nunca mudaria.

- Estou bem mãe. Bom dia papai. Oi maninha. – disse Rô beijando a bochecha fofa da irmã.

- Você vai tomar chá ou leite?

- Estranho você ter parado com o café. – seu pai começou. – Se bem que eu acho ótimo, café é terrível para a saúde, deixa os dentes amarelos, a pele amarela, os olhos amarelos, as unhas amarelas...

- Pai, fumantes ficam com as unhas amarelas.

- ...mas o café ajuda, ou pensa que não? Eu conheci um senhor que era todo amarelo, ele fumava e tomava café, vai saber qual das duas coisas o deixou assim?

Rô teve que rir.

- Olha só querida o que o papai comprou para você. – Touya disse para Rô mostrando um vidro de geléia. – Geléia de amora, a sua preferida. Eu vi como você ficou tristinha com a partida da sua irmã com aquele cabeludo, então resolvi fazer um agrado para a minha filhota mais velha. – falou enquanto abria a tampa do vidro.

O forte cheiro adocicado da geléia espalhou-se pela mesa, embrulhando instantaneamente o estômago de Rô.

- Sabe pai. – ela tentou dizer. – Acho que vou ficar na torrada sem nada, hoje.

- Imagina, você adora essa geléia. Sinta esse cheiro. – e enfiou o pote embaixo do nariz dela.

Não deu outra, ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e saiu correndo, dizendo que tinha esquecido a torneira da pia aberta.

- O que deu nessa menina? – perguntou Touya espantado.

Kath com um jarro de suco na mão estava petrificada no lugar.

- Ó meu Deus. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- O que foi querida?

- Esqueci de adoçar o chá. – ela pensou rápido.

Se o que tinha passado pela sua cabeça fosse mesmo verdade, a casa iria pegar fogo.

- Você está com o jarro de suco na mão.

- Isso mesmo. – Kath nem fez conta do que o marido dizia.

- Eu hem, só tem maluco nessa casa, menos eu e a minha princesinha Marjarie. – falou Touya fazendo festa com a filha.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**_  
_  
- Eu não vou conseguir. – Rô quase chorava no telefone, falando com Seiya.

- Ei, ei, ei...cadê a minha sapequinha corajosa? Nós vamos contar juntos e... – foi interrompido com um grito.

- Tá maluco? Ele vai matar você, vai me matar, e no acesso de loucura dele vai matar minha mãe e minha irmã, antes de morrer do coração.

- Deixa de ser lunática, seu pai não vai me matar porque nós vamos nos casar.

Não, nós vamos fugir, e depois eu digo que estou grávida.

- E quando o bebê nascer, vai dizer o quê? Que ele é prematuro de 5 meses?

- Há casos assim.

- Vê se pensa, você está de 4 meses sua pateta.

- Não me chama de pateta seu tarado.

- Agora eu sou tarado?

- Desculpa, tô ficando nervosa com toda essa ansiedade... - silenciou de repente. Sua mãe estava parada na porta do quarto, com uma cara nem um pouco agradável. – Ah Seiya, preciso desligar.

-Rô? – ele gritou, mas não teve jeito, ela já tinha desligado.

- Oi mamãe.

- Você enlouqueceu? – ela perguntou.

- Aparentemente sim. – foi o que Rô conseguiu responder.

- Como você deixou isso acontecer? Não é mais nenhuma menininha, por mais que seu pai diga isso. Eu não lhe ensinei tudo a esse respeito? Conversei pouco com você? É minha culpa, eu sabia. – a mãe já começava a parecer com as matronas italianas, só faltava erguer os braços para cima e começar com os mamma mias.

- Mãe, é claro que não é culpa sua, eu fiz tudo certinho.

-E o que deu errado?

- O que sempre dá nesses casos.

As duas ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

- Ah, minha filhinha vai me dar mais netos, hoje é um dia tão feliz.

Quem entendia sua mãe. As duas se abraçaram longamente.

- Vai me ajudar a contar para o papai? – Rô perguntou baixinho esperançosa.

Kath olhou para a filha e passou a mão no rosto dela delicadamente, a mãe iria ajudá-la.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Mãe!

- A única ajuda que terá de mim, será chamar a ambulância antes de seu pai ter um infarto.

KKKKKKKKK 

Rô ficou a tarde tirando fotos no festival, mas sua cabeça estava na conversa que teria com o pai. Droga, não era nenhuma covarde, ela e Seiya erraram, e agora teriam que arcar com as conseqüências, só tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com seu pai.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem viu a aproximação de uma pessoa que chegou por trás enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Oi mãe dos meus filhos.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Virou-se para Seiya e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

- Então? Não passa de hoje não é? – Seiya perguntou, não agüentava mais aquele suspense.

- Minha mãe já sabe.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que a única ajuda que teremos será com ela chamando a ambulância.

Seiya teve que rir.

- Queria que a Patty estivesse aqui. – Rô falou encostando a cabeça no peito do namorado.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Você parece a tia Sakura falando. Aí vem meu pai. – ela disse baixinho afastando-se.

Touya aproximou-se com Kath e Marjarie, mas quando viu Seiya ao lado da Rô fechou a expressão.

By Rô KKKKKKK 

Eu não acredito que aquele selvagem já está tentando agarrar a minha princesa! – resmungou irritado e, a passos duros, se aproximou do casal.

Kath apenas soltou um suspiro e seguiu o marido. Podia sentir a tormenta se aproximando e torcia para que, entre mortos e feridos, todos ficassem bem.

- Oi sogrinho! – Seiya cumprimentou de modo despreocupado recebendo um grunhido e uma carranca ainda maior por parte de Touya como resposta.

- Choco, vê se não piora a situação – Rô falou baixinho enquanto dava um cutucão no seu amado.

- Ok... – ele respondeu no mesmo tom – E aí dona Kath! – voltou a falar animado – E a Marjarie – aproximou-se apertando as bochechas da criança – Como ela é fofinha! – Marjarie sorriu de volta para o futuro cunhado.

- Êpa! Pode parar seu cavaleiro de quinta! – falou Touya com seu tom ameaçador, puxando Marjarie dos braços de Kath e a apertando nos seus – Ela é minha princesinha e eu sou o único que pode se aproximar dela! Ora essa, seu delinqüente, está querendo abusar da minha filhinha, é?

- Claro que não! O senhor sabe que eu só quero a Rô! – respondeu Seiya, piorando ainda mais a situação.

- Como é? – veio um rugido – Você está abusando da minha Rô?

Rô e Kath apenas trocaram olhares e balançaram a cabeça. Realmente, com o Seiya só dando mancada, seria uma missão impossível contar a novidade.

Alheia à tensão formada, Marjarie apenas começou a rir, o que teve o efeito de controlar Touya que já se encontrava a ponto de pular no pescoço de Seiya.

- Oh! – falou Touya todo derretido – Essa é a minha princesinha! – e passou a ignorar totalmente os demais, brincando com a filhinha.

- Rô, quando é que você pretende contar? – Kath falou enquanto cuidava com o rabo do olho, o que Touya estava aprontando.

- Hoje... – veio a resposta de Rô que respirou fundo juntando coragem. – e vai ser agora! Papai! – chamou com a voz séria, fazendo seu pai encará-la rapidinho

- O que foi? É esse selvagem? O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

- Não é nada disso papai... Eu... quero contar uma coisa para o senhor... – o tom de voz de sua filha fez Touya preocupar-se imediatamente – ... é sobre algo que Seiya e eu fizemos...

- Vocês? Juntos? – O Kinomoto pai começou a suar, sua mente estava mostrando várias coisas que os dois poderiam ter feito juntos e não gostou de nenhuma delas.

- Sim... eu e ele... nós... bem... - Rô mexia as mãos, ainda indecisa sobre como contar.

- Ah! Deixa que eu falo! – exclamou Seiya, já impaciente com a enrolação – A minha sapequinha está grávida!

Todos silenciaram imediatamente, Kath tapou o rosto para não ver o que viria em seguida, Rô se encolheu esperando a explosão, Seiya engoliu em seco e Marjarie soltou um bocejo.

- A Rô? A minha princesinha... está grávida?... – Touya murmurou ainda tentando compreender e assim que a ficha caiu, contorceu seu rosto em fúria – GRÁVIDA? EU OUVI BEM? GRÁVIDA? GRRRAAARRR – atirou Marjarie longe, que foi pega num movimento espetacular de Kath, e se lançou no pescoço de Seiya. Com um movimento tão rápido que parecia se mover na velocidade da luz.

- Papai! Calma! – Rô gritava desesperada enquanto tentava salvar seu chocolate.

- Não defenda ele Dona Rô!

Ih! O negócio tava feio, para Touya colocar o dona na frente do nome, significava que estava prá lá de furioso

- Calma aí, sogrinho. – Seiya conseguiu dizer em meio à sua luta pela sobrevivência.

- E não me dirija a palavra!

- Touya, querido, por favor, acalme-se.

- Eu não vou me acalmar! Eu não quero me acalmar! A minha princesinha está grávida!

BUUUUUUMMMMMM

Finalmente o peso da revelação teve seu efeito completo levando Touya ao seu conhecido estado de inconsciência.

- É, até que ele agüentou ficar de pé por bastante tempo – falou Kath tranqüilamente.

- Mamãe! Como você pode ficar tão calma? – perguntou Rô, já entrando em prantos, olhando desolada para o pai desmaiado

- Querida, não adianta se desesperar... – Kath aproximou-se da filha e pôs a mão em seu ombro – ...o desespero não vai melhorar em nada a situação.

- Eu sei, mas é que...

Vendo o rosto triste da irmã, Marjarie esticou os bracinhos e fez um carinho nas bochechas marcadas pelas lágrimas. Isso pareceu tranqüilizar Rô que esboçou um sorriso e pegou a irmã no colo.

- Bem... – veio a voz de Kath falando de modo prático – Agora o que vocês podem fazer é providenciar o casamento e desse jeito consertar pelo menos um pouco da situação.

-Tem razão... – Rô voltou-se para Seiya que ainda estava sentado massageando a garganta. – Choco, precisamos resolver isso o quanto antes.

- O que você quiser. – disse Seiya levantando-se e olhando o Kinomoto desmaiado – Seu pai está forte, hein? Por acaso ele anda treinando às escondidas? Nossa, ele tá quase no nível de um cavaleiro de ouro.

A menção da palavra cavaleiro, foi capaz de despertar Touya que levantou-se de um pulo, pronto para continuar com a extinção de um certo pégaso.

By Marjarie 

**Notas da Rosana:**

Oi gente, na parte q o Touya joga a Marjarie p cima eu tive um acesso de riso tão grande que mal consegui terminar a revisão...ehehehe...juro que pensei q eu tivesse escrito essa maluquice, ainda bem que mandei p Marjarie e ela me recordou q tinha sido ela..ahahahah...acho que n jogaria mesmo a Mar pelos ares, tadinha, só ela mesmo...continuem acompanhando a saga da gravidez da Rô, teM umas partes engraçadas.

Ah sim, não se liguem em idades, a Marjarie ainda era de colo aqui, e mais a frente já será uma adolescente, eu precisava da ajuda dela, então corri o tempo, com ela apenas...pois ainda estarei grávida..eheheheheh


	11. Capítulo 11

OS KINOMOTO

Capítulo 11 A Loucura de Touya 

"Papai... não... espera..." - Rô tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas Touya entrou em casa arrastando-a pelo braço.

Kath seguia atrás com Marjarie, as duas assustadas pela reação dele.

Touya abriu a porta do quarto da Rô e entrou como um furacão, fez a filha se sentar na cama enquanto a olhava parado em pé com as mãos na cintura, e expressão carregada.

Depois da confusão no Festival, do pai ter desmaiado, ele parecia ter acordado com nova disposição, enxotara Seiya e proibira-o de aparecer em sua casa.

-"Você vai ficar aqui pensando no que fez de errado, e depois a gente conversa." – seu tom de voz era o de quem não permitia nenhuma contestação.

"Mas pai, e o Seiya?"

"Não." – ele falou erguendo a mão. – "Não diga o nome desse... desse... aliciador de menores."

"Pai, eu já sou de maior."

"Não querida, você pensa que é, mas não é. Ficou claro?"

"Na verdade não." – Rô falou com expressão confusa.

"Não importa, vai ficar trancada aqui no quarto a pão e água, para colocar a mão na consciência..."

Hiiii...o pai estava parecendo aqueles caras que adoravam fazer pregações.

"Sabe pai, acho que não é bom para o bebê, eu ficar só no pão e água."

Touya encarou a filha, ainda não acreditando que sua princesinha estava grávida de um... um... droga, faltavam palavras ofensivas para descrever aquele... aquele...

"Arghhhh." – gritou passando as mãos no cabelo. – "Fica aí. Me deixa pensar."

E com isso saiu do quarto.

"Ficar aqui? Isso é que não."

Rô colocou-se em ação, tinha que achar um jeito de sair do quarto.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Touya, você ficou maluco? Trancar a nossa filha no quarto não vai resolver a situação. Agora já foi, e o Seiya..."

"Não." – ele gritou erguendo uma das mãos. – "Esse nome está proibido de ser dito, ouviu, Katharine."

"Hiii a coisa estava feia."

"Mas ele..."

"Não..."

"Mas..."

"Não. Já disse que não."

"Eu vou ter uma sobrinha." – cantava a pequena Marjarie dançando pela sala.

Touya olhou feio para a filha mais nova, o que a fez sentar-se rapidinho no sofá.

TUM TUM TUM...

Alguém batia na porta dos Kinomoto.

"É ele. Façam silêncio." – falou Touya baixinho.

"Ficou maluco? É claro que se for ele sabe que estamos aqui." – Kath encarou o marido como se estivesse vendo algo raro à sua frente.

"Abra essa porta seu velho caduco!" – gritou Seiya do outro lado da porta.

"Caduco?" – gritou Touya. – "Você vai ver quem é caduco." – esquecido que tinha acabado de pedir silêncio, seguiu em direção a porta abrindo-a num repente.

"Cadê minha mulher?" – Seiya berrou na cara de Touya.

"Ela é minha filha."

"É a mãe do meu filho."

"Não senhor, é a mãe do meu neto, e ele não tem pai."

"É claro que ele tem, e o pai sou eu."

"Não, eu não consegui impedir o casamento da Patty, mas a Rô não casa com outro cavaleiro de latinha de jeito nenhum." – e tentou fechar a porta, mas Seiya colocou o pé no vão. – "Tira o pé."

"Não."

"Tira."

"Não."

E ficaram nesse jogo de empurra, empurra.

"Seiyaaaaaaa..." – Rô gritou de repente em tom dramático.

"Rôôôôôô..." – Seiya retornou o grito, largando o cabo de guerra pela porta e correndo em direção aos fundos da casa.

Rô estava à janela, pronta para pular para a árvore.

"Não! É perigoso!" – gritou Seiya.

"Perigoso é ficar aqui, meu pai enlouqueceu."

Nisso apareceu Touya com uma serra elétrica. Uma expressão transtornada em seu rosto, digna dos mais pirados vilões. Encarou o cavaleiro, ou o futuro ex-cavaleiro com o olhar em chamas.

"Corre Seiya, ele vai te cortar ao meio." – Rô gritou da janela.

Mas Touya passou pelo Seiya seguindo em direção à árvore, subiu alguns galhos chegando ao que ficava rente à janela do quarto da Rô. Não deu outra, serrou o galho.

"Isso vai impedi-la de fugir pela janela."

"Papai." – Rô gritou indignada.

"Querida, você ainda vai me agradecer. Pode deixar que papai cuida de tudo."

"Seu velho gagá."

Touya nem fez conta do Seiya.

"Katharine, você já chamou a polícia?"

Kath se permitiu piscar confusa enquanto encarava seu marido, Marjarie apenas espiava tudo, escondida atrás da mamãe.

"Seiya, é melhor você ir embora, deixa meu pai tomar o calmante dele, e depois a gente se fala."

"Não haverá depois. Você nunca mais verá esse... esse... argh... isso aí."

"Eu vou." – disse Seiya. – "Mas eu volto." - -ameaçou. – "Rô, eu te amo."

"Também te amo Choco."

"Eu compro um monte de chocolate para você filha, vai ver que é bem mais gostoso." – Touya falou dando risada.

By Rô 

**Notas da Rosana:**

Eu sei, isso ficou um tanto dramalhão mexicano, mas eu achei engraçado...

Espero que vcs tenham gostado...

Bjs

**Notas da Marjarie:**

Eu ri às pampas hehehehe... com certeza a parte da serra elétrica foi a q mais gostei, quem diria q o papi escondia uma alma de lenhador dentro d si...

Agradecimentos:- 

**Naomi**,

_Rô:-_ com certeza se o Touya continuar nesses desmaios, a coisa n vai ficar boa p o lado dele..eheheheh..mas sabe, eu não acho q ele caia tanto no chão realmente com problemas no coração, p mim é mais uma chantagem emocional das bravas...eheheheheh..Filho homem?...ahahaha...vou perguntar o que a Kath acha disso, mas acredito q ela seja contra a idéia...eheheheh

**Sakurinha**

_Rô:- _Valeu, agradeço em nome da família...eheh... Touya ainda vai sofrer muito nas mãos da filha mais nova...hihihihihi

_Marjarie:-_ Sim, sim, sim! Embora não seja de propósito eu ainda vou levar o papi à loucura hehehehe, mas claro q vou ter muita ajuda p isso.


	12. Capítulo 12

**_OS KINOMOTO_**

**Capítulo 12**

"Hey papai!" – a filhinha caçula de Touya mal pôs os pés em casa e correu até o pai. – "Eu estava pensando... O que você acha de eu fazer umas aulas para aprender a me defender?"

"É sério? Você quer se defender de selvagens e de cabeludos?" – Touya a encarou incrédulo e, após ver a menina balançar a cabeça confirmando, abriu um grande sorriso. – "Que alegria! É claro que o papai deixa... E já escolheu que tipo de luta que vai aprender?"

"Sim. Arte marcial chinesa!"

BUUUMMMM

"Mãe! O papai caiu!"

"Ele fez isso de novo..." – Kath aproximou-se correndo e começou a dar tapinhas de leve no rosto do marido. – "Querido! Acorde!"

"Cadê esse chinês?" – Touya levantou-se subitamente já em pose de luta – "Traga-o aqui que eu acabo com a raça dele!"

"Como?" – Kath piscou algumas vezes sem entender e depois dirigiu o olhar à Marjarie. – "Minha filha, o que você aprontou dessa vez?"

"Nada! Eu estava falando que quero aprender arte marcial chi..." – a garota não completou a palavra ao ver os olhos arregalados do pai – "você-sabe-qual."

"Ai Touya! E você já faz esse escândalo? Não tem vergonha?"

"Bem... é que eu ando meio traumatizado com esses..."

"Você-sabe-quem... – Marjarie completou a frase do papai."

"Sim! Eles surgem do nada, roubando o que é meu!" – colocou as mãos no coração de modo dramático. – "Eu não sei se agüentarei mais um golpe dessa raça cruel e sanguinária!"

"Você não toma jeito mesmo..." – Kath balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e em seguida virou-se para a garota ao seu lado. – "Pode deixar que matriculo você nessa aula."

"Brigada mamãe!" – Marjarie falou enquanto abraçava Kath e logo saiu correndo para o quarto. – "hihihihi... mal posso esperar para ter aulas com aquele professor saradinho..."

_Algum tempo depois..._

"Já cheguei!" – Marjarie falou ao entrar em casa saltitante. Largou os tênis e a mochila num canto e saiu correndo até a sala, tropeçando no tapete e caindo de cara no chão. – "Ai não, de novo... "

"Você está bem?" – Touya perguntou, preocupado.

"Sim..." – a garota levantou-se envergonhada. – "Foi só um dos meus costumeiros tombos..."

"Nunca vi ninguém tropeçar e bater de cara na parede tanto quanto você... Tem certeza de que enxerga direitinho?"

"Tenho... – Marjarie sorriu sem graça." - Eu só sou muito desastrada mesmo..." – deu mais alguns passos e bateu no sofá. – "Ops! Hehehe..." - começou a olhar em volta estranhando o silêncio. – "Mas você está sozinho em casa?"

"Sim..." – Touya respondeu enquanto sentava-se no sofá. – "Sua mãe saiu com a Rô para fazer compras, conforme me falou... mas eu aposto que elas estão conspirando contra mim! Ai, meu coração..."

"Deixa de ser desconfiado, você sabe que elas nunca fizeram nada de mal para o senhor..."

"Não! Só quiseram me matar." - começando a enumerar nos dedos. – "Primeiro a Patty, quando se casou com aquele cavaleiro de meia tigela, depois a Rô quando caiu inocentemente nas garras daquele... daquele lá! E ainda com as inúmeras tentativas de fuga dela e também..."

"Mas deixa eu te contar..." – Marjarie preferiu interromper o drama do papai. – "Hoje na minha aula de artes marciais eu aprendi de montão! Agora já quase sei lançar, o olhar frio igual ao do meu sensei." – cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar com farpas de gelo na direção de Touya. – "Legal né?" – concluiu com um baita sorriso.

"Desde que não seja lançado em minha direção..." – Touya resmungou ao livrar-se dos cristais de gelo.

"E eu também aprendi uns golpes super massa!" – a menina continuou empolgada – "O sensei Ren é mesmo um ótimo sensei!"

"Como?" – Touya falou com os olhos muito abertos.

"É mesmo um ótimo sensei..." – repetiu.

"Não! O nome dele!"

"Ren..." – Marjarie respondeu hesitante.

"O Rin ambulante!" – gritou e levantou-se indignado.

"Não é Rin, é REN!"

"Rin, Ren, é tudo farinha do mesmo saco... mas eu não acredito que ele está de volta... o que ele quer?" – parou um segundo para pensar e logo ficou com uma expressão horrorizada – "Não! Ele quer roubar a Kath de mim! Eu sabia! Esses chineses não prestam!" – com um movimento rápido, pegou uma almofada e começou a socar. – "Toma! Seu chinês destruidor de lares! Desgraçado!" – nesse ponto já estava atacando a pobre almofada com os dentes.

"Pai! Acalme-se! O sensei já sabe que a mamãe gosta de você, não precisa se preocupar porque ele não vai roubá-la."

"Então..." – Touya parou um segundo para pensar e em seguida ficou com a expressão ainda mais horrorizada – "Ele quer roubar você de mim! Ah! Esses chineses, vivem querendo o que é meu! Eu vou acabar com esse Rin, e nem um transplante será capaz de salvá-lo!"

"Pai, olha o escândalo... o que os vizinhos vão pensar?"

"Pouco me importa os vizinhos! Eles não são diariamente ameaçados por chineses! Aaahhhh! Ele quer a minha princesinha!"

"Pai! Ele não quer nada! O Ren é só meu sensei de artes marciais... Eu também não quero nada com ele... tá certo que ele tem uma barriguinha maravilhosa, mas não é por isso que eu vou fugir para casar..."

"Fugir para casar! Eu sabia! "

"Pai! Calma! Senta no sofá... fecha os olhos... isso... agora respira fundo e sinta o cosmo..."

"Cosmo!" – Touya abriu os olhos num rompante – "Isso é coisa daqueles cavaleiros desmontados! Não me diga que você está namorando um também?"

"Eu não estou namorando ninguém... E agora se aquieta e sinta a energia shaman..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ops... falei bobagem..."

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia!" – já preparava mais um interminável falatório sobre o quanto era maltratado por sua família quando escutou um ruído na porta de casa. Levantou-se de um pulo e se pôs em posição de defesa. – "Deve ser o Rin... ele veio seqüestrá-la! Marjarie esconda-se embaixo da mesa. Aquele chinês não conseguirá nada sem uma boa luta!"

"Pai, estou começando a achar que o senhor não bate bem da cabeça... "

"O que está esperando? Esconda-se!" – vendo que a menina continuava estática, empurrou-a com tudo para trás do sofá e apagou a luz. – "Agora faça silêncio!" – segurando fortemente a almofada recém detonada pelas mordidas, ficou pronto para enfrentar a batalha da sua vida.

Escutou os passos aproximando-se, logo distinguiu um vulto, esperou pacientemente até que ele adentrasse em sua área de ataque, mirou e jogou com tudo.

"Touya, eu e a Rô estávamos pensando em..." – Kath entrou calmamente na sala, mas parou subitamente ao levar uma almofadada babada bem na cara. – "Mas o quê?" – perguntou irritada procurando o autor de tamanha ousadia, encontrando apenas Touya com uma estranha expressão lunática no rosto.

"Mamy, onde que eu..." – Rô entrou com algumas sacolas, mas também parou ao ver a inusitada cena.

"Cadê o chinês?" – foi a única coisa que Kinomoto pai conseguiu falar.

"Que chinês?"

"Aquele! O tal de Rin safadinho. "

"É Ren saradinho!" – Marjarie respondeu com a voz abafada pelo enorme sofá à sua frente.

"Ah! Ele..." – Kath falou sem dar muita importância.

"Rá!" – Touya gritou triunfante – "Agora você lembra! Diz aí, cadê o infeliz? "

"Como é que eu vou saber?"

"De onde você tirou a idéia de que ele apareceria?" - Rô falou dividida entre a vontade de cair na gargalhada e a preocupação pela sanidade mental de seu pai.

"Eu sinto o perigo se aproximando..." – Kinomoto falou com ar de suspense.

"Ih, papai agora já está até usando o sétimo sentido... daqui a pouco ele vai querer elevar seu cosmo até o infinito..." – Rô falou achando graça.

"Ainda posso sentir..." – Touya falou baixo sem prestar atenção nos diversos termos técnicos dos cavaleiros usados por Rô, depois, virou o rosto para a janela a falou com o olhar vidrado – "Marte está brilhando essa noite... "

Kath deu um cascudo na cabeça do marido.

"Pára de loucura e vá preparar o jantar!"

Touya obedeceu, ainda resmungando sobre a nuvem conspiratória que pairava sobre sua cabeça.

"Acho que agora ele pirou de vez..." – Kath suspirou balançando a cabeça e foi atrás de Touya, vendo que o marido estava revirando as compras como se esperasse que Ren saltasse subitamente de dentro do pacote de massa.

Rô finalmente caiu na risada.

"O papai consegue sempre se superar... ficar achando que o Ren apareceria assim, do nada."

"Na verdade, não seria bem, assim, do nada..." – Marjarie comentou meio sem jeito, enquanto se levantava espanando as mãos na calça.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"É que... sabe as minhas aulas de artes marciais?" – continuou após a afirmação de Rô – "Pois é, o meu sensei é o Ren."

"O Ren?" – Rô riu mais ainda. – "Irmãzinha, não sabia que você se interessava por homens mais velhos..."

"Não é nada disso, eu realmente queria ter essas aulas e..." – parou ao notar o olhar incrédulo da irmã. – "Ok, ok, eu confesso, é que o Ren é muito gostoso!"

"Só podia ser por isso mesmo..." – a irmã mais velha falou ainda rindo.

"E ainda tem um aluno dele... ele é ruivo, de olhos verdes... um gato! Isso sem falar no Shun... e também o Heero..."

"É, pelo que eu estou vendo, acho que você vai ser pior do que eu e a Patty juntas."

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

A campainha tocava de modo insistente na residência Kinomoto. Kath, Rô e Marjarie estavam arrumando a cozinha, enquanto Touya lia seu jornal sentado no sofá.

"Querido, pode abrir a porta?"

"Ok..." – Touya grunhiu a resposta e levantou raivoso, amaldiçoando todas as gerações do ser que ousava interromper sua leitura. Fez sua pior cara de poucos amigos e abriu a porta, encontrando um rapaz com uma expressão pior que a sua. Franziu a testa e começou a encarar o estranho à sua frente com um olhar mortal que foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

_**KKKKKK**_

"Touya está demorando..." – Kath comentou enquanto lavava mais um prato – "Marjarie, você pode ver o que ele está aprontando na porta?"

"Claro!"

**_KKKKKK_**

Continuaram lançando raios pelos olhos até que o barulho de algo caindo os assustou. Num reflexo, o rapaz sacou seu revólver.

"Droga! Tropecei outra vez!"

O estranho se permitiu um sorriso ao ouvir a voz da garota.

"Que susto!" – Touya virou-se para trás com as mãos no coração. – "Marjarie, vê se toma mais cuidado!" – voltou a encarar o misterioso rapaz e percebeu que ele estava armado. Caiu sentado com as mãos para o alto e os olhos saltados. – "O que você quer?"

"Quero falar com a Marjarie." – o rapaz disse enquanto guardava a arma.

Touya rapidamente se recuperou do choque e se pôs de pé.

"Você não fará mal à minha princesinha." – com um movimento rápido agarrou um espanador e apontou-o de modo ameaçador. – "Prepare-se!"

"E para quê exatamente devo me preparar?" – levantou a sobrancelha com um olhar de desdém. – "Para ter a poeira arrancada de mim?"

"Grrr..." – Touya atirou-se para o lado, pegando também a pá de lixo, e se pôs em posição de defesa.

O rapaz apenas o encarou com um sorriso superior, achando que o homem à sua frente era um completo maluco. Desviou os olhos para o lado e viu Marjarie chegando saltitante, com um curativo na testa devido ao tombo barulhento.

"Heero!" – a garota abriu um grande sorriso ao ver quem estava na porta.

"Olá."

"Que bom que você veio..." – virou-se para o lado e viu as armas de Touya. – "Papai, você vai fazer a faxina?"

Touya bufou e atirou espanador e pá de lixo longe.

"Você conhece esse marginal?"

"Ah não, ele não é marginal, ele é o Heero."

Touya apenas ficou encarando a filha com os braços cruzados, esperando uma explicação de quem raios era esse tal Heero. Respondendo a pergunta silenciosa, Heero passou um braço pela cintura de Marjarie, deixando Touya possesso.

"Sou o namorado dela."

"Hã?" – Marjarie não entendeu a artimanha.

"O QUÊ?" – Touya conseguiu gritar antes de tudo escurecer.

BUUUUUMMMM

"Papai!" – Marjarie gritou assustada. – "Heero, por que você falou isso? Eu disse que papai é sensível a essa palavra."

"Eu só queria fazer um teste." – Heero respondeu sorrindo.

"Bobo!"

"Pelo menos ele fica preparado para quando você realmente tiver um namorado."

"Duvido que isso aconteça." – sacudiu a cabeça para evitar pensar num certo ruivo. – "Vem, me ajuda a levá-lo até o sofá."

Aproximaram-se para carregar o Kinomoto adormecido quando este abriu os olhos e levantou pronto para a briga.

"Namorado. Na-mo-ra-do! NAMORADO! Eu não vou permitir! Marjarie você ainda é uma criança! E ainda por cima, escolheu justamente esse meliante? Ele anda armado! No mínimo é um fugitivo da prisão. Olha só essa cara de mal que ele tem! Espera! Não me diga que ele é chinês? Ah, como se não bastasse eu ter que aturar aquele Rin, você ainda me aparece com esse outro aí!"

Marjarie apenas ficou abrindo e fechando a boca ante a loucura de seu pai. Provavelmente no último BUM havia batido a cabeça e soltado os poucos parafusos que ainda estavam no lugar. Heero, no entanto, começou a rir.

"Ora, seu moleque!" – Touya já estava a ponto de voar no pescoço do rapaz.

"Papai, pára com isso. O Heero é meu amigo e veio me explicar a matéria de física. Você sabe que semestre passado eu levei bomba."

"Física é? Eu sei bem que esses delinqüentes só entendem é de contato físico! Buáááá! Minha filhinha, tão inocente!"

Ao ouvir o escândalo, Kath e Rô foram até a porta, encontrando Touya aos prantos e um rapaz rindo às gargalhadas.

Marjarie correu até Kath.

"Mamãe! Põe algum juízo na cabeça do papai. Ele pirou!"

"Isso não é nenhuma novidade..." – Rô comentou – "Bem que o Choco o chamava de velho gagá."

A palavra Choco foi capaz de causar efeito imediato, Touya num instante parou de gritar e derramar toneladas de lágrimas.

"Srta. Rô, o que foi que você disse?"

Rô devolveu o olhar feio do pai.

"Eu disse que o Cho..."

"Ela não falou nada..." - Kath disse tapando a boca da filha para evitar que falasse novamente a palavra proibida. – "E agora Touya, pode, por favor, se comportar? Não vê que sua filhinha trouxe visita?"

Touya esqueceu o pequeno probleminha com a palavra Choco, e recomeçou o ataque.

"Ele não é visita, ele é um delinqüente que quer namorar nossa filha! "

"Olha só o que você fez!" – Marjarie deu um tapinha no braço de Heero.

"Mas é divertido." – Heero respondeu ainda rindo.

"Concordo." – comentou Rô unindo-se às risadas com Heero.

"Eu já sei como resolver tudo!" – Touya falou após instantes de choros e lamentações. – "Marjarie, faça suas malas! Você vai agora mesmo para a Sibéria."

"Hã?"

"Gostei da idéia, hey Kinodoido, se quiser eu mesmo a levo com meu Gundam... Imagina só..." – nesse ponto já estava fazendo um grande esforço para conseguir falar, em meio às gargalhadas. – "Nós dois, bem juntinhos na cabine apertada do Wing Zero".

"Hum... gostei..." – a garota falou após imaginar a cena. – "E aí, quando é que a gente vai?"

"Como é?" – Touya chegou a cuspir junto ao grito, Marjarie apenas soltou uma risadinha safada, ainda imaginando como seria a viagem. Rô apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Essa minha irmã..."

"Mudei de idéia!" – o pai falou de súbito – "Vocês não vão para canto algum! Marjarie, você queria estudar? Pois bem, estude, mas será debaixo das minhas vistas!"

"Sem problemas!" – pegou Heero pela mão e levou-o até a mesa da cozinha. – "Vem Heero, eu tenho várias dúvidas."

"Não se preocupe, eu te ensino tudinho..." – Heero falou com uma voz que deixava margem a segundas interpretações, desviou o olhar para ver a reação de Kinomoto.

"Tudo o quê?" – veio o grito em pânico.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Não estou gostando disso..."

"Touya, ele só veio ajudar sua filha." – Kath falou de modo calmo.

"E o que ele disse que é mesmo? Piloto Gundam... rá! Isso não é trabalho! E além do mais... Eles precisam sentar um ao lado do outro!"

"Queria o quê? Que eles ficassem a metros de distância conversando telepaticamente?"

"Exatamente! Eu vou até lá separá-los!"

"Fica aqui!" – Kath segurou o braço do marido.

"Grrr, gronf... grau..."

"E pára de rosnar!"

Emburrado, Touya cruzou os braços e começou a vigiar cada movimento do delinqüente.

Heero ajudava Marjarie a resolver alguns exercícios quando sentiu o olhar fixo de Kinomoto. Deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou ainda mais da garota, a envolvendo em um meio abraço.

"GRAU!" – Touya saltou de pé. – "Agora eu acabo com ele!"

"Touya!" – pegou a almofada e atirou com tudo no seu morenão que tornou a se sentar, bufando.

Heero apenas ampliou o sorriso, descobriu que irritar o pai de Marjarie era muito mais divertido que uma batalha com seu Wing.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

Touya e Kath estavam sentados abraçados assistindo a um filme quando a campainha tocou.

"Já vai!" – Kath levantou-se.

"Não!"

"Algum problema Touya?" – ela fitou o marido com curiosidade.

"Claro que não querida..." – Touya respondeu colocando um sorriso inocente em seu rosto. – "Eu só ia dizer que você não precisa se incomodar. Pode ficar sentada que eu abro a porta."

Kath começou a encará-lo de modo desconfiado, mas por fim, sacudiu os ombros e tornou a sentar.

"Aposto que é o delinqüente." – Kinomoto falou transformando seu sorriso inocente em malvado. – "Mas hoje eu estou preparado." – retirou um canivete suíço do bolso e começou a rir de modo lunático. – "Huahuahaha."

Devidamente armado, Touya respirou fundo preparando-se para o embate e abriu a porta. Mas não era Heero quem estava à sua frente. Ficou decepcionado ao ver que teria seu duelo mortal adiado.

"Boa tarde. A Marjarie está?"

Touya apenas começou a analisar a pessoa à sua frente, parecia uma garota. Mas a voz definitivamente não era de uma. Pensou alguns instantes, será que era um goiabinha? Se fosse, não representaria o menor perigo.

"Está... já vou chamá-la." – respirou fundo e soltou o berro. – "MARJARIEEEEEE!"

A casa tremeu, Kath já se preparava para ir puxar a orelha do marido quando Marjarie passou feito um furacão, indo até a porta. Poucos segundos depois, Rô também desceu as escadas e juntou-se à mãe na sala.

"Que foi?" – a garota abriu um sorrisão ao ver quem era. – "Shun!" – correu e deu um abraço bem apertado no seu lindinho.

"Não estou gostando disso..." - veio o resmungo de Touya. – "Ei vocês! Podem parar com o agarramento! Só porque esse matinho tem jeito de goiabinha não significa que possa..."

"Goiabinha? O meu Shun não é nenhum goiabinha! Francamente papai!" – respirou fundo para se acalmar. – "Bem..." – virou-se para Shun que estava com os olhos arregalados. – "Vamos entrar?"

"Sim..." – conseguiu balbuciar antes de ser puxado pela garota.

"Só mais uma coisinha papai... O Shun é meu namorado." – falou virando-se por alguns instantes para trás, logo voltando a caminhar tranqüilamente.

"Ei, por que você falou isso?" – Shun perguntou baixinho. – "Você sabe que eu gosto da June.?"

"Ah, relaxa! Tá tudo sob controle."

Touya permaneceu alguns segundos processando a informação até que.

"O QUÊ?" – berrou.

"Ai, ai dois berros no mesmo dia é demais..." – Shun reclamou tapando os ouvidos.

Marjarie soltou uma risadinha e caminhou até Kath e Rô.

"Esse é o Shun."

"É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Kinomoto..." – Shun inclinou-se respeitosamente.

"O prazer é meu..."

"Oi Rô, tudo bom?" – o rapaz falou alegre e recebeu um aceno da amiga. – "Depois eu te passo um recadinho do Seiya." – completou num sussurro.

"Valeu!" – ia abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa quando foi interrompida por um descontrolado Touya que chegou correndo desesperadamente.

"Marjarie Kinomoto, me explica direito essa história. Esse aí..." – apontou Shun com o polegar – "É o seu namorado?"

"É isso aí."

"Sério?" – Rô perguntou interessada.

"UAAAHHHH!"

"Querido acalme-se." – Kath falou preocupada. – "Você não tem mais idade para ter esses ataques."

Touya interrompendo o grito no ato.

"Como é? Tá me chamando de velho?"

"Claro que não! Só estou preocupada com você!"

"Ok, me desculpe..." – passou as mãos pelo cabelo de modo nervoso. – "E você!" – dirigiu um olhar assassino para Shun que chegou a se encolher. – "Quem você pensa que é para namorar a minha filha? Aposto que não tem a menor condição de dar um futuro digno para ela! Diga, o que você é? Cabeleireiro?"

"Ele é um Cavaleiro de Bronze." - Marjarie respondeu já que Shun estava meio assustado para sequer abrir a boca.

"NÃÃÃOOOOO!" – foi o estridente grito soltado pelo papai. – "UM CAVALEIRO? GRRRUUAAAARRRR!" – virou-se para Shun com olhos saltados e rangendo os dentes.

Marjarie atirou-se na frente de Shun para impedir que o coitado fosse assassinado.

"Pai, calma! Eu vou dizer a verdade... O Shun não é meu namorado. Eu só disse isso para que você não o chamasse de goiabinha."

"Não é?" – perguntou, parando de arrancar os cabelos e em seguida abraçou a filha. – "Ah minha princesinha eu sabia que você não arrumaria um namorado tão cedo!"

"Sabia?"

"Sim, claro! Foi por isso que eu mantive a calma durante todo o tempo."

"Sei..."

"Ah... já acabou a briga?" – Rô perguntou decepcionada.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Então esse aí é cavaleiro de lata... e eu que pensava já ter visto, representantes, o suficiente dessa espécie."

"Existem 88 cavaleiros ao todo, mas tem algumas amazonas no meio..." – Marjarie começou a explicar o esquema.

"88? Ai meu coração! Mas você não conhece todos, não é?"

"Ah não! Só o tio você-sabe-quem, o tio Dragão e o Ikki... Mamãe também o conhece."

"Fica quieta, Marjarie." – Kath falou com os olhos arregalados.

"E quem é esse?" – Touya perguntou praticamente espumando.

"É irmão do Shun." – a filha mais velha respondeu.

"Irmão do matinho?" – Touya não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio. – "Então não deve ser de nada."

"O Ikki?" – Marjarie continuou sem noção do perigo - "Não! Ele é super sar..." – parou assustada, quando percebeu o ar de pânico da mãe, quase tinha dito bobagem. 'Ai, ai, ai e agora? Que palavra é parecida com sarado? Safado? Não, daí eu pioro a situação...'.

"E então... ele é o quê?" – Touya perguntou com os olhos estreitos enquanto Kath tentava de todas as formas fazer gestos para que a garota desse um jeito na situação. Rô observava a tudo divertida enquanto acariciava a barriga de leve.

"Ele é sa... sar... sarnento!"

"Sarnento?" – Kath começou.

"O Ikki?" – Shun completou.

Marjarie cutucou Shun para ele confirmar a história

"É... e é terrível. Isso foi culpa daquele mestre, aquele lá é a própria sarna em pessoa."

Kath apenas balançou a cabeça achando que sua filha não levava o menor jeito para inventar desculpas.

"Sarnento! Hahahahaha... Só podia ser um cavaleiro mesmo... hahahaha"

"Ele acreditou..." – Kath e Rô ficaram totalmente incrédulas.

"Hahahaha..." – continuou gargalhando enquanto secava as lágrimas de riso. – "Mas me fala... hahaha... e essa deusa que eles protegem? Deve ser uma fracote inútil."

"A Bruxaori?" – Marjarie adotou uma postura indignada na hora. - "Rá! Aquela lá não serve para nada! Só sabe ficar gritando." – juntou as mãos na frente do coração e fez voz de falsete. – "Seiya!"

"Que eu me lembre, esse nome foi proibido nessa casa." – Touya falou extremamente sério.

"É? Ah, é... Eu tinha esquecido..." – a garota deu um leve tapinha na testa – "Pois bem, continuando... Olha, não sei como a mana ainda não mandou uma bomba para aquela criatura, eu até posso fazer umas armas químicas super potentes."

"Sério? Então que você está esperando irmãzinha?" – Rô perguntou com uma expressão de extrema alegria ao imaginar um fim bem trágico para a mosca morta.

"Marjarie, é melhor você não ficar dando idéias, senão a Rô vai mesmo mandar a panqueca pelos ares." – Shun estava preocupado.

"Isso aí!" – veio a afirmação entusiasmada da garota.

"E qual o problema?" – Marjarie perguntou sem entender.

"O problema é que daí, eu e os outros cavaleiros teremos que proteger a bruxa."

"Vendo por esse lado..." – Rô falou pensativa. – "É, é melhor deixar a Peruori quieta no canto dela."

"Hum... então, se eu ameaçar essa tal bruxa eu consigo meter os cavaleiros em problemas... bom saber disso." – Touya falou enquanto um sorriso malvado surgia.

"Ai, ai, ai no que você tá pensando papai?"

Como resposta Touya começou a rir feito louco, deixando todos assustados.

"Touya! Comporte-se!" – Kath ralhou com o moreno.

"Hahahaha o cabeludo e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não perdem por esperar!"

"Ah, não! Vai implicar com eles de novo?"

"De quem o Sr. Kinomoto está falando?" – Shun cochichou para Marjarie.

"É do Shiryu e do Seiya. Papai vive implicando com eles. Na verdade, ele implica com qualquer um que se aproxima de suas filhas."

"E tudo piorou ainda mais depois do que aconteceu comigo e o Choco." – Rô, que estava sentada do outro lado de Shun aproximou-se para cochichar também.

"Sim, Seiya me contou..."

Touya continuou mais algum tempo com seus planos maléficos até que notou a proximidade entre suas duas filhas e Shun. Imediatamente fez a carranca, marca registrada de Touya Kinomoto.

"Hey vocês! Podem ir se separando! Que pouca vergonha é essa?"

Marjarie apenas rodou os olhos.

"Pronto, começou."

_By Marjarie_

**Nota da Rô**: oi pessoal que lê as loucuras da Família Kinomoto. Desculpem a demora em postar capítulo novo, mas ultimamente eu ando uma preguiçosa de primeira. Esse capítulo é todinho da mana Marjarie, e ficou muito engraçado, coitado do Touya...ehehehe...

Agradeço aos reviews que estão deixando...

Obrigada em nome da família.


	13. Capítulo 13

**OS KINOMOTO**

**Capítulo 13**

"Ai Patty, você tá fazendo uma falta danada." – falava Rô ao telefone com a irmã.

_"Também sinto sua falta maninha, mas as coisas por aqui estão dando super certo, ainda mais que eu estou trabalhando."_

"E o Shiryu? Não fica receoso de você andar solta?"

_"Ah isso ele fica. Você nem imagina as crises de ciúmes. Mas eu me divirto vendo ele perder a calma, bem que ele tenta se controlar."_

"Isso eu queria ver. Você não está trabalhando muito né? Se cuida mana."

_"Pode deixar. Mas me conta como o papai está agora?"_

"Pior que antes, me vigia de pertinho. Para eu sair com a mamy é uma tortura, ele dá 1001 recomendações a ela."

_"Mas ela está te ajudando né?"_

"Está sim, outro dia nós dissemos que íamos sair para fazer compras e eu pedi para Marjarie mandar um bilhete ao Seiya pelo Shun. Ele nos encontrou no shopping e mamãe deixou a gente ficar junto enquanto ela ia às compras."

_"Ai se o papai descobre. Nem quero ver o rolo que isso vai dar. Lembra como ele ficou quando descobriu que a mamy já sabia do Shiryu?"_

"Lembro sim, mas você sabe que ela consegue levar o pai na boa. Mas você nem sabe?"

_"O quê? Conta, conta." _

"A Marjarie está tendo aulas de defesa pessoal."

_"E aí?" _

"Adivinha com quem?"

_"CONTA LOGO!"_ – Patty estava quase estourando de curiosidade.

"Com o Rin... quer dizer o Ren saradinho da mamãe."

_"Não acredito_!" – Patty ficou pasma.

"É, papai quase teve um treco. E quando o Shun veio aqui em casa? E o Heero então? A nossa irmã tá me saindo pior que nós duas juntas."

_"Coitado do papai, e ele não teve nenhum filho homem para ajudá-lo."_

Nisso ouviu-se um som estranho na linha.

_"Que foi isso?"_ – Patty perguntou, mas já sabendo quem estava na extensão. – "_Mas Rô nem te conto do trabalho." _– ela continuou como se não tivesse havido uma interrupção.

Rô que não era boba nem nada, sentiu no ato a mudança de assunto da irmã, talvez uma transmissão de pensamento via telefone, ela sentiu que Shiryu estava na extensão.

"E o Hoshio Patty?" – Rô perguntou com risadinhas.

_"Ah Rô, ele é uma gracinha, tão fofinho, eu vivo acariciando ele_." – Patty aproveitou. – "_Sempre estou de olho nele, ontem até dei um beijinho na boquinha..."_

_"O QUÊ?" _

As duas ouviram o grito no telefone, bem ao estilo Kinomoto, e caíram na risada.

_"VOCÊ BEIJOU A BOCA DO SEU CHEFE PATTY? EU VOU AGORA NAQUELA EMPRESA QUEBRAR A CARA DELE..."_

Shiryu se deu conta que as duas garotas não paravam de rir.

Rô enxugava as lágrimas dos olhos e Patty estava rolando na cama de tanto rir.

_"Querem parar de rir?" – _ele pediu indignado.

"Ai Shiryu, pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria, você perdeu a calma legal." – Rô disse.

_"Nem me diga, viu só, que quem ouve o que não deve, ouve o que não quer."_

"O ditado não era bem esse Patty, é quem diz o que não deve, ouve o que não quer."

_"Ah Rô eu dei uma modernizada nele para servir ao momento presente." _

_"Querem calar a boca. Patty, ainda estou esperando a explicação."_

_"Dragãozinho querido, vem aqui no quarto que eu te apresento o Hoshio."_

_"Ele está aqui?"_

E se ouviu o barulho do Shiryu jogando o telefone para o alto.

_"Rô a gente se fala depois."_

"Tá Patty, se cuida mana. Te adoro."

_"Também te adoro. Dá um beijo na mamy Kath, no papy e na mana Marjarie."_

**_KKKKKKK_**

Rô desligou o fone ainda rindo e imaginando a cara do Shiryu quando ele fosse apresentado ao Hoshio, o gato de pelúcia branco da Patty.

A porta foi aberta num repente.

"Por que você tá rindo?" – perguntou Marjarie se jogando na cama da irmã.

"A Patty vai apresentar o Hoshio ao Shiryu."

"O gato ou o chefe?"

"Acho que não tem muita diferença, visto que o chefe também é um gato." – Rô comentou caindo na risada.

"Coitado do Shiryu, a Patty apronta com ele."

"Olha só quem fala. A minha irmãzinha que vive aprontando com o coitado do papai. Quero só ver quando você começar a namorar."

"Falando em papai..."

"Você entregou?"

"Claro. Shun vai dar seu bilhete para o Seiya."

"Ótimo." – Rô exclamou levantando-se da cama, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – "Agora nós temos que armar um plano para tirar o papai da jogada lá no hospital."

"O Heero já disse que topa ajudar, ele adora aprontar uma com o papi."

"O Heero vem bem a calhar. Você conseguiu a corrente de Andrômeda?"

"Claro. O Shun é dos meus." – Marjarie disse confiante.

"Só não aperta muito o papai, não quero que ele se machuque. Agora temos que ficar calmas para não dar na cara..."

"Oi meninas?" – falou Touya chegando de surpresa no quarto.

"Oi papai." - as duas anjinhas responderam juntas.

O pai olhou para as suas duas princesinhas, nem percebendo as carinhas inocentes que elas forçavam.

"Pronta para ir fazer o ultra-som filhota?" – Touya perguntou olhando a filha mais velha.

"Claro. Papai..." – começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Não me peça. Aquele ser que não deve ser nomeado não pode ir, de jeito nenhum. Esqueceu que seu filho não tem pai?"

"Eu não ia falar do Sei..."

"Shhhh... não fala no nome dele. Sempre que se pronuncia o nome dele ele aparece." – Touya falou de olhos arregalados olhando para ambos os lados.

Dava medo quando o pai fazia isso, parecia um lunático.

"A Patty ligou."

"Ah a minha princesinha do meio ligou? Como ela está? Já se separou do cabeludo?"

"Ai papai, claro que não."

"Que pena. Mas ela está bem?'

"Está sim, deixou um beijo para você."

"Quem mandou beijo para seu pai?" – falou a mãe irrompendo no quarto.

"A Patty, mamãe."

"Ah o meu anjinho ligou?"

"Sim, também deixou beijo para você."

"Ah que saudade da minha filhota. Mas se ela está bem é o que importa." – a mãe comentou com um toque de saudades. – "Mas meninas vocês ainda não estão prontas?"

"A Marjarie vai também?" - Touya perguntou.

"Claro que eu vou. Quero ver meu sobrinho também."

"Então vamos princesinhas, vamos ver o meu neto, que há de ser um homem, se Deus quiser."

"Aiai, e essa agora?" – Rô comentou, porque tinha certeza que teria uma menina.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Você acha que vai dar certo?" – Shun perguntou olhando para Seiya que andava para lá e para cá nervoso.

"Tem que dar certo. Eu preciso estar com a Rô nesse dia tão importante. A primeira vez que vamos ouvir o coraçãozinho do nosso baby."

"Podem contar comigo, adoro fazer o Sr. Kinomoto se irritar." – disse Heero com cara de mal.

"Como vamos fazer?"

"Talvez colocar uma bomba num dos dutos de ar." – disse Heero tranqüilo.

"Uma bomba? Tá maluco? Desse jeito o hospital vai ser esvaziado."

"E se for só de fumaça?"

"Nem de poeira atômica." – Seiya quase gritou com o soldado.

"Não sei não." – disse Shun. – "E se tirássemos ele de lá com alguma desculpa? Se bem que quem faria isso? Ele já me conhece." – continuou olhando para Heero.

"A mim também. Mas a sua idéia é boa, e eu chamei meu grupo para dar uma força."

"E aí gente." – falou Duo que chegava nesse momento.

"Estamos aqui armando um plano para tirar o pai da Marjarie da sala de ultra som. Alguma idéia?" – perguntou Heero.

_By__ Rô _

"Hum..." – Duo observou os integrantes do grupo e começou a formular a operação, após um tempo, sorriu e aproximou-se mais, sendo imitado pelos outros rapazes – "Bem, o plano é o seguinte."

**_KKKKKK_**

"Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo." – Kath falou de modo tranqüilizador.

"Mas eu não consigo me acalmar!"

"Ai, ai, papai, nem parece que sou eu que vou fazer o ultra-som." – Rô falou de modo divertido vendo o desespero de Touya.

"Você não está entendendo! Estamos falando do meu neto! E há de ser um menino. Os céus sabem o quanto eu já sofri e hão de minimizar meu sofrimento." – Touya encarou o teto de modo suplicante.

Sorrindo, preferiu não acabar tão depressa com as esperanças de seu papai e dirigiu seu olhar para Marjarie que estava estranhamente quieta em um canto do quarto trocando torpedos com Shun. Após um tempinho, a garota levantou o rosto e lançou um sorriso vitorioso para Rô, a irmã entendeu no ato. O plano começaria agora.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Eu não gostei desse plano, eu não vou seguir esse plano!" – Wufei exclamava indignado.

"Concordo!" – Heero se uniu à indignação. – "Esse plano é péssimo, não tem nenhuma explosão! Como que uma missão pode dar certo se não mandamos pelo menos um corredor inteiro pelos ares?"

"Eu não estou falando disso Yuy!" – Wufei resmungou irritado enquanto sacudia com força a roupa, que seria obrigado a vestir. – "Por que eu tenho que me vestir de mulher? Por quê?"

"Ora Chang." – Quatre falou calmamente. – "Você tem o cabelo comprido..."

"O Maxwell também!"

"E você queria ajudar..."

"Mas não desse jeito!"

"Pare de agir feito uma mulherzinha." – Duo, o cérebro por trás do plano, resolveu intervir.

"Mulherzinha? Mulherzinha?"

"E vamos começar logo com isso." – terminou não dando mais atenção ao descontrole de Wufei.

"Pois eu me recuso!" – Wufei jamais se entregaria sem luta.

"Se recusa, é?" – Heero resolveu parar com as queixas e dar um fim na situação. Com um olhar mal, retirou um pequeno controle de dentro do bolso e começou a meche-lo entre os dedos. – "Sabe o que é isso?"

"Uma coisa sem importância!" – respondeu Wufei cruzando os braços, mal humorado.

"Pois eu direi o que é... é o controle de autodestruição do seu Gundam."

"Do Nataku?" – Wufei arregalou os olhos em pânico. – "Como você conseguiu isso? Como?"

"Eu tenho meus meios." – Heero falou com ar superior – "E aí? Ainda não quer cooperar?"

"Grrr... você me paga Yuy!"

"Hn!" – foi a única resposta de Heero antes de pegar o material para sua parte do plano e sair, sendo seguido um tempinho depois por Trowa.

"Em nome de Nataku, a justiça será feita!" – Wufei gritou indignado e foi totalmente ignorado.

"Muito bem!" – Quatre falou tranqüilamente enquanto pegava a roupa. – "Agora vamos arrumar a garota."

"INJUSTOOOOOO!" – foi o grito ouvido enquanto Quatre forçava o vestido sobre um histérico Wufei.

**_KKKKKK_**

Heero, armado com um spray de tinta, caminhou até o carro da família.

"Hehehehe... pelo menos dessa parte do plano eu gostei." – falou para si mesmo com um sorriso diabólico, sacudiu a lata e se preparou para pichar.

"Espere aí Heero!" – Trowa chegou no momento em que o japonês esticou o braço na direção do carro.

"O que foi agora?" – resmungou nem um pouco satisfeito com a interrupção.

"O Duo disse para você usar a espuma de barbear... esqueceu?"

"Hn!"

"Você sabe que a Marjarie te esfola se você detonar com o carro."

"Hn, sempre tem alguém para cortar meu barato." – reclamou e logo começou a desenhar carinhas com a espuma. E todas as carinhas se pareciam estranhamente com Touya. Eram Touyazinhos dentuços, soltando fogo pela boca, com cabelos espetados, tinha até um com tridente e rabo, junto com dois chifres, e finalizou sua obra de arte com um 'E aí Kinodoido?'

Trowa, que estava por perto vigiando caso alguém aparecesse, tornou a aproximar-se de Heero.

"Tudo pronto?"

"Afirmativo." – com um leve aceno de cabeça, ambos correram até o segurança e assim que o alcançaram, fingiram um olhar inocente.

"Com licença, nós estávamos no estacionamento e vimos um moleque aprontando com o carro de um dos pacientes." – Trowa falou como se fosse um cidadão preocupado com o bem estar da população.

Rapidinho, o segurança acompanhou os rapazes até o local e, enquanto averiguava, os meninos deram um jeito de sair de fininho. Após ver o estrago, o segurança achou melhor chamar o dono.

Trowa e Heero caminharam até onde estava Duo, que nesse momento papeava com as recepcionistas para distraí-las. Se elas já estavam totalmente animadas com só um bonitão, imagina com três.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Atenção! Proprietário..." – uma voz ampliada foi ouvida em um dos autofalantes.

"Papai! Ouça! É a voz do além!" – Marjarie falou saltitante.

"Além? Que além?"

"Shh... Ouça!"

"Repetindo, proprietário do veículo KKK2005, por favor, compareça no estacionamento."

"É o meu carro!" – Touya levou as duas mãos à cabeça já querendo se desesperar.

"O que será que houve?" – Kath perguntou ao marido.

"Não tenho a menor idéia..."

"É melhor papai ir logo..." – Marjarie interrompeu enquanto tentava fazer uma expressão preocupada – "...Vai que tenha acontecido um problema grave..."

No instante seguinte, Touya saiu correndo porta afora esbarrando em qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

"Agora é nossa chance." – Marjarie falou sorrindo. – "Heero e os meninos já começaram com o plano agora só preciso continuar com o combinado." – pegou umas bombas fedorentas que sempre carregava caso tivesse a chance de aprontar com alguém e jogou-as no quarto. Logo o ar todo fedia.

"Minha filha! Que idéia louca é essa?" – falou a mãe espantada.

"Ah, só o básico para ajudar minha maninha... e agora mamãe, chegou a sua hora de ajudar." – explicou resumidamente o que seria feito. Após as explicações, Kath saiu rapidamente atrás de um médico.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Pois é doutor, tem alguma coisa nesse quarto que está fazendo mal à minha filha." – ia dizendo Kath enquanto entrava no quarto, ela apenas lançou um olhar significativo para Rô que rapidinho começou a fingir um mal estar. – "Será que não seria possível trocarmos de quarto?"

"Realmente, esse local está com um cheiro estranho... mas eu tenho certeza de que não estava assim antes." – saiu e chamou uma enfermeira que caminhou até Rô, ajudou-a a se levantar e levou-a até outro quarto. – "Mas esse cheiro é mesmo estranho." – ia dizendo o médico enquanto comunicava para uma das atendentes a mudança de quarto, esta na hora modificou os dados no sistema do hospital. Kath, Rô e Marjarie apenas trocaram olhares cúmplices.

**_KKKKKK_**

Na recepção, Heero não prestava a menor atenção na conversa. Apenas analisava o local, vendo a melhor forma de executar a etapa seguinte do plano. Foi quando recebeu uma rápida mensagem de Marjarie. 'Já mudamos de quarto, estamos no 321.'

Remexendo em sua mochila, Heero pegou o laptop e, aproveitando que as recepcionistas pareciam hipnotizadas, conectou-se rapidamente à rede e começou a fazer pequenas modificações quanto a paciente Rô Kinomoto.

**_KKKKKK_**

Quatre também foi informado da mudança de quarto e logo saiu puxando Wufei, que além do vestido usava uma barriga postiça, pelo braço.

"NÃO! Eu não quero!"

"Fica quieto, Wufei!"

"Eu não vou! Não vou, não vou, não vou!"

"Pst! Esqueceu que o Heero pode destruir seu gundam?"

"O Nataku me entende! Ele não se importará de ser destruído se for para me salvar da humilhação!"

"Humilhação é o que você está me fazendo passar." – Quatre resmungou – "Quer parar de fazer escândalo? Já está todo mundo olhando..." – falando mais alto, dirigiu-se para os curiosos. – "É a minha prima, está muito nervosa... sabem como é... é a primeira vez que vem fazer o ultra-som." – acrescentou com um doce sorriso que foi capaz de convencer todo mundo.

"Natakuuuuuuu!" – Wufei continuou gritando a plenos pulmões enquanto Quatre agora já começava a arrastá-lo até o quarto.

**_KKKKKK_**

Em um outro corredor, Shun recebeu a mesma mensagem e abriu um largo sorriso.

"A barra está limpa! Você já vai poder ver a sua namorada."

"Rôôôô! – Seiya gritou emocionado e começou a correr pela maternidade.

"Hã, Seiya?" – Shun interrompeu o amigo.

"Que é?" – Seiya perguntou brecando.

"O quarto da Rô fica pro outro lado."

"Ops."

**_KKKKKK_**

_No estacionamento..._

"Esses desenhos! Essa frase ofensiva! Isso é coisa do delinqüente!" – Touya estava a ponto de espumar. – "Eu vou acabar com ele!" – gritou e saiu correndo sem rumo certo, depois parou e voltou para o hospital. – "Mas primeiro... tenho que ver meu neto!" – começou a correr feito doido, apenas soltando aos quatro ventos que o delinqüente ainda haveria de sofrer nas suas mãos.

Batendo o recorde olímpico, Touya logo chegou ao quarto que teoricamente deveria ser o da Rô, mas ao entrar.

"Rô! Quero ver meu netooooooo!" – continuaria gritando se não encontrasse dois estranhos à sua frente, um rapaz que sorria até não poder mais, e uma mulher que parecia estar com tanta raiva que seria melhor que se escondesse caso a carrocinha resolvesse passar. Preparou-se para dar meia volta quando o sorriso ambulante se aproximou, todo aberto.

"Boa tarde senhor! Veio visitar algum paciente? Esta é a minha prima..."

"Gronf!" – Wufei rosnou do seu lugar, mexendo-se desconfortável já que estava amarrado à cama para que não pudesse fugir.

"A pobrezinha está tão nervosa." – continuou Quatre. – "Sabe como é, primeiro filho, e ainda o coitado não tem pai..." – fingiu secar uma lágrima. – "...eu estou tão preocupado com o futuro desse pequeno ser inocente, que teve a infelicidade de surgir nessa era tão difícil, onde a moral e os bons costumes foram deixados de lado." – fechou os olhos como quem está se esforçando muito para continuar a falar. – "Pobre criança..." – pegou um lenço e escondeu seu rosto atrás dele. – "Esse mundo é tão cruel!"

Nesse ponto o loiro parecia à beira das lágrimas e Touya apenas o encarava perdido. Definitivamente aquele rapaz não parecia bater bem da cabeça. Wufei encarava tudo ainda mais estupefato, nem em novelas mexicanas havia presenciado um dramalhão maior.

"Hã..." – Touya falou um pouco receoso. – "Eu tenho que ir andando... com licença." – deu meia volta e ia se jogar porta afora quando Quatre o segurou pelo braço.

"Estou tão infeliz... snif... agora, minha pobre priminha Feifei..."

"Feifei? Que raio de nome idiota é esse?" – Wufei acordou do espanto novamente indignado.

"A pobre anda tão perdida que até esqueceu do próprio nome..."

"Winner!" – Wufei tentou levantar para esganar o loiro, mas foi impedido pelas cordas que o prendiam à cama. – "Eu vou acabar com você!"

"Ela está assim desde que foi enganada por aquele ser que não se importou em destruir cruelmente toda a inocência da Feifei..." – Quatre continuou, ainda grudado no braço de Touya.

"Grrr..." – Wufei agora já estava mordendo as cordas, doido para fazer justiça.

"É tudo muito triste, mas... eu realmente tenho que ir..." – Touya tentava se livrar a todo custo daquele rapaz doido.

"Por favor, fique e ouça a história da pobre Feifei..."

"Escute!" – Touya respirou fundo para ser capaz de falar educadamente. – "Eu realmente preciso ir, minha filha veio fazer o ultra-som e quero estar junto à ela..."

"Sua filha? Ó meu senhor! Espero que a vida tenha reservado um bom destino a ela e ao filho... pelo menos o pai da criança é um homem digno?"

"Digno?" – agora Touya jogou toda e qualquer educação às favas. – "Aquele lá é um selvagem! Veio e arruinou a vida de minha menina! Ela era tão inocente e caiu nas garras daquele ser das trevas... ah, minha princesinha! Buáááááá..." - Quatre pareceu imensamente comovido com o drama vivido por Touya e ofereceu uma caixa de lenços de papel. – "Ah! Se eu o encontrasse eu não sei o que faria!" – pegou um lenço e começou a apertar nas mãos. – "Aquele selvagem!" – apertou com mais força. – "Grrr..." – tomado pela fúria começou a rasgar o papel em pedacinhos até transformá-lo em poeira. – "Grau!"

Quatre apenas sorriu internamente, havia conseguido levar Kinomoto na conversa.

**_KKKKKK_**

Ao mesmo tempo em que transcorria a conversa de loucos entre Quatre e Touya, Seiya e Shun já haviam chegado no quarto de Rô. Com o coração aos pulos, o cavaleiro de Pégaso encarou a porta fechada.

"Eu nem acredito! Finalmente poderei estar com as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida!"

"Você também é muito importante para elas, com certeza." – Shun falou com um grande sorriso enquanto abria a porta, dando passagem ao amigo.

"Seiya!" – Rô gritou assim que avistou o seu amado.

"Minha sapequinha!"

_By__ Marjarie_

**Notas da Rô**: Oi gente! O que seria de mim sem minha mana Marjarie? Quando as minhas idéias simplesmente somem, ela vem p me socorrer. Valeu Mar, a parte da gangue de GW ficou show de bola, fico imaginando Heero dando uma de 'artista' no carro do nosso pai...eheheheh..

Hoshio do começo existe mesmo, os dois...eheheh a Patty tem um chefinho chamado Hoshino, q diz ela, é uma gracinha. Ela ganhou um gatinho de pelúcia, e diminuindo o nome colocou Hoshio, não resisti em fazer uma brincadeira...

Sinceramente eu n sei o que vai ser do Touya, com todas as estripulias que a Marjarie anda aprontando com ele...eheheheh...só espero que a gente n o mate, afinal é uma delícia deixá-lo maluco...eheheheh

**Notas da Marjarie**: Olá! É isso aí, quando pinta uma missãozinha Marjarie entra na área hehehe... e qdo a missão envolve os rapazes de GW, fica super divertido de escrever, até pq eu adoro eles! Valeu rapazes!

Sobre o papi, acho q ele é forte, bem, tem q ser mesmo forte p sobreviver a tantos desmaios e ataques do coração e, se eu colocar em práticas todos os planos q tenho em mente, muitos outros BUUMMMMM virão por aí hehehehe... ih, já vi q tô saindo uma filha terrível, deve ser a influência do Hee... ele adora aprontar.

Agradecimentos...

**Naomi**, sua idéia de revolução é boa, mas se a gente se livrar da inominável, n vai ter ninguém mais p reclamar..ehehehe...é tão bom pegar no pé dela.

Rô

Olá! Bruxaori pendurada pelas tripas? Hahahahahaha! Seria nojento, mas seria bem feito p ela! Tb poderíamos fazê-la pular corda com o próprio intestino huahuahua... ai, ando meio malvadinha... hehehehe mas a mana tem razão, não podemos nos livrar tão cedo da Peruori, é ótimo reclamarmos da criatura.

Marjarie

**Littledark**, que bom q vc deu muitas risadas, mas n morre não, quem é q vai ler nossas maluquices depois...eheheheh...quem sabe uma adoção no futuro n entre em nossos planos?..ehehe...aguarde

Rô

Oiê! É sempre ótimo dar risadas, só no meio das aulas deve dar uma vergonha, eu qdo leio algo engraçado na frente de outras pessoas, tento a todo custo segurar o riso, mas acabo ficando com uma cara super estranha, aí dou umas tossidas nada convincentes p disfarçar hehehehehe

Marjarie

**Sakurinha**, pode ficar tranqüila, o coração do Touya tá ótimo, a Kath vive levando-o p fazer chek-ups...eheheheh...a Marjarie ainda vai aprontar muito com o papi, coitado...A sua idéia é ótima de dar umas porradas na Bruxaori, vou pensar com carinho nesse assunto...hihihihi...

Rô

Oba! Porrada na Bruxaori é sempre algo ótimo! Maninha, se vc resolver colocar esse plano em prática, me avisa q vou querer assistir hahaha... Ai, mas tô quase me arrependendo do q apronto com o papi, eu o acho forte, mas o coitadinho já não tem mais idade p isso, ai, se ele ler isso vai virar uma fera hehehe mas ele gritando "O QUE" é mesmo divertido

Marjarie

**AnaLu**, menina, vc tá correndo um sério risco de vida ao chamar o Shun de goiabinha, a Marjarie tem...bom, n posso falar ainda o q ela tem...mas cuidado, a menina vira fera qdo atacam o Shun verdinho...verdinho pode né Mar? Bomba caseira a Babori (gostei..eheh) iria pelos ares muito rápido. Quem sabe a Mar n tem uma idéia digna da mestra em torturas q ela é...ehehehe

Rô

Realmente Mar fazendo cara séria chamar o Shun de... me recuso a repetir a palavra... bem, chamar o Verdinho (pode chamar ele assim, mana ) vc sabe de que forma é algo inconcebível, bem, de fato eu tenho um discurso entalado na garganta doido p entrar em prática e fazer justiça, mas não se preocupem q hoje estou anestesiada e não vou avançar em ninguém... por enquanto hehehe

Bem, sobre o meu sensei saradinho, o q posso dizer, é tão bom ser do mundo dos fics, podemos até ter professores maravilhosos como ele olhos brilhando aiai hihihihihi... ah! Gundam Wing está passando outra vez no Cartoon, mas já estão nos eps finais (semana q vem termina) se quiser ver o Hee é só ligar no canal à 0h30min (é tarde, eu sei, mas p ver o meu querido soldado eu sou capaz d virar a noite hehe)

Sobre beijar o chão, bem, sabe como é, o chão é tão gatinho q não resisto em me atirar d boca nele hahaha zoeira, eu sou desastrada mesmo, cair, tropeçar, dar de cara na parede são as minhas especialidades hehe

Ah, Bruxaori já está cotada p minha próxima rodada d torturas, já anotei aqui na minha listinha mostrando um rolo de papel gigantesco ela ainda vai ter o q merece huahuahua

Marjarie

**Propaganda...**

Pessoal, quem estiver interessado em mais aventuras da família é só dar uma passadinha no Blogg Kinomoto, lá as minhas filhotas já nasceram e estão a toda...vcs sabem q nessa doidice toda n há um tempo correto, então resolvi q as meninas já teriam q ser nascidas no blogg, ele começa com elas ainda na barriga da mamy, mas na última historinha elas já estão nascidas e aprontando..ehehehe

_familiakinomoto__ ponto weblogger ponto terra ponto com ponto br_

Dêem uma passada por lá.

Agora fics...

Marjarie está com uma fic muito bem escrita na parte de Saint Seiya, a história gira em torno de Shun e June, não é cômica, mas vc vai dar boas risadas.

Título:** D_eixa o amor acontecer_**

E na seção CCS, há um labirinto p lá de maluco, com as protagonistas Yamazato e Yuka, vilãs de Suteki da ne, fic da Yoruki, e Poderia ser Diferente, da Patty.

Que mais...

Saindo da propaganda, a Patty manda beijocas p todos...

Super beijos

Rô

beijões e até a próxima!

Marjarie


	14. Capítulo 14

**_OS KINOMOTO_**

**Capítulo 14**

"E então Srta. Kinomoto, pronta para ver seu filho?" – o médico perguntou com um sorriso. Para ele não havia nada mais lindo do que a vida se desenvolvendo lentamente, praticamente diante de seus olhos.

"Sim doutor." – Rô respondeu sorrindo e esticando o braço para Seiya que não tardou em correr para segurar a sua mão. Enquanto isso, Marjarie pulava à volta da mesa onde a irmã estava deitada, mal agüentando a espera.

O médico começou então a passar um gel na barriga da futura mamãe, logo depois pegando um aparelhinho, passando lentamente por cima. As imagens surgiram no monitor para total encantamento dos presentes.

"Hum!" – o médico falou depois de alguns segundos.

"Hum!" – Rô exclamou olhando-o, surpresa. – "O senhor conhece a gangue dos resmungões?" – perguntou sorrindo olhando para a irmã, que estava com altos planos de juntar seus amigos resmungões em uma gangue.

"Gangue?" – o médico disse sem entender. – "Não sei se dois pode ser chamado de gangue."

"Dois? Dois o quê?" – Seiya agora era o apatetado.

"Vocês terão gêmeos..." – passou o equipamento mais algumas vezes. – "... e são duas meninas." – concluiu sorrindo.

Rô, mal contendo a felicidade, dirigiu o olhar para seu Chocolate, este estava petrificado, não se mexendo nem para piscar.

"Choco?" – ela perguntou hesitante.

"Meninas... duas meninas." – Seiya balbuciou algumas palavras antes de girar os olhos e cair sonoramente no chão.

"Seiya!" – Rô gritou assustada.

"Nossa, ele herdou os desmaios do papai!" – Mar falou rindo, recebendo um cutucão da mãe.

Shun não perdeu tempo e correu até o amigo, dando tapinhas para ver se conseguia reanimá-lo. O médico, preocupado, resolveu interromper o exame para chamar uma enfermeira.

"Eu não acredito." – Rô balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro. – "O Choco, desmaiando... e na hora do ultra-som, imagina quando for o parto?"

"Ah, esse será um fato para a gente recordar nas festinhas da família." – Marjarie falou em um tom que lembrava muito os gêmeos Weasley. Já pensando que seria necessário uma câmera, não somente para registrar o nascimento das sobrinhas, mas para os desmaios do cunhado.

Nesse momento a enfermeira chegou e de forma rápida colocou um frasquinho próximo do rosto do desmaiado, fazendo-o recobrar a consciência aos poucos.

"Ah... ai, minha cabeça." – Seiya falou ainda meio perdido, sendo ajudado por Kath e Shun a ficar de pé. – "O que..." – piscou mais algumas vezes e então tudo retornou à sua memória. – "São gêmeas!" – voltou para o lado de sua sapequinha, pegando as mãos dela nas suas, apertando carinhosamente. – "Nossas lindas filhas!" – abriu um grande sorriso que não tardou em ser retribuído por Rô. – "Doutor, pode continuar com o exame."

O médico o observou com cuidado então, convencido de que o rapaz não fosse desabar no chão outra vez, voltou a exibir as duas pequeninas no monitor.

"Nossas filhas." – Rô falou com emoção na voz. – "Está feliz papai Seiya?" - perguntou com leve toque de divertimento na voz.

"Papai?" – Seiya petrificou-se outra vez. – "Eu sou papai." – falou antes de cair com tudo para trás.

**_KKKKKK_**

"E foi assim que tudo aconteceu." – Touya terminou de contar a trágica história de como suas princesinhas foram corrompidas.

"Ó meu senhor!" – Quatre trazia uma expressão de compreensão no rosto. – "O senhor passou por tantas provações, eu nem consigo imaginar o quão difícil é a sua vida."

"É tudo muito injusto." – Wufei, ou melhor, Feifei entrou na conversa. Após ouvir o desabafo de Touya acabou simpatizando com ele. – "O que o senhor deve fazer é tornar-se forte. Sendo forte, a justiça estará do seu lado!"

Touya levantou-se com a energia renovada.

"Tem razão! Posso ter me dado mal em todas as batalhas, mas a guerra está longe de acabar!" – ergueu a caixa de lenços de papel como quem empunha uma espada. – "E eu vencerei aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... por falar nele..." – arregalou os olhos. – "Eu tenho que ver o meu neto!" – gritou e saiu correndo desabalado.

"Vá, e que Nataku o proteja!" – Wufei falou enquanto Quatre começava a se desesperar. – "O que foi?"

"A gente tinha que segurá-lo aqui!" – pegou o celular e mandou um torpedo para Marjarie 'Ele escapou'. – "Espero que a Mar-chan consiga ajudar a Rô."

"Ela deve dar um jeito, mas eu realmente simpatizei com o Kinomoto, o coitado sofre pra caramba."

"Isso é porque ele é muito possessivo... agora é melhor a gente se mandar antes que algum médico apareça."

"Sim, claro... mas será que antes você não poderia." – começou falando tranqüilamente até que enrugou a testa e soltou um gritão. – "ME SOLTAR?"

"Ah, é mesmo... eu tinha esquecido..."

"Esqueceu nada, eu sei que você se divertiu à beça me vendo preso."

Quatre nem se dignou a responder enquanto desamarrava o chinês com um olhar de fingida inocência.

**_KKKKKK_**

Já recomposto, dos desmaios sucessivos, Seiya agora babava em frente à suas filhas, foi quando um barulhinho interrompeu o momento mágico.

"'Ele escapou'." – Marjarie leu a mensagem em voz alta e logo fez beicinho. – "Ah não! Já chegou a hora de eu entrar em cena. E eu queria tanto ficar vendo minhas sobrinhas lindas." – deu mais uma olhadinha no monitor antes de pegar a corrente de Andrômeda que estava cuidadosamente guardada em sua mochila.

"Vê lá o que você vai fazer hein?" – Shun falou com um olhar de dúvida, pensando se fez bem em emprestar a corrente para a garota.

"Relaxa, tá tudo sob controle." – foi a resposta dela antes de dar um tchauzinho para o pessoal e sair com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**_KKKKKK_**

"Muito bem, não deve ser difícil encontrar minha filha e meu neto." – Touya andava depressa pelos corredores até que alcançou a recepção, já chegou revoltado. – "Ô senhora, estou procurando minha filha!"

"Por favor, seja mais específico."

"Ela está esperando meu neto, Touyazinho!"

A mulher apenas pigarreou e lançou um olhar atravessado. Touya demorou um tempo a perceber o que ela queria que falasse.

"Ah... ah tá! O nome é Kinomoto, Rô Kinomoto."

A recepcionista começou a digitar e após algum tempinho levantou os olhos.

"Sinto muito, mas não há registro dessa paciente."

"Não há re... O QUÊ?" – voou sobre o balcão e puxou o monitor com raiva até ele ficar à frente de seu rosto. O que viu não foi nem um pouco animador. – "Não pode ser! Ela está aqui! Tem que estar!" – começou a arrancar os cabelos em pânico, depois parou e lançou um olhar quase maníaco à recepcionista. – "Eu vou revirar esse hospital, mas vou encontrar minha filha!"

O que se viu a seguir foi um Kinomoto saindo feito um furacão em chamas, derrubando o que quer que encontrasse pelo caminho até que se tocou de que a filha deveria estar na maternidade. Parou derrapando, fez uma curva fechada, entrando em outro corredor, e logo continuou a toda velocidade.

Touya Tornado logo chegou ao seu destino e foi abrindo todas as portas que via pela frente em sua desesperada busca. Aos poucos foi aproximando-se do quarto da Rô, mas não viu uma sombra de tocaia num canto escuro, segurando uma corrente que estava estendida na largura do corredor.

"Papai que me perdoe, mas eu não posso falhar nessa missão. Preciso dar mais um tempo prá mana e para o Seiya." – estreitou os olhos enquanto cuidava a devastadora aproximação, até que Touya alcançou sua linha de ataque. Rapidamente Marjarie puxou a corrente com força.

BUUUUUMMMMM!

O pobre se estrebuchou de cara no chão, a corrente toda embolada em suas pernas.

"GGRRRRR. Mas que raios de corrente é essa?" – acabou soltando alguns impropérios enquanto tentava a todo custa se erguer, mas aquela corrente parecia viva. Enrolou-se de um jeito que só cortando de facão para desfazer os nós. – "Solta! Sua corrente insolente! GRRRUUUUAAAARRRR!"

"IHHH... papai tá pra lá de bravo! Se ele me ver, eu tô perdida." – a garota falou meio preocupada, mas sem soltar a corrente de jeito nenhum. Sua mana contava com ela, não poderia decepcioná-la.

"Grrr... grunnn... gronf..." - continuou resmungando até tomar uma decisão. – "Corrente das trevas, prepare-se para o seu fim!" – e logo partiu para o ataque, para o completo desespero de Marjarie que não teria jeito de agüentar a força de seu papai.

"Ai socorro, a missão já era." – ainda segurando a corrente com todas as forças deu um jeito de catar o celular no bolso e ligar para Shun. – "Verdinho, tira o Seiya daí! Não vou conseguir segurar o papi por muito mais tempo!"

"Ok!"

Logo a garota desligou e tentou dar um pouco mais de tempo para os cavaleiros antes de soltar a arma. Quando sentiu o gosto da liberdade, Touya levantou-se de um pulo e tornou a arrancar levantando poeira em sua correria.

"Tomara que tenham conseguido..." – Marjarie falou para si mesma enquanto recolhia a corrente e usava o próprio moletom para dar uma limpadinha. – "Ainda bem que não estragou, senão além da fúria do papai teria que levar uma Tempestade Nebulosa bem no meio da testa... se bem que não seria má idéia..." – abraçou a corrente contra o peito e ficou com um olhar sonhador. – "... receber qualquer coisa do lindinho, até mesmo um ataque. Ia ser o máximo! Hihihihi."

**_KKKKKK_**

"Cadê meu neto, cadê meu neto, cadê meu neto?" – como se tratasse de um mantra, Touya ia repetindo essas palavras enquanto escancarava cada porta do corredor. – "Cadê meu..." – parou no ato ao ver sua esposa e filha, tranqüilas no quarto. – "Encontrei vocês! Onde ele está, onde ele está?" – sua expressão era assustadora, todas as provações pelas quais havia passado para finalmente encontrar seu neto haviam mexido demais com sua cabeça.

"Ele quem papai?" – Rô perguntou cautelosamente.

"Como 'ele quem?' O Touyazinho!"

"Hã, querido..." – Kath apenas apontou para o monitor que ainda mostrava as duas meninas.

"O quê?" – perguntou ainda sem entender, mas virou o rosto na direção que a esposa apontava. O que viu abrandou sua expressão. – "Dois." – falou baixinho, dando lentos passos para ficar mais perto.

O médico o encarava preocupado, que família mais doida, mas ao ver que o senhor parecia tranqüilo, continuou passando o aparelho, exibindo as imagens das nenéns.

"Dois não. Duas." – disse o médico.

"São meninas..." – encarava com carinho. Era certo que esperava um menino para ajudá-lo na luta contra chineses e cabeludos, mas vê-las ali, tão pequeninas, mexendo-se tão preguiçosamente na barriga da mamãe fez seu coração se aquecer. – "São lindas." – sorrindo, fez um leve carinho na cabeça de sua filha mais velha e voltou para perto de Kath. – "Eu vou ser vovô." – falou emocionado, sendo envolvido pela esposa em um abraço. – De novo. – completou não esquecendo das pimpolhas da Patty.

Marjarie que chegou na sala nesse momento, não conseguiu se impedir de dar um sorriso bobo enquanto sentia seus olhos ficarem úmidos. Encarou Rô que sorria radiante ainda admirando suas pimpolhas.

"Minhas filhotas..."

_By__ Marjarie_

Pessoal! Eu sei q a Patty tem a Miaka como filha, e parece ter outra menina, mas não lembro quem é (que tia desnaturada), assim q eu conseguir essas informações deixo uma nota no próximo capítulo, OK? Eu sei que deve ter algo no FORUM do Mansão, depois passo lá p dar uma olhada.

**Notas da Marjarie**: Hello! Hello! Papi tá muito engraçado né? Vê só tudo o q ele apronta num hospital... claro q eu aprontei um pouquinho, mas ele não precisa saber disso hihihi. Espero q vcs estejam se divertindo das loucuras da família

**Notas da Rô:- **Oi gente como sempre a minha irmã me salvando, não somente na ajuda com o papi, mas p escrever esse capítulo...Ficou ótimo Mar...

**Agradecimantos**** o/** (a primeira resposta é Marjarie quem fala...e a segunda resposta é a Rô que vos fala...)

**Littledark**, é isso aí! Sobreviva aos ataques de riso que queremos te fazer rir ainda mais hehehe... Papi Touya, realmente, o pobrezinho sofre... e o Wufei, ai, se meteu numa roubada mesmo, quem diria que o Quatre fosse malvadinho assim hehehe... obrigada por acompanhar nossa história...Beijinhos

**Littedark**, que bom que vc n morreu de rir, seria uma a menos p ler a loucura da família...eheheh... o Wufei da Mar estava hilário...ehehehe... esperamos ter muitas novas idéias p essa história sem fim...sem querer plagiar a História sem fim real...eheheheh

**Naomi**, tudo bom? É, não será dessa vez que veremos as tripas da Bruxaori (ecaaa), mas vamos pensar em algo para ela huahuahua, aquela panqueca roxa não pode ficar impune! Ah, e adorei suas sugestões , só sobre as filhotas da Rô, é não foi dessa vez q o papi se safou, são duas meninas... aiai, veremos o q vai acontecer... papi fazendo ioga seria divertidíssimo, era capaz dele ficar ainda mais estressado por não conseguir realizar os movimentos hehehe...Beijos!

**Naomi,** pedala Robinho, quem fala é o cover do apresentador Milton Neves, esse cara que imita o Neves e alguns anões imitando Robinho, Tevez e n lembro mais quem aparecem no Pânico da Rede TV, é ridículo, n pelas piadas, mas o cara dá uns tapas na nuca do anão q faz o Robinho, eu fico indignada. Bom, a Rô vai ter meninas mesmo...eheheh...é que elas foram escolhidas antes dela engravidar...ahahahah

**Analu**, obrigada pelos aplausos, fiquei toda boba hehehe.. papi, aiai, tadinho tá pirando mesmo com essa história do neto, mas não foi dessa vez... ele continuará solitário na sua batalha contra selvagens e cabeludos hehehe...Valeu por não chamar meu adorado Verdinho de... você-sabe-o-quê... ah! Endereço do sensei sarado... em Tomoeda, siga pela alameda, entre na rua seguinte passando pelo parque do rei Pinguin, aí você faz umas voltas, uns loops e chega no colégio que a tia Sakura estudou... com um salto triplo mortal você passa a quadra do colégio e chega a uma ruazinha lateral... é lá ...Beijocas!

**Analu,** tô rindo ainda das explicações da minha irmã...é maluca mesmo...seu dedo tá bonitinho? Espero q sim...realmente minhas filhas têm a pá virada, são duas maluquinhas...eheheheh...me diverti muito escrevendo a minha conversa com a Patty pelo tel...Ana, o segundo nome da minha irmã mais jovem é Encrenca...eheheheheh

**Sammy**, minha sobrinha fofaaaaaaaaa! ÊÊÊÊÊ! Que maravilha q vc adorou! Eba, eba! Estou muito feliz...Beijões e super upas!

**Pimpolha,** vc por aqui...que bom q vc deu altas risadas, adoramos sua visita.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**OS KINOMOTO**_

_Autora do Capítulo: Marjarie_

**Capítulo 15**

Touya, meio aéreo ainda pela notícia das filhas gêmeas, estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem. Saiu do veículo como se estivesse em transe. Kath e as filhas, mal sabiam como ele tinha conseguido acertar o caminho de casa.

"Duas meninas..." – Touya falava encarando o teto ao entrar. – "Duas meninas." – falou outra vez, sua expressão sofrendo estranhas mudanças.

"Papai?" – Rô chamou cautelosamente.

"Duas meninas!" – agora sim, parecia um lunático. Ergueu os braços para o alto e começou a rir loucamente. – "Finalmente terei minha vingança! Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado sofrerá na pele a sina de ter filhas... duas ainda por cima. E hão de ser como a Marjarie." – concluiu dando um soco na palma da mão esquerda.

"Com certeza papai não está em seu juízo perfeito." – a garota citada falou com uma expressão disfarçada, estava muito ciente de como adorava aprontar com o coitado.

"Hu hu hu hu." – ainda com um brilho alucinado nos olhos, Kinomoto pai foi adentrando a sala, se jogando em seguida no sofá. – "Hu hu hu hu."

Kath apenas soltou um suspiro, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, Touya parecia cada vez mais insano.

"E o que vocês acham de..." – Rô começou, atraindo a atenção do pai, que já estava com papel e caneta em mãos para iniciar seus planos infalíveis, Kath, que apenas encarava o marido e Marjarie, que ensaiava expressões inocentes para tentar melhorar a imagem que tinha com seu pai. – "... começarmos a escolher os nomes? Estou aceitando sugestões..."

"Yeah!" – Mar pulou com os braços para o alto. – "Eu tenho uma maravilhosa fonte de inspiração, esperem só pra ver!" – falou com um sorrisinho antes de voar até o quarto.

"Coitado daquele que não-deve-ser-nomeado, hu hu hu hu." – Touya falou ainda com um brilho estranho no olhar, imaginando um Seiya enlouquecido, tentando controlar duas Marjaries saltitantes.

_**KKKKKKKKKKK**_

"Mas o que é isso?" – Rô perguntou assustada.

"A Tabela Periódica!" – Marjarie respondeu inocente.

"Isso eu sei, mas o que ela tem a ver com os nomes?"

"Aí é que está o brilhantismo da coisa... escolheremos algum elemento da série dos Lantanídeos. Tem nomes super originais." – completou com a maior cara séria do mundo, como se não estivesse dizendo nada maluco.

"Horríveis, você quer dizer." – Rô encarava a Tabela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – "Que quê é isso? Praseodímio?"

"Bah, esse é the best! Imagine só, quando conhece alguém..." – engrossou a voz e simulou um diálogo. – "Olá, muito prazer, sou fulano de tal e você, é? Praseodímio. Sim, sim, o prazer é todo meu, mas... qual é seu nome? Praseodímio! Isso eu já entendi! Perguntei qual é seu nome? Praseodímio. Uaaahhhhhhhh!" – continuou com sua encenação dramática, seus pais apenas rodaram os olhos. Que filha mais doida.

"Mar..." – a irmã falou meio sem jeito, mas a caçula não parecia que daria mostras de parar.

"Que tal então, Promécio... Aí o diálogo fica assim... Você promete se comportar minha pricesinha?" – falou numa imitação caricaturada do pai. – "Promécio. Ela responde de modo convincente. Ou então Disprósio... Fala aê Disprósio, tá a fim de dar uma disprosiada? E não podemos esquecer dos viajantes... Európio, Amerício, Califórnio. Oh yeah!"

"Minha filha..." – Kath finalmente interviu. – "Esses nomes são todos masculinos."

"Ah é? Ahhhh éééé... Mas é que eu achei divertido. E claro que eles não valem como sugestão de verdade, são muito feios, mas pedem para serem alvos de brincadeirinhas." – concluiu com um sorriso inocente.

Rô soltou um suspiro aliviado, já voltando a sorrir animada.

"Então, alguma sugestão? Alguma válida?" – acrescentou depressa ao ver a irmã já abrindo a boca para falar mais alguma doideira.

"Que tal..." – Touya começou, pensativo. – "Touya Neta... Lindo não acha?"

"Você não pode estar falando sério." – Kath o encarava com a sobrancelha erguida, olhando-o horrorizada.

"Ah, é... esquece."

"Que acham de Rolando Escada Abaixo?"

"Marjarie..." – a mãe falou em tom de aviso.

"Tá, desculpa, já parei... mas é que eu lembrei de uma reportagem com nomes absurdos que os pais põem nos filhos. Tinha até a Graciosa Rodela... Hilário né?"

"Só você mesma." – Rô falou balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, não sabia se ria ou chorava, preferiu rir.

"Eu acho que seria melhor você e Seiya escolherem." – Kath lançou um olhar cheio de significado ao marido – "Já está mais do que na hora de você" – apontou um dedo acusador a Touya. – "parar com essas implicâncias!"

A filha mais velha o encarou em expectativa.

"Hum... bem, não posso negar que estou doido para tirar onda com a cara dele, hu hu hu hu."

"Touya!"

"Ah, tá bem, chamem logo o Selvagem!" – falou rápido, antes que se arrependesse.

Rô, mais que depressa, envolveu o pai em um abraço apertado, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Papi, obrigada."

"Certo." – falou bagunçando levemente os cabelos da filha que, após dar um beijo na bochecha dele, correu para o telefone. – "Aiai, acho que estou amolecendo."

_**KKKKKKKK**_

"Sogrinho!"

"Ih, cai fora meu, só porque permiti que visitasse minha filha não quer dizer que pode chegar com essas liberdades." – Touya falou em tom definitivo.

"Sogrinha!" – Seiya falou animado, abraçando a Kath.

"Hey, não ouviu o que acabei de dizer? E Marjarie, fique longe desse aí."

"Cunhado!" – Marjarie não perdeu tempo, cumprimentando o Pégaso com um abraço.

Touya apenas enterrou o rosto nas mãos, ninguém o escutava, ninguém.

"Acho que o casal deve resolver isso entre eles." – Kath sugeriu – "Vamos todos lá para cima." – começou a puxar a filha e o marido pelo braço, sorrindo para Rô.

"Obrigada, mãe." – ela falou baixinho, com um sorriso.

"Sapequinha." – Seiya não perdeu tempo, assim que os três alcançaram os últimos degraus, abraçou a Rô forte, beijando-a em seguida. – "Nem acredito que seu pai permitiu que eu viesse."

"Nem eu, acho que ver as netinhas acalmou os ataques dele." – falou risonha. – "E também tem a ajuda da mami."

"Grande dona Kath."

"Mas então... já teve alguma idéia para os nomes?"

"Eu estava pensando." – pousou suavemente a mão direita sobre a barriga da garota, iniciando um leve carinho. – "Conheço uns nomes bonitos."

_**KKKKKKKK**_

"Papai, o que você pretende fazer?" – Marjarie perguntou séria ao pai que estava pendurado na janela do quarto da irmã.

"Pular a janela, oras! Mas tá complicado... como me arrependo de ter serrado o galho da árvore."

"Bem, quando se tem uma serra elétrica é até normal sair cortando as coisas, em filmes de terror isso ocorre todo o tempo." – a garota comentou.

"Certo, certo... mas deixando isso de lado, me arruma dois lençóis." – o pai falou apressado, pois havia escutado passos.

"Querido!" – era a voz de Kath, Touya se encolheu. – "Foi eu virar para o lado que você sumiu das minhas vistas... o que está fazendo no quarto da Rô?"

"Nada!" – falou rápido demais.

"Ah, eu te conheço, confessa, o que está aprontando?" – perguntou, sua mão na maçaneta tentando abrir a porta, mas esta estava fechada.

"Nada demais, querida, estou apenas aqui com minha princesinha..." – fez sinais para chamar a atenção da filha.

"Oi mãe!" – ela gritou de dentro do armário, estava catando os tais lençóis.

"Ah, então a Marjarie está aí... hum... comportem-se os dois."

"Sim senhora." – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

A garota finalmente encontrou o que buscava e alcançou ao pai.

"O que vai fazer agora?"

"Eu não... você." – falou sério, ainda na janela. – "Amarre um no outro e prenda na janela."

"O.k." – falou dando de ombros, pensando que não era bom contrariar um louco. Fez o que foi pedido e ficou parada, encarando o pai.

"Que está esperando?" – ele perguntou impaciente. – "Você vai primeiro."

"Quê?" – Mar olhou o pai, assustada.

"Você será minha cúmplice." – pegou a filha pelo braço e a puxou para a janela. A garota se agarrou ao lençol e começou a descer, encarando o pai, abobalhada.

"Pai, ce tá legal?"

"Nunca estive melhor hu hu hu hu." – voltou a sua expressão amalucada, seguindo a filha na descida.

"E que história é essa de cúmplice?"

"Não pretendo ser pego sozinho." – ele falou em voz baixa.

"Eu hein..."

_**KKKKKKKK**_

"Hum... não sei, não parece legal." – Rô ia falando, pensativa.

"É, pensando bem, não é lá essas coisas."

Ficaram em silêncio, de testas franzidas, pensando, até que tiveram um estalo.

"Que você acha de..." – falaram ao mesmo tempo, pararam rindo. – "Pode falar." – disseram juntos outra vez. Encararam-se, esperando que o outro falasse, então, soltaram um suspiro. - "Tive uma idéia para o nome!" – exclamaram em uníssono. Sorriram.

"Afe, que sem graça..." – Touya comentou com a filha, espiando a sala por uma frestinha na cortina. – "Eu esperando encontrar os dois em posições comprometedoras, só expulsar o Selvagem a vassouradas e os encontro conversando? Comportados ainda por cima?"

"Papi, tô achando que você é que tem a mente poluída..." – Marjarie falava acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

"Eu sou é vivido, minha filha, sei do que estou falando." – concluiu cheio de importância, atento à conversa do casal. Eles ainda não tinham chegado em um acordo de quem falava primeiro.

"Vamos falar os dois juntos, então." – Rô encerrou o assunto.

"Beleza." – Seiya concordou, satisfeito. – "1, 2, 3 e..."

"Sammy."

"Lú."

Pararam, sorrindo, contentes com a escolha. Rô pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e falou com voz cheia de carinho.

"Que acham? Gostaram dos nomes, minhas filhotas?" – recebeu um leve chute como resposta. – "Elas chutaram!"

"O quê?" – Touya ergueu-se depressa, dando uma cabeçada na janela no processo.

"Pai? O que tá fazendo aí?" – Rô perguntou de olhos arregalados.

"Fazendo? Eu?" – olhou para a caçula que tentava sair de fininho e a puxou pelo braço. – "Só tava batendo um papinho com a Marjarie, comentando a direção dos ventos."

A garota o encarava como se tivessem surgido antenas na cabeça no pai.

"Mas eu não sou importante..." – falou abanando a mão. – "É verdade? Minhas netinhas se mexeram?"

"Sim." – Rô sorriu docemente, pegando a mão de Seiya. – "Agorinha mesmo."

"Eu tenho que ver isso." – inesperadamente sumiu das vistas de Seiya e Rô, arrastando Marjarie pelo braço. – "Temos que voltar pro quarto."

"Não é mais fácil entrarmos pela porta?"

"Não podemos... devemos sumir com as provas do crime." – ele falou com a voz abafada.

"Eu hein, que piração." – foi tudo que a garota falou antes de escalar os lençóis.

_**KKKKKKKK**_

"Quero detalhes!" – Touya entrou de modo tempestuoso na sala, se jogando no sofá.

"Logo que eu perguntei se elas gostaram dos nomes..."

"Sim, sim, essa parte eu acompanhei... quero saber se o chute foi forte! Estou doido para ver minhas netas esfolando o Selvagem hu hu hu hu."

"Papai!" – Rô exclamou.

"Não ligue para ele, querida." – Kath falou beliscando o marido, sem nunca deixar o sorriso sumir da face. – "Mas então, que nomes escolheram?"

"Lú e Sammy." – Seiya respondeu, ainda de mãos dadas com sua Sapequinha.

"São perfeitos." – a mãe falou feliz, Marjarie apenas concordava com a cabeça, maravilhada só de imaginar suas sobrinhas.

Enquanto isso, Touya permaneceu alienado, seu sorriso sinistro de volta.

"Tão pequenas e já chutando... hu hu hu hu."

_Continua..._

_**Notas da Marjarie:**_

Olá! Mil perdões pela demora, mas aí está mais um capítulo dessa insana aventura, com direito a muita maluquice do papai que anda vendo muitos filmes de espiões. Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido assim como me diverti ao escrever.

Obrigada pelos reviews.

Beijos e até a próxima!

Ah sim, não deve demorar muito para o cap seguinte... eu já comecei a escrevê-lo...

Tchauzinho

_**Notas da Rô:**_

Oi Pessoal!

Espero que tenham tido um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo.

Se não fosse a mana Marjarie essa fic estaria com teias de aranha, pq simplesmente, não tenho idéias, estou às moscas com essa história, as idéias fugiram, nem sei como fazer com que as minhas filhas nasçam..ahahaha...mas esse capítulo ficou tri-legal, eu ri a beça. Espero que vcs curtam assim como eu.

Valeu pelos reviews.

Beijos


	16. Capítulo 16

_**OS KINOMOTO**_

**Capítulo 16**

"Boa tarde Shun!" – Mar abraçou o Verdinho, toda sorridente.

"Boa tarde... que alegria que você está." – ele falou retribuindo o abraço.

"É que esses dias estão sendo ótimos! Seiya chegou a te contar o que anda acontecendo lá em casa?"

"Sim. Eu quase não acreditei... quem diria que o Sr. Kinomoto iria permitir que ele visitasse a Rô, várias vezes ainda por cima."

"Chocante, né?" – ela falou balançando a cabeça, até que avistou um conhecido rapaz. – "Ah! Olha lá... Hee! Boa tarde!" – a garota gritou, acenando empolgada. O soldado perfeito apenas soltou um suspiro, definitivamente a Marjarie não podia vê-lo sem criar um escândalo. Caminhou até ela, sentando-se em seguida no tatame.

"E aí." – cumprimentou os dois com um breve aceno.

Mar já se preparava para narrar as novidades quando o sensei entrou com seu andar imponente. Todos se colocaram de pé e a garota instantaneamente ficou com os olhos brilhando enlouquecidos.

"Boa tarde." – ele falou sério, os alunos responderam respeitosamente. – "Hoje um aluno novo ingressará nessa classe." – Fez um breve aceno de cabeça e um rapaz entrou. Era baixo, de olhos vermelhos, cabelo preto arrepiado e uma expressão assassina no rosto. Ele se curvou levemente, cumprimentando muito a contra gosto. – "Dividam-se em duplas. Você..." – apontou para o novato. – "Faça dupla com a Kinomoto."

Marjarie imediatamente acordou de seu encantamento e correu até o garoto.

"Olá! Sou Marjarie, muito prazer."

"Hn!" – resmungou, virando o rosto para o lado.

"Qual é o seu nome?" – ela insistiu, não perdendo nunca o sorriso.

"Hiei. E antes que você pergunte." – acrescentou ao vê-la abrir a boca. – "Estou aqui contra minha vontade... Aquele maldito Koenma." – concluiu em um rosnado.

"Hã?" – ela piscou confusa, mas foi impedida de tornar a falar por um olhar ameaçador de Hiei.

"Quero ver como vocês se sairiam em um combate." – sensei Ren falou sério, interrompendo as conversas, enquanto andava por entre as duplas. – "Comecem."

No mesmo instante todos os alunos correram com os punhos erguidos e começaram a trocar golpes.

Marjarie aplicou soco atrás de soco, mas Hiei desviou de todos, sem o menor esforço, a garota então deu um giro rápido, desferindo um chute que atingiu pleno ar. Ela parou, ofegante, e já voltava para a pose de batalha quando sentiu seus braços serem presos por trás.

"Que perda de tempo." – ouviu um resmungo do garoto que já erguia o braço direito.

"Hiei!"

A Kinomoto desviou os olhos por breves instantes para ver que fora Kurama quem gritara, antes de tudo escurecer.

**KKKKKK**

"Esse cara é um animal!"

Marjarie piscou confusa, tinha certeza de ter escutado Heero xingando, logo ele que era tão calmo... Abriu os olhos por completo, encontrando os garotos discutindo.

"Hn, a culpa é dela por ser uma fraca."

"Mas você podia ter controlado melhor seu golpe." – Kurama falou sério.

"Mais?"

"Hiei..." – o ruivo estreitou os olhos.

"Tá, confesso que não controlei o golpe tanto assim, mas é que essa garota tem uma cara feliz demais, isso me irrita."

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" – Shun perguntou perigosamente baixo, com o rosto sério. Mar ficou boquiaberta, nunca, nunca havia visto seu Verdinho assim.

"Vai dizer que não é verdade?" – Hiei comentou, bocejando.

"Ora seu!" – Heero estava pronto para um "omae o korosu" enquanto Shun já elevava seu cosmo, quando Ren pigarreou.

"Chega de discussão, a Kinomoto já está acordada."

Marjarie virou o rosto para o lado e viu que o sensei a encarava fixamente, nem havia notado a presença dele.

"Tudo bem?" – Shun surgiu ao seu lado.

"Tudo ótimo!" – falou já sentando e tentando a todo custo botar um sorriso besta na cara, mas só conseguiu uma careta estranha. Heero fechou ainda mais a expressão, planos malignos cruzavam sua mente a uma velocidade alucinante. Já possuía uma meta... detonar o baixinho.

"Muito bem, vamos continuar com os exercícios." – sensei lançou um rápido olhar à turma, que o obedeceu prontamente. – "E você..." – encarou a garota profundamente. – "Trate de treinar mais e aumentar sua resistência."

"Hai" – já se preparava para andar até os colegas quando Ren a segurou pelo ombro.

"Por hoje está dispensada... e coloque isto no machucado." – estendeu uma bolsa de gelo que Marjarie pegou, sorrindo agradecida, antes de caminhar até a parede, sentando ao lado das mochilas.

"Estou apaixonada." – ela falou em um suspiro, observando toda a perfeição do sensei, então seus olhos desviaram para Kurama. – "Definitivamente, apaixonada." – observou então, Heero e Shun. – "Muito apaixonada." – continuou suspirando de modo sonhador, a bolsa de gelo segura firmemente no machucado, quando um barulho alto a fez dar um pulo junto a um gritinho.

Alguns alunos interromperam o exercício para encararem a garota.

"Foi mal, é só o celular." – sorriu sem graça, já partindo para sua mochila a fim de catar o aparelho. Mal atendeu e um grito ensurdecedor irrompeu da ligação.

"_ESTÃO CHEGANDO!"_

"Chegando? Quem?" – ela perguntou sem entender olhando assustada para os lados. Era seu pai ao telefone, e continuava soltando gritos desesperados "Chegando! Chegando!", piscou, pensando o que poderia causar tanto desespero... Desespero. Finalmente compreendeu. – "Chegando? Não me diz que..." – parou, incapaz de continuar.

"_EXATAMENTE!" _– seu pai berrou do outro lado, fazendo Marjarie empalidecer.

"NÃO! Isso não é possível! Me diz, por quê? Por quê?" – nisso Mar já estava de pé, entrando no modo desespero do pai.

"_Bem, é chegada a hora."_ – Touya estava mais calmo, visto que a reação de sua caçula o deixou intrigado.

"Mas eu ainda sou muito jovem! Não posso ser abduzida por alienígenas!"

"_Hã?"_ – o pai estava confuso. – _"Que alienígenas?"_

"Os que estão chegando! Uaaaaaah! O que será de mim, encontrando montes de ETs... tô com medoooooooo."

"_Marjarie..."_

"Buáááááááá!"

"_Não há alienígena nenhum chegando..."_

"Não?" – ela interrompeu o lamento, piscando as lágrimas para longe dos olhos.

"_Claro que não. São suas sobrinhas que estão chegando!"_

Pausa por parte de Marjarie.

"_Filha?"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – gritou, obrigando Touya a afastar o telefone do ouvido. Ren precisou interromper sua aula, ao ver que o papo estava atraindo a atenção de todos. – "Estou indo aí agora! Por falar nisso, onde estão?"

"_No hospital, sua irmã já foi encaminhada para a sala de parto."_

"Beleza! Até mais pai!"

"_Tchau, minha princesinha."_ – ela afastou o celular do rosto, a tempo de ouvir seu pai gritando "Chegando! Chegando!" antes de desligar o aparelho.

"Minhas sobrinhas estão nascendo, preciso ir para o hospital agora!" – ela falou depressa, já correndo em direção à mochila.

"Nós vamos com você!" – Heero falou determinado, Shun o apoiou acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

"Ah, também queremos ir." – um aluno disse de um canto, logo muitos mais se juntaram a ele, Ren lançou suas miradas mais ameaçadoras possíveis.

"A Kinomoto está dispensada, quanto ao resto, voltem aos exercícios!"

"Mas, ah, sensei..."

"Silêncio."

"Pois nos negamos a deixar a Mar sozinha." – Heero parou ao lado da garota que havia acabado de juntar seus pertences. – "Alguém precisa proteger a caçulinha do grupo." – concluiu sua fala com um resmungo.

"Isso aí!" – alguns garotos se juntaram a eles.

"Além disso, vai ser legal acompanhar um parto." – um aluno sorridente falou.

"E não podemos deixá-la sozinha depois da pancada na cabeça." – um outro garoto opinou.

Ren parecia a ponto de soltar fumaça pelas orelhas, estava enfrentando uma rebelião no seu dojo?

"Sensei..." – a garota interrompeu o conflito interno de Ren. - "Que tal se..." – aproximou-se mais, um sorriso sapeca no rosto enquanto explicava sua idéia em tom conspiratório.

**KKKKKK**

"Só você mesma." – Shun falou entre risos, acompanhando com facilidade os exercícios.

"Ah, mas você não pode negar que foi a melhor solução."

"Definitivamente, vergonha é uma palavra que não consta no seu dicionário né?" – Heero perguntou, também realizando os exercícios propostos.

"Hey, eu não vejo nada de mal, estamos todos juntos, sendo orientados pelo sensei..."

"E no meio da rua!" – o baixinho enfezado surgiu ao lado dela, mais carrancudo do que nunca. Desejando ver sangue correr ao ser obrigado a fazer movimentos estúpidos no caminho para um hospital. – "Eu sabia que devia ter batido com mais força..."

"Vê lá como fala..." – Heero o encarou sério, o tom de ameaça presente em cada um de seus gestos.

"Como se você estivesse contente de parecer um fugitivo do manicômio, saltando pela rua desse jeito, e sendo encarado por cada humano infeliz que encontra pelo caminho."

"Hn..." – apenas um resmungo e Marjarie soube que ele concordava em gênero, número e grau com Hiei.

"Menos reclamação!" – Ren apareceu ao lado deles. – "Novato, devo lembrá-lo que embora seja forte, não possui a menor disciplina e seus golpes são um atentado às artes marciais." – Hiei bem que tentou sacar sua katana, mas foi impedido por Kurama.

"É isso aí chefinho!" – um imenso fantasma falou orgulhoso.

"Quieto Bason!" – o sensei falou entre dentes, partindo para xingar outro grupo de alunos.

"Quem é Bason?" – Shun perguntou curioso.

"Será que o Tao enlouqueceu e agora tem um amigo imaginário?" – Hee opinou.

"Ah, podem ter certeza de que é outra coisa." – Mar falou sorridente... por ser uma Kinomoto, havia herdado o poder de seu pai de ver fantasmas. Sorriu, acenando para Bason e continuou com os exercícios.

"Outra enlouquecida..." – Heero balançou a cabeça.

**KKKKKK**

"Procuro por Rô Kinomoto!" – Marjarie invadiu o hospital no meio de uma voadora, correndo em seguida na direção da recepcionista aplicando montes de socos no ar, atrás dela, vários rapazes realizavam os mesmos movimentos.

"Senhorita..." – a atendente recuou para trás, a fim de escapar de um soco. – "Não é permitido bagunça no hospital."

"Eu não tô bagunçando nada." – respondeu em meio a uma pirueta. – "E agora vê aí onde está a Rô."

"Eu devo pedir para que se retire..."

"Ela lhe fez um pedido." – Ren aproximou-se do balcão com os olhos estreitos. – "E eu gostaria que ele fosse atendido."

"Ma... mas... a bagunça..."

"Aqui está!" – uma outra atendente gritou. Após ver o chinês ma-ra-vi-lho-so entrar na conversa, resolveu intervir, para proveito próprio, é verdade, mas serviu de alguma coisa.

"Onde?" – Mar se jogou em frente ao monitor, impedindo a atendente de continuar secando seu sensei. A garota correu os olhos depressa pelas informações, pulando e socando o ar. – "Beleza! Obrigada moça." – sorriu e virou-se para os colegas. – "Quarto 308, avante homens!"

"Hai!"

"E no caminho, todos devem realizar o movimento do dragão." – Ren orientou, varrendo a turma com o olhar para ver se algum engraçadinho estava se fazendo de louco e não realizando os exercícios, mas todos estavam comportadinhos, avançando pelo corredor em meio a movimentos draconianos. – "Pelo menos possuem alguma disciplina."

"É isso aí chefinho!" – o fantasma o apoiou outra vez. Carrancudo, Ren apenas o encarou de lado.

"Você também, Bason, realize o exercício, não admito ninguém fora de forma."

"Sim, chefinho."

Tendo ficado propositalmente para trás da turma, Marjarie pôde escutar a conversa, a palavra chefinho a agradando enormemente. Sorriu, uma nova idéia uniu-se a sua já formulada de montar uma gangue.

**KKKKKK**

"Chegando! Chegando!" – Touya andava de um lado a outro, os olhos arregalados fixos na porta, aguardando notícias. Kath apenas suspirava se indagando de onde o marido tirava tanta energia.

Então, em um rompante, diversos garotos, realizando movimentos sincronizados, invadiram a sala de espera.

"Mas que é isso? Arrastão?" – Touya parou com a testa franzida. – "Ô seus moleques, o que querem aqui?"

"Viemos acompanhar a nossa caçulinha." – um dos rapazes respondeu.

"Hã?"

Foi quando, daquele bolo de garotos, surgiu uma Marjarie saltitante.

"Papai!"

Pequena pausa, para que Touya tivesse tempo de arregalar os olhos, então...

BUM!

**KKKKKK**

"Que lástima." – uma frase, dita por uma voz específica, e as orelhas de Touya se colocaram em alerta, levando furiosos impulsos elétricos para seu cérebro, a informação sendo processada, tudo em questão de segundos, então, acordou.

"VOCÊ!"

BUM!

**KKKKKK**

"Acho que a idade está pesando..." – uma frase, dita por uma voz muito semelhante à específica já citada anteriormente, e novamente o organismo de Touya trabalhou depressa, já alcançando a marca dos milésimos de segundo, fazendo-o acordar.

"VOCÊ!"

BUM!

**KKKKKK**

"Eu nunca ri tanto!" – Heero divertia-se às pampas com os ataques do Kinodoido, ao seu lado, Shun bem que tentava disfarçar, mas estava rindo abertamente, afinal, foram três desmaios seguidos, provavelmente, um recorde.

Kurama, sentado comportado, apenas mostrava um leve sorriso enquanto Hiei, aproveitando as poltronas confortáveis, tirava uma soneca.

"A cara dele." – Syaoran, o motivo do terceiro desmaio, gargalhava, não ligando para os cutucões que recebia da esposa. Ren apenas assistia a tudo indiferente. Sua aula já havia acabado, mas como nenhum aluno dava mostras de que iria parar de rir para irem embora, resolveu ficar na cena do crime também.

"Hey, por que não ajudam ao invés de rir da desgraça alheia?" – Mar perguntou séria, abanando o pai com uma revista, enquanto uma enfermeira tentava reanimá-lo. Foram risonhos, digo, angustiantes minutos até Touya despertar.

"Chineses... eu vejo chineses." – ele começou a murmurar, ainda desorientado. Kath apressou-se em abraçá-lo, preocupada com a saúde frágil do marido. – "E minha filha, brotando de um amontoado de moleques, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê antes desse momento."

"Hey! Eu só estava treinando, esses garotos são apenas meus amigos, nada demais." – Mar falou, se mostrando levemente indignada.

"Na verdade." – Hee falou sério, sério até demais para quem há poucos minutos se acabava de rir. Marjarie apenas se encolheu, lá vinha bomba. – "Nós somos o harém dela."

BUM!

"Ah-há! Eu sabia que o cara desabava." – um garoto falou triunfante, recolhendo a grana das apostas.

"Como... vocês..." – Marjarie abria e fechava a boca, sem acreditar, por fim a ficha caiu. – "Seus malvados!" – soltou um gritinho, partindo para perseguir os colegas. Kath e a enfermeira apenas suspiraram, já nem se importando mais com a bagunça, enquanto retomavam a tarefa de despertar o Kinomoto desmaiado, dessa vez, contando com a ajuda da Sakura.

"Então, você conhece a Kath?" – alheio à folia, Syaoran começava a se enturmar com Ren.

"É, tivemos um rolo no passado." – falou dando de ombros. – "Só que o cara pareceu se traumatizar com isso." – indicou Touya com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"É que ele é bitolado das idéias." – Syaoran falou não dando importância. – "Se eu te contasse todas as provações que precisei passar para ser autorizado a casar com a irmã dele..."

"Imagino..."

"Voltem aqui seus danados!" – Mar passou por eles feito um furacão, agitando os punhos no ar, era tanto barulho que Hiei e Touya acabaram acordando.

"Um cara não tem nem mais o direito de dormir?" – o baixinho enfezado saltou da poltrona, unindo-se à perseguição.

"A culpa é deles!" – Marjarie se defendeu, antes que levasse mais um soco de Hiei. Passaram voando ao lado de Touya.

"Onde foi que eu errei?" – deitado, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, ele desabafava para ninguém em especial.

"Ah, mas confessa que você adoraria ter um harém." – Heero, ainda correndo, provocou.

"Isso não vem ao caso..." – Marjarie desconversou, com um sorriso inocente. – "O fato é que..."

"NASCERAM!"

"O fato é que nasceram... nasceram?" – todos pararam subitamente, encarando um Seiya ofegante, ainda com as vestimentas protetoras do hospital.

"SIM! Elas são lindas, pequeninas, fofas, cute-cute..." – ele falava sonhador.

"E minha princesinha?" – Touya perguntou já de pé, totalmente recuperado dos choques anteriores.

"Está bem! Deu tudo certo! Eu sou pai!"

"Ah Selvagem!" – Kinomoto pai andou até ele com os braços abertos. – "Vem cá, me dê um abraço..."

"Sogrinho."

Abraçaram-se forte, logo caindo no choro, emocionados demais para falar qualquer outra coisa.

"São uns bobos mesmo." – Kath falou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"E eu sem minha câmera para registrar esse momento." – Mar falou balançando a cabeça, mas se recuperando depressa para grudar Hiei em um abraço apertado.

"Me larga!" – ele bem que tentou protestar, mas só conseguiu que o abraço fosse mais sufocante.

"Estou tão feliz..." – a garota falava, partindo para abraçar forte, os outros meninos.

"Isso significa que estamos perdoados?" – Shun perguntou.

"Sim, sim..."

Foi nesse clima de abraços e entendimentos que o médico chegou.

"Parabéns aos..." – varreu o lugar com o olhar, ficando surpreso pela cambada ali presente. – "amigos e familiares. Já podem ver as meninas, mas apenas quatro por vez..." – acrescentou ligeiro ao ver que todos começavam a se dirigir até ele.

Kath e Sakura foram depressa, com os olhos brilhando emocionados, logo atrás iam Touya e Seiya, um apoiado no outro, ainda chorando ruidosamente.

"Que malucos." – Ren resmungou, tendo total apoio de Syaoran.

"Verdade..." – Mar falou com uma risadinha.

"Pelo menos nos divertimos juntos." – Heero comentou.

"Por falar nisso... que acham de fazerem parte da minha gangue?"

_continua..._

Notas da Marjarie: Oi galera! Estou tão feliz! Finalmente minhas sobrinhas fofas nasceram! Oh yeah!

Mas e aí? O q acharam das loucuras? Espero q tenham se divertido confesso q ri enquanto escrevia hehehe, coisa de doido... ah sim, talvez demore um pouquinho para o próximo cap... ando meio atolada de fics e a mana também, mas farei o possível para não deixa-los na mão.

Quero deixar um abração mega especial para as lindas q deixaram review... valeu mesmo!

Beijos e até o próximo cap.

Marjarie

Notas da Rô: confesso que me afastei um pouco da fic da família, isso é que dar fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ainda bem q a Mar existe...se não fosse ela nossa família já teria ido p o brejo. Vejam vcs, nem p fazer nascer as minhas filhas, eu me inspirei em escrever..ahahahaha...Mar vc mandou super bem no cap. Dei altas risadas. Espero q todos tenham se divertido também.

Beijos

Rô


End file.
